Forgot the Reason
by Akkita
Summary: Ruthanne Macon, orphaned after her parents supposed car wreck 13 years ago finds herself being adopted by Yuzuru Suoh, the father of an overzealous blonde boy named Tamaki. Ruth has some struggles, some demons, and some questions, but all of that will have to wait until she gets settled in. That is, if she ever gets a chance to. Kyoya x OC, Tamaki x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first OHSHC fanfiction! Let me know how I'm doing! I hope you like it! If you catch an error please let me know, and I'll fix it ASAP. :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once because I'll probably forget later. I only own what I own. I do not own OHSHC or it's characters. I only own my OC's.**

 **UPDATED: I have gone through and fixed this chapter, if you see anything that still needs work please let me know. Thanks! ~ Akkita  
**

 **Chapter One**

I never once believed this could happen, me moving to Japan and attending a prestigious school known as Ouran High School. All I can wonder is how I got here, from barely living off of proceeds from alleyway fights outside of bars to being shipped overseas to one of the most fancy schools in the world. _Oh yeah, I remember now._

"Ruthanne, there are some people scheduled to meet you today." The head of the orphanage informed.

"Yes Ms. Butterfield." I bowed my head for a moment and got my things ready for a shower.

Last night I made over $300 in the fights, but I ended up getting beat up a lot too. I let the warm water cover me. I would have preferred hot water but warm is better than nothing. I noticed the blood running down the drain. "Tsk. Stupid foul."I muttered as I stepped out of the shower and dried off, the knife wound on my right shoulder would probably need stitches. I sighed as I wrapped it in gauze and vet wrap. At least this way I won't bleed everywhere.

Ms. Butterfield knew of my late night shenanigans but said no word about them. She often bandages me up when it's bad, but I'm going to wait this time as I don't want her worried during the interview.

From what I was told my dad was a cop and my mom a private investigator. They supposedly died in a car crash but I don't buy into that. It's my belief that they were murdered. But who is to believe a mere 16 year old girl who was only 3 when it happened? I put matters into my own hands, when I was 12 I visited the crash site. With 9 years passing, nothing remained but a few small pieces of car. The car did crash, but I think my parents survived it. Why the police would cover it up, is beyond me. Unless they were asked to, no, told to.

4 years later, I'm pretty much through with it all. Fights used to be just for the money, now they're for releasing frustration. I tried to get my parents case reopened eight times, only to be turned down each and every single time. I went to several PI's, but each of them turned up their noses and kicked me out as soon as I mentioned the last name Macon. I hate giving up, but I had no other choice. So what if they were killed? There's nothing I can do now.

I dressed myself in my interview clothes, consisting of a burgundy dress and black flats. All I was told about this interview was this man was rich. _Filthy_ rich.

"Hello, my name is Ruthanne Macon." I smiled as taught, and took a seat politely. I rested my hands on my crossed legs and pushed my shoulders back into a painful posture. Stupid foul knife guy.

"Hello, Ruthanne." The man replied, taking a seat himself. "I'm Yuzuru Suoh." Oh wow, this conversation is going absolutely…. No where.

"Hello Mr. Yuzuru," I pronounced his name carefully, "Are you by chance Japanese?"

The brown haired man gave me a nod, "I saw your grades and that you are taking Japanese as a second language?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir. I have been taking Japanese since I started high school." He smiled in what I could only hope was approval.

"What are your thoughts on Japan?" This man asks interesting questions. Generally all my 'possible' adopters ask me about my life.

"I love the culture, it intrigues me. The language is hard, but once you understand it, it gets easier."

He smiled and nodded, "What would your thoughts be to moving there?"

Did he just ask me for my thoughts on moving to Japan? "Sir?" I questioned.

"Your thoughts, on moving to Japan." Said the now forward leaning man.

I adjusted myself in my seat and put on another fake smile though my nerves, "I wouldn't mind it."

Three days later and I'm on a plane headed for Japan. My arm is in a sling and my shoulder is patched up. All my stuff fit into one, single, small, duffel bag. That's when I took a moment to reflect. And grab a barf bag. Seriously, why a plane? Why not a boat? A nice boat. A cruise ship, yacht, heck - a sailboat would do. Just not *barf* a plane.

"Miss Suoh, are you feeling okay?" I was taken aback by being called 'Miss Suoh' but I shook it off.

"Yes, just airsick." *barf* As if the jet lag wasn't going to be hard enough on me.

The woman gave an apologetic nod, "If there is anything I can do, or get for you, don't hesitate to ask." I nodded as I once again made a quick reach for my bag.

I got off the plane and was greeted by a man in a suit and hat. He looked just like those dudes in the movies that drive the limos. Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddddd that's because he was one of those dudes who drives a limo. He placed my bag in the back and opened the door for me.

He closed it after I took a seat. "So, Miss Suoh, how was your flight?"

I got a wave of nausea just thinking about the plane. "It was good." I lied.

The driver nodded, "Mr. Yuzuru is currently out on business, however his son, Tamaki, will be assisting you."

The tone in the man's voice was off, but I ignored it. Probably part of the language barrier. The one thing I've been trying to figure out is why this Yuzuru dude wanted to adopt me. What possible reason could he have to want to adopt an American girl? I let my thoughts recede as I watched the world go by outside the window. So this is Japan. _This is my new home._

"Ah! Ruthanne! My darling!" The blonde boy, whom I can only assume was Tamaki Suoh, my now step brother, pranced towards me with rose in teeth.

"My darling?" I questioned. He ran one arm around my back and the other gently caressed my cheek. "Dude, gross." I punched him in the gut. He immediately turned and went all black and white and started to grow mushrooms and stuff. I sighed. "Is he always like this?" I asked the man who drove me.

"Sadly, yes Miss Suoh. He is." I sighed again. I took my bag from the driver, thanking him, and walked off.

"Yo. Tamaki, I need you to show me where my room is." Little miss nice and prestigious went out the window, I was tired, sore, hungry, dizzy, and to top it all off I'm about 125% sure my stitches broke open during one of my many wretches.

"Oh! Yes, my darling!" Tamaki practically did a few spins, the rose somehow in his teeth again as he grasped my hand and led me.

"Don't call me darling." I mumbled, "My name is Ruthanne. But, call me Ruth."

He smiled way too big and replied, "Welcome to your new home Ruth!" The doors to the -much too large- mansion swung open.

"Wow. Nice chandelier." I muttered in mesmerization.

"Follow me!" He swooned as he pranced up the stairs to what I could only assume would be my room.

All I can say is holy Germany in a tank top. - The image of Hetalia's Germany in a form fitting tank top entered my mind, increasing the smile on my face. This room is epic.

"I-I I get my own shower?" I asked popping my head in the insanely large bathroom. "My-My My own walk in closet?" I peeked inside the closet that was the size of my old room. I turned to Tamaki who was sitting on the couch. Yes, couch. "It's such a large room, what will I do with it?"

He laughed, "I shall take you shopping tomorrow! And while we are out you can get the room decorated however you like!"

I cocked my head, "However I like?" Okay, somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming.

The shower was hot. Probably too hot, but I wasn't complaining. My sore muscles felt relief. My stitches had indeed broken open again, but I found one of the maids and had her call a doctor in to fix it. I've been here for four hours. It's 8pm now. Dinner was nice, very Japanese. I decided to call it a night.

I laid in the bed, note I called it the bed. It's much too large to be mine. And I thought about what I wanted to do to the room. One thing for certain, the baby pink walls would have to change to a deep, almost black shade, of plum. The ceiling and floor I want a light grey, the bed sheets I want a deep teal. I want all small accent pieces lime green, and large accents chocolate brown. And I want lots, and lots, and lots of fluffy blankets and pillows. Lots of them. And a big jar of Mega M&M's. I slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep, smiling at the image in my head.

But not for long.

I woke up about four in the morning with an agonizing pain in my stabbed shoulder. I moaned as I sat myself up and stumbled my way across my room to the door. I opened it and collapsed into a spasm. I saw Tamaki barely through the clouds in my vision. "Ruth! Somebody help!" I felt my shirt being taken off and the bandage around my shoulder being unraveled. That foul play in the alleyway wasn't leaving me anytime soon. He probably laced the blade with something. I was out. Completely. Not even dreams dared to enter my mind.

"She was poisoned." Said an unfamiliar Japanese voice.

"My little baby Ruth!" Tamaki. Obviously.

"Will she be okay?" Yuzuru.

"In a few days she should be fine." Said the unfamiliar voice again. I managed to open my eyes. I was in a hospital.

"What happened?" I asked hoarsely.

"You collapsed!" Tamaki had tears in his eyes, "I didn't know what to do! Don't ever scare daddy like that again!"

I cocked my eyebrow,"Daddy?" I questioned.

Yuzuru sighed, "He says daddy but he means himself."

"DADDY?" I rose my eyebrow even higher, "You are not my father." I said to Tamaki. He got a defeated look on his face and made another emo corner. I sighed. _Again._

"How are you feeling?" Yuzuru asked, ignoring his defeated son.

I gave a slight shrug with my good shoulder, "Okay, I guess. My shoulder hurts and I have a bad headache."

He gave a small smile and kneeled down next to me, grabbing my hand, "Get better. And while you are out of your room, how would you like it?" I nodded at the get better and explained everything I wanted in detail to the designer on the other side of Yuzuru's phone.

"Sir?" I asked as he was walking out the door, "What can I call you?"

He smiled, "Father will do, but if you aren't comfortable with that just Yuzuru is fine."

I smiled back, "Thanks father." Tamaki let out a sob as his father -our father- led him away. I shut my eyes and got more much needed rest.

 **First Chapter! I'll try to keep them fairly long, but a short one might get in somewhere. Depending on when my writers block hits this one. R & R! I'm curious, what do y'all think of Ruthanne so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! The timeline is after the anime, Honey and Mori graduated that spring and Ruth began attendance in fall. Also, Ruth has a spring birthday!**

 **UPDATE: This chapter has been edited, for both grammatical and spelling errors. If you see any please let me know, I want this fic to be the best it can be! :-) ~ Akkita**

 **Chapter Two**

When I woke up I was greeted by the doctor who was in the room earlier, "So, who stabbed you?" Drats he could tell. Well of course he could, he's a doctor. He probably sees stuff like that daily.

"Some dude playing foul in a bar fight." I replied, nonchalantly.

He rose an eyebrow, "You fight in bars? Isn't 16 a little young for that?"

I scoffed, "Not inside the bar, outside. And when it's the only way to get money, yes, 16 year olds are old enough."

He shook his head and did something to the IV. "Isn't that the nurses job?" I asked.

He smiled as he looked over to me, "Mr. Suoh requested you be under my, and only my, supervision." I nodded, although I really don't understand the reasoning behind that. Probably some rich people mumbo jumbo.

I let out a sigh as my boredom slowly ate away what life I had. Secretly, I'm hoping Tamaki visits. At least I can laugh at his stupidity. He's never boring. Oh look, here he is. "Oh my daughter!"

 _Daughter? Geez, I thought we covered that yesterday._ "Your doctor said you can leave today!" He swooned.

I can leave? Today? I COULD KISS…. Nope. No I couldn't. "Awesome." I said with a smile.

His face soon covered win concern,"Whats wrong? Is your shoulder still hurting?"

I put my hands up, "No, no. I'm just a little bored." Note to self, never say the 'B' word around Tamaki.

"Are you sure I should be walking and moving around this much?" I asked as we walked through the mall.

He thought for a minute, "Don't fear! If needed I will carry you!"

Ehem, no. "I'm good." I quickly replied.

He turned his head to look at me, "Say, why is your hair a light blue?"

I shrugged, "I dyed it. Took a lot of toning to get it white enough to be this shade though." He cocked his head in what I could only assume was approval. "Is that a…" I started, I stared across the mall, "Hot Topic?" My heart skipped a beat, that indeed was a Hot Topic.

I grabbed Tamaki's hand and drug him behind me. "What are you doing my daughter?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, I want to get something cleared up. _And quick._ "I'm not your daughter, I'm your sister. Your adopted sister. My name is Ruthanne. Please, call me Ruth, or sister. Okay?" I tightened my grip on his hand upon seeing a mushroom come up, "You can call me your sister all you want, just not daughter. Okay?" He nodded and I turned back around and made a bee-line to the best store on the face of the planet.

I immediately went for the band tee's. I got one of each Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, 30 Seconds to Mars, and AC/DC. I probably had 30+. Thank goodness I have no budget! I went to the skinny jeans, I have never found a better fitting pair than Hot Topic skinny's. I got an all black pair, and pair that had one side black and the other a black and white stripe, a pair that was a purple acid wash, a pair that was a white acid wash, and a few pairs of regular blue jeans. Tamaki attempted to get me into a dress, or a skirt, but I refused. Stating that "I want pants." By-gone-it if I have to wear a dress during school time, then I can wear skinny jeans and a t-shirt on my off time.

"You need something for a fancy dinner." He finally said with a pant from holding all my bags.

"Fancy dinner." I let the words melt in my mouth, "How fancy is fancy?"

He sighed as the bodyguard finally took the bags from him, "Think Cinderella ballroom."

I clicked my tongue, "No."

He smiled, "Yes!"

Oh crap, looks like I have to... "I want something no one else has, then."

A smile lit up his face more so than before, "Follow me my dearest sister!" I sighed, at least he's not calling me his daughter or his darling anymore.

We arrived at yet another mansion. Tamaki excitedly knocked on the door, which then opened and a butler greeted us.

"Mr. Suoh, and Miss?"

"Suoh." I mumbled as I kept a close eye on my brother.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You two hooooommmmmeeee?" Yelled my overly excited brother.

"Tamaki?" Said one voice, "What do you need?" Said another.

"My sister needs a dress, one that no one else has!" And I could tell I had a big sweat drop on my head. They are twins. Identical. Twins. Lovely.

"So, please indulge me, which one is which?" I asked, as formally as possible for getting out of the hospital only a few hours before.

They smiled, "I'm Hikaru!" The other barged in, "I'm Kaoru." From what I can gather, Kaoru is the more mature of the two.

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm Ruthanne Suoh." I extended my hand to shake and the both shook it. I wish I didn't have to be so formal. In America I'd just fist bump them. Less physical contact and a lot safer on the streets.

"Hmmm….. You are a Summer." Kaoru said pulling out a book full of fabric swatches.

"Measurements are done!" Hikaru said scribbling down everything. Tamaki had disappeared a long time ago, leaving me with the two... Fashionable twins I'd just met.

"So what happened to your arm?" Kaoru asked barely looking over to me.

"Yeah, why's it all wrapped up?" Hikaru added.

"I got stabbed. It's okay now though."

"Tamaki was talking about you in school yesterday, and he said you were in the hospital."

"Yeah, It got infected. That's all."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you really get put in the hospital?"

I fidgeted a bit before answering, "The knife I was stabbed with was poisoned." And just like that, they dropped it.

"What kind of dress…."

"Indeed…."

"I don't like poofy." I said defensively.

 ** _And what the crap to Tamaki for not telling me that I would have to attend a ball... THE NEXT BLOOMING DAY!_**

"I look like a beached whale." I mumbled upon seeing myself in the much too poofy dress, "And what color is this? Intestinal pink?"

"You look fabulous!" Tamaki swooned.

"TO A BLIND MAN!" I cracked. Haruhi covered her mouth to hide a smile.

"Almost done with your hair." The twins said. I look like a beached whale and on top of that my hair looks like a bird nested in it. And I'm supposed to go to a fancy dinner and ball like this? No. I want my skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

Haruhi placed her hand on my shoulder once everyone left. "I can redo your hair and make your dress less… poofy. If you'd like." I declare that girl had a halo. Like a legit _halo._

"Yes, please. If it's not too much to ask."I pleaded.

She laughed, "I'm your future sister-in-law. Of course it's not too much to ask."

"I suppose you're right." I smiled, "Say, who do you think Mr. Yuzuru is going to pair me with?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't know. I hope not the twins." We both giggled, "I would die." I said raising my hands defensively.

 _I'm amazed._ The dress was still intestinal pink, but it wasn't near as poofy. My hair rested in a half up half down do with ringlet curls towards the bottom.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Wow." Was my response. Bye-bye beached whale look, here comes the sexy girl!

"Let's go find the guys, they should be dressed by now too." I looked over my shoulder and she was wearing a pink dress, one that was not intestinal pink, but a cherry blossom shade. "You look great!" I said.

She blushed, "Thanks, Ruth-Sempai."

"Tamaki, who is my date? You still haven't told me." I whispered into his ear.

He smiled, "He isn't here yet." He's being strangely serious and mysterious. Maybe that's a hint?

"Do I know him?" I asked.

"Yes." Was my brother's reply. I shrugged. Obviously, he didn't want to tell me yet.

The door opened and Kyoya walked in. I felt my face burst into a blush. Tamaki gave me the look that says "He's your date." my eyes bugged, Kyoya? My date? Oh, he's going to see me in this monstrosity. Ugh, my life.

"Ruth, you look amazing." He said taking my hand in his.

My blush deepened, "Th-thank you." I stuttered.

"We shall be going now. See everyone at the ball." And with that we left.

Off to an awkward limo ride we go. "You look good in that suit, you should wear it more often." I said to my own surprise.

"Thank you. You should wear your hair like that more often, it makes your eyes pop." He stated, with a smirk.

I blushed, "Really? Thank you." He gave a slight smile and returned to gazing out the window. I did the same.

"And now, for our guests of honour! Kyoya Ootori and Ruthanne Suoh!" He slightly tightened his grip around my arm and led me down the staircase. I don't know what this whole guests of honour thing is about, I wasn't informed, but that's just about how everything is going now days.

The music started and we slow danced. One the many classes I used to take in school. The orphanage was a place I didn't like spending time in, so if a class was offered I took it.

In the moment nothing mattered, he and I were one with the floor. Smooth precise movements, my feet barely ever hit the marble tiles. At the end of our dance he dipped me and touched his lips to mine - if only for a brief second. I could feel a blush surface but I pushed it down. Both of us were out of breath,

"You dance remarkably well, Miss Suoh."He breathed.

I smiled, rather too broadly, "As do you, Mr. Ootori." The formalities were caused by the silence in the room. Our fathers began the applause and I caught them conversing. What about, is beyond me.

We walked out the the balcony and I leaned against the railing. He stood next to me but remained in a closed off posture. Without looking at him I asked, "That kiss back there, was that for the audience or for me?"

His reply seemed uncomfortable, and rather quiet, "For you."

I let my blush go. "I saw our fathers talking." I started.

"One can only guess what about." He finished.

"What do you want, from life? Don't give me the 'my father wants' speech."I questioned, still looking out in the distance.

He thought about it for a few moments, "What everyone wants really, happiness, success. What about you?"

I shrugged, "Same things I suppose. Do you ever wonder what happiness is?"

He leaned against the railing, "Not really, but I assume it's having good relationships with the people you love."

I laughed, "You sound like the main character in a chick flick." He gave a genuine smile that made the butterflies in my stomach leave their cocoons.

"Has your father secured you a partner yet?"

I shook my head, "Not to my knowledge."

He pushed off the rail and reached out to me, "Care to have another dance?" I smiled and placed my arm in his hand.

As we were coming off the ballroom floor our fathers greeted us.

"Kyoya, Ruthanne." They nodded in a bow, we bowed back.

"Father." We said in unison.

My dad spoke first, "We want to speak with you tonight, so Ruth, please go with Kyoya to his home."

Then Kyoya's father spoke, "Kyoya, be waiting in the living room." Kyoya nodded and led me to the waiting limo.

"I wish I could get out of this dress." I mumbled as soon as I sat on the much too comfortable, much too large couch, "And don't make a remark that would make me think you not a gentleman."

Kyoya let out a small chuckle and sat next to me. Not even a minute later our fathers entered the room. "You two are to be wed a week after Ruthanne's 18th birthday." My father said. We both were in a state of ecstasy.

"Married?" I questioned, my Japanese breaking for the first time since I arrived in Japan.

"Ruth, I know this comes as a surprise to you." My father pleaded, "But please-"

I cut him off, "I'm not upset, just a little surprised that is all."

"As am I." Kyoya agreed, "This seems rather abrupt."

 **R &R! I'd love to get some feedback! If there's any particular thing you guys want to read (maybe Ruth visits the host club to see Kyoya or something) don't hesitate to throw the idea out in the open! Worst that can happen is I don't use it. :-) Thanks for reading and following!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't expecting to get this much traffic on this one! Thanks y'all!**

 **~ Annalease Turner, Thanks for the review! I've gone back and changed some things. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **UPDATE: This chapter has been updated. Spelling and grammar, etc. As usual, if you spot issues please let me know. ~Akkita**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"BREAKING: OOTORI AND SUOH TO MARRY" "OOTORI-SUOH SCANDAL?" "'SHE'S NOT EVEN A REAL SUOH' CLAIMS MANY"_

I sighed. News of our marriage plans have reached just about everywhere.

"I wouldn't pay attention to those." Kyoya said with a glance to my smartphone.

"They're everywhere. We're the talk of the country right now." I shut off my phone and looked out the window, "Is it going to be like this even once we are married?"

His hand rested on my thigh, "Don't worry about it." I gave him a smile and returned to staring out the window.

Ever since our fathers went public with the marriage, news crews have been waiting for us to arrive at school. It doesn't matter if Kyoya and I use different cars, dress as commoners, ride the bus. People know us. It creeps me out. I just want to go back to my mundane life.

"You ready?" Kyoya asked. When the reporters got thick I started riding with him. I nodded as the door was opened, and the noises of cameras and stuck up reporters filled the air.

 _"Miss Suoh, what is your reaction to the allegations stating that you are not a Suoh?" "Mr. Ootori, is it true that you are currently in a relationship with another woman?" "Miss Suoh, when is your wedding?" "Mr. Ootori, what was your reaction to being told you were to marry Miss Suoh?"_

Questions kept pouring in, our replies were always "No comment.". But the reporters must believe that if they keep pushing they will get information. They don't know either of us. _They don't know me._

"Pretty little girl you are. Be 'shame for you to… get hurt." Said a man with a scar running from his ear to his mouth.

"Yeah, girls like you shouldn't be walkin' the streets 'lone." Said another clad in leather.

"Back off." I muttered.

"Oh, the princess has an attitude!"

"Back off." I muttered again.

"Na'uh. You comin' with us sweet thing. Ain't nobody gunna miss ya either cuz you from that orphanage." The scared man grabbed my arm. I pulled my knife and let it sink into his flesh. "Ouch baby girl, that hurt. You better be careful with that knife." I watched as a fist came swinging at my face, I couldn't move fast enough to get out of it's way.

I shot up with a scream. "Miss Suoh?" The teacher asked.

"I uh…" I shook it off the best I could, "Sir, may I be excused from class?" He got an annoyed look on his face but allowed me to leave upon handing me some homework.

I rushed my way to the host club. That was my last class so Kyoya should already be preparing the club. I opened the doors to a beach theme. I sighed. "Seriously, what is up with my brother and my fiance." I muttered as I walked in. "Kyoya!" I yelled over the music.

"My precious sister, Ruthanne!" Tamaki swooned.

"Hey bro, where's Kyoya?"

He tapped his ever apparent rose, "In the back on his laptop."

I smiled and patted his back, "Thanks."

"Hey, uhm…. Can we talk privately?"I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He closed his laptop, "Sure."

We walked off to an old storage room, "I've not been sleeping well lately," I started.

"You're letting the reporters get to you?"

"No, no. That's not it. You see, I've been having these dreams. Or, um… Flashbacks actually."

"Flashbacks?" He asked, the word making wheels turn in his brain as to of what I'd have flashing back in my brain.

"When I was 10, I started going to alleyway fights. On my way to one two men stopped me and beat me up then kidnapped me." My hands started to shake and tears formed in my eyes, "Dang it. I haven't cried since that day. Not now!" My Japanese broke into English causing concern to rush over Kyoya's face.

"What happened then?" He asked grabbing my hands.

After the host club activities Kyoya said he'd take me home instead of my usual riding with Tamaki. I've been riding with Kyoya a lot more now than before, but I guess it's to be expected. The boys began their club activities and I laid down on one of the couches in the back and drifted off. What a stupid thing to do.

I was awakened from my nightmare by a concerned looking Kyoya, "Ruth, I think you should just call it a day. The club doesn't need me at the moment so I'll take you home." I nodded, forcing back tears. He knows everything about that day now. _I told him everything._

I haven't told anyone else about it, not the police, Ms. Butterfield, my roommates, classmates, not a soul. Him and I are the only two that know about it. I don't know if he will keep this information secret or if he'll report it to one of our fathers, but I can only hope he doesn't tell anyone. It's something I'd like to keep buried in my past, out of the sight of any onlookers.

"Ruth, you're home early." My father said.

"Speak for yourself, what are you doing here in the middle of the week?" I replied putting my coat on the rack.

"I'm glad it's just us here, I would like to explain something to you." Oh boy, what now. "It's hard to believe that 17 years ago I went to America for a charity ball." 17 years? Where is this going? "I met a wonderful woman there, Lucy Macon. She was alone, no ring on her finger." Lucy Macon? Coincidence? "After the ball we met at my hotel room, and shared a night together." Shared a night? That must mean that… Why is he… 17 years ago… Lucy Macon… Could it be? I remained silent as he explained everything.

"I was already back in Japan when she sent me an anonymous email stating she was pregnant but not to come as she was also married. She wanted money. To keep quiet about it. I was in a tough situation, so I sent her money monthly the way she ordained it be sent. Then, a few years later I heard that she and her husband died in a car accident. The only reason I didn't come for you was because I didn't know your name, what you looked like, where you were. But I had my men searching. It took us 13 years, imagine that."

I let all of this sink in, "I was a mistake." I muttered, "After all this time. A mistake." I was angry. No, _furious._ Chances are my parents died because of me. Because of him. Because of us. This is what really happened.

"Ruth! Where are you going?" He yelled, but it was all a distant mumble to me.

I ran for a long time, out in the cold without a coat. A cold was the least of my worries. I made my way to a fitness center, a 24 hour one, and made my way to the punching bags. I didn't care that I was in my snow soaked bright yellow school uniform dress. That I was shivering. _None of it mattered._ All that mattered right now was this punching bag. Even when my hands were covered in blood I kept punching. The staff didn't near me, either they were scared of me or knew who I was or both. Sweat soon covered my body, but it didn't matter.

I felt arms wrap around me, I fought. "Ruth, stop it." Kyoya. We fell backwards into a corner, his arms around me, legs to my sides, head resting on my shoulder.

" _Mistake_." I sputtered.

"No." He said in a forceful whisper, "Your father told me everything. It's okay. Calm down."

"I used to think I wanted to know why I was adopted. Now I know. It was because I was a mistake that Yuzuru wanted to erase."

"No! That's not it. Just calm down and think Ruthanne." I watched the blood pool around my hands, "I've lost a lot of blood."

I was carried by Kyoya bridal style to the limo and rushed to the hospital. My consciousness left me as soon as I saw the hospital cross.

I woke up with the same doctor checking up on me. "Back so soon?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"What can I say, I'm deeply attracted to you and I love the food here."

He laughed, "You should try to not get hurt every once in awhile, then you wouldn't have to look at me and eat the food."

I shrugged, "When do I get released this time?"

He sighed, "Well, if you promise not to over exert yourself and to keep hydrated… You can leave this place as early as now." He put a hand on my shoulder, his face covered in fake concern, "You can relax and drink water, right? That is possible for you?" I laughed at his sarcasm. This doctor isn't half bad.

"Possible, yes. Probable, ehh…. maybe not so much."

"That was stupid of you! You could have gotten attacked on the streets! Leaving without your coat!? Are you crazy!" My father raved.

"Dad, shut up." I said. He kept on yelling. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. His lips pressed together and stayed together because of my tone.

I let all my feelings flow, "I've been lied to my entire life, and you spring that fact upon me randomly and all at once. Did you honestly not expect me to be even just a little upset? A little depressed? A little mad?" He stared at me in a daze, "I spent 13 years looking for my parents killer. Turns out it was an accident, caused by your stupid one nighter with my slut mother." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "You don't know half of what I went through! 13 years going from one orphanage to another. Barely being able to eat. Having nothing but the clothes on my back. Dang it Dad!" I let out a few deep breaths, "You didn't help me then, so why do you want to help me now? Just leave... Leave."

 _And he left._

The doctor came back in, "A little harsh?" He asked.

I let out a scoffish huff.

"Just a little bit of advice, no matter how stupid, angering, or whatever your father might be, he still loves you. He might not have been there for you when you needed him most, but there's a reason for that."

"What reason could he have?" I blurted out in anger.

"Had Mr. Yuzuru helped you then, he would have been targeted."

"Targeted?"

"Your parents were murdered, Ruth. We don't know why, but we know that they were. Your father told the truth, but laced it in lies to protect you."

The word 'protect' sunk its way into my brain. _What is he trying to protect me from?_

 **Dark chapter. No matter what I write it gets dark at some point. LOL**

 **R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning on this one, it touches on the topics of rape and murder.**

 **Enjoy! (Maybe I could have typed that differently)**

 **UPDATE: This chapter, like the others (lol) has been edited to fix spelling and grammatical errors. If you notice anything I missed, please let me know. Thanks! ~Akkita**

 **Chapter 4**

I let the hot water cover me and the steam relax me. It's been a week and I still don't have a clue what the doctor meant. There was a knock on the door.

"What's up?" I yelled through the door, shutting off the water to hear better.

"Kyoya is here!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'll be out in a minute." I replied. Kyoya hasn't really spoken to me since my whole episode at the gym. I can't blame him, I really was an idiot. I wonder what he wants, and why it couldn't have been discussed at school.

I put on my regular skinnies and put on a ACDC tee and slipped a Panic! At this Disco hoodie over it. I headed downstairs, Tamaki was smiling ear to ear, "Grab your coat!" I shot him a confused look as I put on my coat. Tamaki disappeared up the stairs.

Without explanation Kyoya grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door."Kyo-where are we going?"

He got a smile on his face, "You'll see!" What the _heck_ is up with him?

"What do you think?" He pointed to the iced over lake.

"Is it thick enough?" I asked.

"Yes. There are skates down at the bench." I laughed, I have a feeling I'm going to be sore by the time this is over. I walked down to the bench and put on my skates. He helped me over to the lake, his skates already on.

"It's been years." I said fighting for balance.

"You used to compete in elementary school, right?"

"Well, yeah. But that was years ago."

"You'll do fine." Replied the classes clad ice skate donning guy.

I laughed at his confidence, "Sure I will. If I bust something…"

I couldn't help but think Kyoya was acting strangely out of character. But hey, I was enjoying myself on the ice. Once I got my balance it was like riding a bike.

"How about some music to skate to?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." He smiled. I put on Step In Time by BRADIO. Perfect for skating, in my opinion. As much as I love American music, there's something about J-Pop and K-Pop that _really_ hits the spot.

I skated over and grabbed his hands. "Come on, this is a two person song."

After hours of epic finger pointing, and an almost Salsa style Tango-y skate routine, it began to get dark.

"We should get back." I said, looking out at the sunset.

"Yes, we _should_." I thought I heard a slight change in tone at 'should' but ignored it. I skated back to the bench, Kyoya following behind. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and his head rest in the nook of my neck. I got chill bumps as his hot breath blew on my neck.

Pushing my feelings aside, I laughed, "I'm hungry. So unless you want me to eat your hair."

He laughed for a bit before he sat on the bench and started to change out of his skates. I sat next to him and did the same.

"What does my father want to protect me from?" I asked, in almost a silent mutter.

"Those murderers." Kyoya said standing up.

"You know about them?" I asked, accepting his outreached hand.

"Don't fret over it," He looked at me and smiled, "How about some dinner?" Sly guy's trying to get out of telling me the truth. The doc must have been right. There is more to this than there seems. By gone it, I will get to the bottom of it. If not, I'll die trying.

"I'd kill for a good NYC pizza." I said patting my stomach.

"NYC pizza?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's like the best ever. I know how to make them, I'll do it tomorrow since we're off school."

He laughed, "I hope you don't mind me dropping by and eating some."

I laughed in return, "I'll make two."

Tomorrow came and went, I made the two pizza's and Tamaki, Kyoya, and I ate happily. It's morning now, I have school today. I looked out my window with a sigh, this life, as hectic as it has been, is actually quite boring. I stretch out and untangle myself from my many fluffy blankets, almost falling out of my bed. I stare at the pillow that was thrown across the room.

"How I have not fallen out of bed yet, I will never know." I mumbled, grabbing my towel and uniform to get ready.

"Hey, bro." I mutter sitting down for breakfast.

"You seem distant, what's up?" He asked, stuffing his face full of food. He might be all fresh and proper outside, but inside this house, with only my company, he's a total slobby teenage boy.

I make a face at him before I reply, "Just tired. Although I don't know why, I slept just fine." I played with my food a bit before venturing to eat it.

"Mr. and Miss Suoh, classes have been canceled due to the snow." The butler said.

I sighed a breath of relief "I can go back to sleep now!"

 _What a sweet, innocent thought._

I sprung up like a weed after a summer downpour. Soaked wet and everything. "Just-Just a dream." I breathed. What bothers me is that it's that same one over and over. My mind is replaying that memory, but why? Could those two men have been connected to my parents murder somehow? Ugh. All I know is if I can't get a good night's sleep my grades will fall and then I'll be screwed.

I picked up my phone. I unlocked it. I brought up his contact. I stared at it. I pressed the call button. I need to rest my mind.

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori speaking."

"Hey, it's me, Ruth. Can we talk in person?"

"Sure, where?"

"How about that lake?"

"I'll be there in a few."

I hung up and got dressed for the harsh weather. Kyoya lived a mile from the lake and so did I.

But somehow, I still got there before him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Flashbacks." I said, my gaze stuck on the lake.

"Those same two guys?" He rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Yes. Look, I didn't tell you what happened after." I faced him, a serious look on my face.

"You mean after they-"

I cut him off, "Yeah, after that." I fiddled with the fingertip of my glove before returning my gaze to the iced over lake. "I got hold of a knife. Once I cut myself free, I killed them both. I stabbed them through the hearts. I didn't leave immediately though, I watched their blood pool on the floor and the life leave their eyes. I wanted them to feel more pain, more agony, more despair than they made me feel." All that said and I still had my sights on the lake.

After a few moments of it sinking in, he finally replied. "You killed them?" He asked.

"I don't regret it. I actually kind of enjoyed it. I felt…" I searched my mind for the right word, "Powerful. Not helpless anymore. Not at that moment." I looked down at my hands. "Now I just see their blood _red_ on my hands. I've ignored it for a long time. But I see it now. Kyoya, those men have a connection with my parents murder. I just… I have that feeling." I finally looked at him.

"You were ten." He muttered.

"Yes." I replied.

"You were beaten, kidnapped, _raped_." The last word left his mouth like a poisoned dagger, "And then you killed them. You were ten."

Worry engulfed me, _what was he going to do?_

After several minutes of silence Kyoya finally spoke, "Ruth, I don't want you to go through that again."

I let out a mental sigh of relief, "And I don't want to go through it again." I could feel my eyes heating up, as tears began to form.

Before I knew what happened I found myself pushed down, my back against the seat of the bench, and Kyoya atop of me. He lingered for a moment before he touched his lips to mine... I don't know how exactly you can feel emotions through a kiss, but somehow I felt his anger, sorrow, and frustration. He pulled away and whispered, "I have to tell you, because I'm worried about you." Confusion hit my face like a ton of bricks. "We know who killed your parents."

Now the question comes forth, do I _really_ want to know?

 **R & R ! Hope you enjoyed! Another chapter soon!**

 **Daaahhhhh! The feels trips I send myself on! Why!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I was looking through fanart and got on a feels trip, so I rode that thing all the way to Kansas.**

 **Eh, these authors notes are getting weirder by the minute.**

 **UPDATE: This chapter has been... updated. Yeah. I fixed all the grammar and spelling errors I could find.**

 **Chapter 5**

I noticed some black cars with tinted windows; headed to the mansion. I began running; I stayed low and hid behind trees, shrubbery, and what not. I saw Tamaki being drug out, he was unconscious and seemed to be beat up. These guys aren't cops.

The phones were probably tapped but I called Kyoya anyway.

"Ruth?" He answered.

"Kyo, don't go home. Listen to me; you know that old road behind the lake in the woods? Go there." I hung up.

I ran off into the woods and made my way back to the lake. Once in the general area of the road I climbed a tree and hid. That's not exactly easy with all this ice and snow.

"Ruth?" Kyoya questioned, not quite in a yell.

"Kyoya, are you alone?"

He paused, "Of course I'm alone?"

I looked around, I didn't see anyone. "I want you to be sure."

"Where are you?"

"Be sure, Kyo!"

"Okay!" I watched him look around for a bit. I looked around as well, it seemed clear. "I don't see anyone, mind telling me what this is about?" he questioned. I climbed down from my tree.

"I saw a bunch of black cars pull up to my house. Tamaki was all beat up and knocked out. I don't think they're cops, I mean, what on earth would Tamaki be beaten unconscious by cops for? I think the worst thing he'd get put in the slammer for would be sexual harassment."

He nodded, "That does seem odd. So you think they'd come after me too?"

I shrugged, "If this is related to my parents, then yes."

He got a frustrated look on his face, "If we stay out here we will freeze to death, but if we go back there we will be kidnaped."

I heard a twig snap. My brain tells me it was just an overabundance of ice causing a limb to break, but my gut told me we'd been found. Note to self, always listen to your gut.

I woke up in a straitjacket, strapped to a metal table. There was a pounding pain in my head and only my left eye was opening. Talking was a bear at first; my throat was cold and dry. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Good evening, Miss Suoh. or Macon… whatever you prefer." The voice was deep, sleazy, and manipulative. "You have a black eye and a hairline fracture on your skull. I can only imagine the headache you have." He let out a dry, sarcastic laugh. "On a serious note, I need something from you. Only you know it, too. So please be cooperative."

I was able to get out a rusty hoarse voice, "I didn't think 'please' could be in the vocabulary of a delinquent such as you."

I felt a hand slap my face. "Big words will only cause you pain."

"Is that because you're mad that you don't understand them?" That earned another slap.

The man left the room and came back a couple of minutes later. He was dragging along someone that was struggling. "Ruth?" It was Kyoya. A sickening thump sound echoed through the room followed by a groan.

"There is a six-digit code. It opens a safe your father, Alexander Macon, had. What is it?" A six-digit code? I don't remember that. I was three… I barely even remember my parents.

"I don't know the code. I barely remember his face!" Another thump and groan.

"Every time you don't tell me lover-boy here gets hurt. Oh, maybe that isn't enough of an incentive for you. Largo, get the blondey." I have to remember for them. For Kyoya and Tamaki.

* * *

"There you go! Good job, Ru-Ru!" My father smiled as I was learning to skate for the first time. "Hold my hand now." He spun me around, me giggling the entire time.

"Remember this date; it's your mother's birthday." The note said "10/29/83"

"Remember this date; it's your mother's birthday." This note gave a different date, "12/14/85"

* * *

Why would my father give me two notes that were for the same thing, but change them?

Six-digits.

" _One will destroy in minutes, another will disarm the destroyer_." He told me that every night. I always thought that he was just talking about the bedtime story though.

One date will cause self-destruction, the other will disarm it. So I'm going to assume that both cause the self-destruction, and both disarm it. It is actually a 12 digit code. 102983121485.

But this man only wants the six-digit. However he'll be suspicious if I just allow him to have it.

"I'm telling you, I don't know."

Thump - groan times two

"I don't believe you."

"Alright, maybe I do know, but why should I tell you?"

Thump - groan times two

"Because if not I'll kill both your brother and your fiancé, then I'll slowly break you until you tell me anyway."

"You underestimate me."

A laugh followed by more thumps and groans. "Tell me."

I heard the cock of a gun. "Okay." I whispered. "The code is, ten, twenty-nine, eighty-three."

I heard Kyoya and Tamaki being dropped on the floor and the door slam shut. I guess he's going to see if the code is right. After a few minutes I heard various people yelling things, gunshots, and more thumps and screams than I'd like. The door was I guessed kicked open. Then I heard a childish voice say "Kyo-chan! Tama-chan!" I then saw a tall slender man with black hair and a heck of a resting face. He untied me and removed the straitjacket then threw me over his shoulder; he threw Kyoya over his shoulder too. Dang, this guy is strong. The short childish one practically drug Tamaki out. Slowly, my vision left and everything went black.

It all came back to me and I shot up in the hospital bed with a gasp. "Great, now I've got to see that doctor again." I mumbled, lying back down.

"You don't have to sound so happy to see me." He laughed walking in. "You got beat up pretty good, black eye, fractured skull, busted lip, and a nasty gash on your leg. I know what happened, but if asked you got into a car accident after your driver lost control on black ice."

I watched the doctor closely, "Who are you? I've never caught your name, despite our repetitive meetings."

"You've never looked at my name tag?" He wears a name tag? Good grief I need back on the streets if I'm overlooking that stuff.

I laughed, "Honestly, no. I haven't."

 _Wait a second_ ; he isn't wearing a name tag. Am I going coo coo?

"There are two boys who would like to see you." He walked out of the room. When he returned he was pushing Tamaki through the door, and Kyoya was wheeling himself. Both of them were bandaged up, neither had on shirts.

"Are you two okay?" I asked. Kyoya smiled, as did Tamaki.

"Yes. A few broken ribs each but we will make it."

I smiled, "Can we turn on the news? I'm expecting something." The doctor switched on the television.

"We now have word that both Tamaki and Ruthanne Suoh, and Kyoya Ootori are in stable condition." There was a swap to breaking news, "Breaking! Large explosion! We currently do not know what caused this but it is believed to have been a bomb. Anyone with information regarding this incident should call the police immediately." I hurt everywhere, but I couldn't help but belly laugh at that.

"He asked for the six-digit code," I explained, "Thing is, it was a twelve-digit. The six-digits caused a several minute delayed self-destruct."

Kyoya began to laugh, "You are evil sometimes."

I smirked, "I just gave him what he wanted. Six-digits." The doctor and Tamaki just stared at the screen.

 **Question for y'all! Who do you think the doctor is? One of Kyoya's brothers?**

 **R & R! Thanks for reading! And reviewing! Means a lot :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really inspired here from a fiction I read not too long ago. So enough chit chat, time for action!**

 **UPDATE: this chaptar has ben checked for Spellinf and grammer errors. as well as typos/ - I couldn't resist... very not sorry...**

 **Chapter 6**

I have a scar on my lip. One eye is now a lighter green than the other, for some reason the doctor couldn't explain. Since they had to shave part of my hair, I decided to make the best of it and go for a pixie style Mohawk. I get looked at like a freak, but I really couldn't care less. On the plus side it's easier to wash and brush.

I haven't been to the Host club in a while; I guess I should go see how everyone is doing.

 _Silence._

That's what I heard when I opened the doors. I have that effect on people, but I even got silence from my brother and fiancé. I let out a sigh, "Don't stop on my behalf." The hosts returned to their duties and the stupid girls returned to theirs.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I haven't heard this voice before, but judging by the faces of everyone in the room - that was a good thing.

"So you are the slut all over my Kyo-chan!" She steamed.

" _Your_ Kyoya? I didn't know people could be property, I thought that was illegal in this country." Her face hit a shade of red that couldn't compete with anything, it was entirely on its own level. "And, who are you calling a slut?" I could feel my anger wanting to penetrate my cool, but I controlled myself, after all, she's probably just a stupid and confused girl.

"Renge, calm down." Kyoya said, stepping between me - the cool cucumber - and her - the red hot chili pepper. "Ruth, stay behind me, okay?" I nodded and walked behind him, my lax attitude seemed to only tick off miss 'I'm better for Kyo-chan than you' more.

"You don't really love her, do you Kyo-chan?" Renge pleaded.

"You figure it out, Renge. And keep your hands off of her." He turned to me; I kept my eyes on the jealous-struck steam engine.

He put a hand gently on my cheek, the other at the hole of my back. He leaned down and kissed me, softly. It felt real, genuine, but at the same time it felt like all he wanted to do was annoy Renge. _How should I feel about that?_ His lips left mine and he had a smirk on his face, he was just annoying her. But the look in his eyes still made me wonder, that maybe he did want to do that. I looked around and the entire club was watching. Renge stomped off and disappeared.

"Wow, Kyo-chan. I've never seen you so forward." I know that voice. I looked down and nearly jumped all the way up to the chandelier. That's the boy that helped the three of us escape. "Ru-chan, what's wrong?"

I let out a breath, "Nothing, you just surprised me. You and the tall guy there helped Kyoya, Tamaki, and I out of the wreckage, right?"

The four of us shared a knowing look before the tall one replied "Yes."

I learned their names, well, what they like to be called at least, Mori and Honey. Apparently they are cousins, which is absolutely insane considering they look nothing alike.

"Hey Kyoya, I'm gunna go get something to eat." I waved and walked off, leaving the three to reacquaint.

"What do I want though, bread? A potato? Rice? Ugh! There's too much good food." I mumbled as I made my way to the cafeteria. My stomach rumbled, to which I slapped it saying "Shut up, Godzilla. I'm headed for the cafeteria. So hold your roars."

Something was off, someone was following me. I quieted my footsteps, so much that I could barely hear them myself. I heard the undeniable unsheathing of a knife. I spun around just in time to grab Renge's wrist. My grip tightened until she yelped in pain and dropped the knife.

But she had another in her other hand.

I lounged forward to dodge it; all while bending down to grab the dropped knife. Her second blade missed its intended target but cut my arm instead.

"Ah, just great. Now I gotta go to the nurse. And my dress is going to have bloodstains." I snarled, examining my arm.

"Kyo-chan is mine!" she yelled as she came at me. I stepped to the side and held the knife in a way that cut her dress, not her skin.

She came at me again and I repeated. Finally, after three times, she realized what was happening. Of course, that was only because her skirt fell off. I laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on my way to get a snack." I started to walk off and she came at me again. I used the butt of the knife and jabbed her in the ribs, a loud pop followed by a gasp filled the room. I picked her off the ground by her collar with my non injured arm and gave her a look that made her eyes bug.

"Don't mess with me, Renge. I'm warning you." I dropped her and she let out another pained gasp. I casually walked off to the cafeteria, ignoring the blood flowing down my arm and dripping off my fingers.

"That's what I want." I said, filling my plate with steamed zucchini and shrimp. No one was in the cafeteria, so I just sat in the middle of the room and ate happily. Once I started to get dizzy I looked back at my arm.

"Stupid girl." I muttered standing up and putting my plate away. I walked about halfway to the nurse before my legs gave out. I ripped a sleeve off and tied it around my arm to slow the bleeding, "I didn't think you got me that bad." I said as my consciousness left me.

I woke up in the hospital again. I let out an annoyed groan, "Dang nab it blast it fudge monkeys in a teepee on a train to crapola land."

The doctor walked in, "Interesting English." I gave a grunt in response.

"So, this time, you ended up losing too much blood. I'm prescribing you bubble wrap and Kevlar."

"Ha. Ha. Say, you told me to look at your name tag, but you don't wear one. Who are you?"

He let out a sigh, "I guess you won't stop bugging me until I tell you. My name is Yuuichi Ootori. I'm the eldest of the Ootori kin."

It's Yuuichi Ootori, then. "So like… What was Kyoya like when he was younger? I want all the embarrassing details." I asked, with a waiting face. He laughed and began telling me several stories.

It was dark outside by the time we had finished talking. There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Yuuichi asked.

"Kyoya."

"Come on in." Yuuichi left and Kyoya took the seat he was in.

"What the heck happened?"

I sighed, "Renge came at me with a knife." I giggled, "I cut the skirt off her dress."

He let out a sigh, "What exactly happened?"

I yawned, "She went after me first. I made her drop the knife, but she had another. I dodged it, but it ended up cutting my arm anyway. I grabbed the other knife and cut her dress in half. She went after me again and I broke her rib. We parted ways, I ate my snack. I got up to go to the nurse's office and collapsed."

He hit his head on the edge of the bed, "All I want is just one week where you don't end up in the hospital."

I nodded, "You and be both, Kyo."

The door flung open and my father was at my bedside in no time. "I heard about the accident, both of them. You're okay right?"

I nodded. Does he know about the kidnapping? Or was he told of the car wreck that was on the news? "Yeah, I'm fine. Where have you been?"

He let out a sigh, "Business trip to Britain. I saw the news report about the wreck, but I don't understand… If there had been a wreck, then the chauffeur would have to be paid for hospital, and the limo would have to have either been replaced or fixed. But neither of those bills came in. So what happened?"

Kyoya and I looked at each other before nodding in agreeance. We both told him everything that had happened.

"Kyoya, let's go on a date." I said on the way to school.

"Sure, when and where?"

I shrugged, "After school, the Host Club, and homework… Maybe dinner and a movie?"

He nodded, "I can pick you up at 7?"

I smiled, "7 works. No fancy. Think blue jeans and a t-shirt."

 **I'm not even joking I wrote that last part and thought "How can I ruin this?"**

 **I need help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading, it means A LOT! I will be going through the earlier chapters (in the end of Oct. '15) and add things like more descriptors. I will also be doing a lot of editing. I'm going to have a friend help, so hopefully between the two of us we can find everything. There is a Death Note spoiler in here, forgot to mention that before I published. ha ha ha... ha ha... Without further ado, Chapter 7!**

School went as usual. I've gotten a straight B average, honestly it has nothing to do with my hospital days. I've been holding back. I'm not sure why… Even back when I was in America I would hold back, but it was to keep from getting bullied. It wasn't that the bullies bothered me, it was that I just didn't want to get suspended or expelled for decking one of them. But that only started because of the incident one day after orchestra.

 _~Flashback~_

"Miss Ruthanne Macon is it?" The glasses clad teacher asked. I nodded, "Yes ma'am." "You signed up for violin, on the school's instrument. Correct?" I nodded again as I glanced at the names of the other children on the list. "First time player?" I looked up from the paper and smiled, "Yes ma'am, first time." She returned a smile and handed me a stack papers, "These charts will help you discover the proper finger placements and how to read sheet music, and these will teach you the parts of the violin and help you through a few sample songs."

I took the papers and asked, "When is the first performance and what piece will we be playing?" She clapped her hands together with a hooting kind of laugh, "Christmas! Here, it can't hurt to start practicing the songs, right?" She handed me a booklet, it read "Mel Bay Presents: Christmas Solos for Beginning Violin". "Study the papers about finger placement, key signatures, and notes first. When you are ready let me know and you can begin with pizzicato - That's plucking the strings." She smiled and went off to greet another child that walked in.

"Ma'am, I think I'm ready now." I said with my hands behind my back. "Finger placements for one sharp?" She asked. Without hesitation I replied, "On A and E, regular first, low second, regular third, regular fourth. G and D are both all regular on everything" She tapped her pencil on the table, "Good work." She got up and grabbed a violin and handed it to me, "I just tuned it before you came in."

She sat next to me and showed me the proper way to hold the instrument, then how pizzicato works. In five minutes she was teaching me how to tighten, loosen, and rosin the bow and how to hold it and problem solve if there was a bad noise. In an hour I was playing through the sample pieces and by the time the class was over she had me working on three of the songs in the booklet. "You're quick to learn, and a natural player. Good job, Ruthanne. Be sure to make it after school on Monday's and Friday's each week and don't forget anything."

From there on out I spent Monday's and Friday's vigorously practicing. I was leaps and bounds above the rest of the class, and became a sort of teacher's pet. I'd spend 30 minutes longer in the classroom than anyone else. But there was a cost to that. About five kids would wait for me when I left class and follow me back to the orphanage. This happened for several weeks. Then they decided to attack me.

Needless to say, I gave them all a good beating. But I didn't get out unscathed. One had cut me from my left shoulder blade all the way down my back with a small pocket knife and another broke one of my ribs. I managed to get into the orphanage and to Ms. Butterfield before I passed out. I wasn't able to play violin, go to school, or attend any fights for over a month. My friend, Ally, brought me school books and sheet music to study. I remember telling her at one point that "I'm going to give up Orchestra. All I do is alienate myself and get in danger." To which she pleaded I don't saying "Don't say that, don't let those morons run your life. If you love doing it, then don't stop."

Ally was a good friend. A good person. Maybe that's why she fell so easily.

 _~End of flashback~_

I went home without Tamaki or Kyoya. They would be working at the host club for another few hours. I did my homework in less than an hour, I double checked and triple checked everything. I will get an 86% in History, an 89% in Math, an 80% in Science, and a 100% in English. I always go all out in English since it is my native language, it would be kind of suspicious if I didn't get at least a 95%.

I made my way to the kitchen, I could really go for a snack. "Hello, Kyro. Do we have anything snacky?" The chef smiled and bowed, "Yes, Miss Suoh." I laughed, "Please, no formalities. It's Ruth." He smiled and nodded, "Of course, Ruth. I just bought these today, per your request." The short, obese, cook handed me a box of chocolate Pocky. "Dude, you are seriously like the best ever." I smiled, gave him a quick hug and ran back to my room; Pocky in hand.

I watched a few episodes of Death Note as I ate, how old is L anyway? He looks at least 20. I pulled up the Wikia page, "Ah, I wasn't that far off then." I nodded. "WAIT HE DIES WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled. Two guards burst the door open and I waved my hand at them, "Anime spoiler. Sorry." They sighed and walked out. The guard has strengthened ten fold since the kidnapping. I guess Dad is seriously worried now.

I let out a yawn and fell backwards onto my bed. "What am I going to wear tonight?" My heart skipped a beat, I hadn't even thought about that. I jumped off my bed and burst open my closet door. Nothing fancy. But something clean looking, we have to keep up appearances for the press. I pulled out my purple acid wash jeans and a light grey button up. Now which coat?

I started playing my Panic! At the Disco playlist as I took a shower, dried off, applied perfume, got dressed, dried and styled my hair, applied my makeup, and all the other things like brushing teeth and using mouthwash. The outfit I decided upon consisted of; purple acid wash skinnies, white tank top, light grey button up, black booties, and a black and purple plaid coat. My hair was pushed to the right side for my face and textured with a flat iron. I studied myself in the mirror for a bit before I decided to change to a pair of matching black tennis shoes instead of the booties.

I grabbed my purse, which held only necessities. I slipped a knife in my bra and headed out the door. Simple, complex, stylish, and laid back all at the same time.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something move, the glistle of blonde hair. Maybe I was wrong, it couldn't be. Tamaki isn't home yet and no one that works here is blonde. With security as tight as it is no one would be able to get in unnoticed. It must be a play of the light and my imagination.

I sat at the bottom of the steps and looked through my Facebook newsfeed. Nothing new. I checked my email, I had about fifteen meaningless ones and one from Ms. Butterfield.

"How is everything going? I heard you got into a car wreck? I hope you and the others are alright. I attached a photo I found after cleaning up my desk. It's of you and Ally on your first day of High-School. I thought you might want it."

I opened the attachment and saw the picture of the fellow blonde haired girl and I standing on the front steps of the orphanage with fake smiles plastered on our 14 year old faces. I stared at my untouched hair for a moment, it was past my belt and a light almost white blonde. Then I stared at Ally. This photo was taken about six months before she died. I was just about to cry when Tamaki burst open the door and Kyoya walked in behind him with a sigh. I sniffed really quick and took a screenshot then locked my phone and put in in my back pocket as I stood.

They must have gone to Kyoya's house first because he was already dressed and ready to go. "You look nice." He complimented. "Thank you, You don't look half bad yourself." He was wearing a pair of black loafers, black slacks, an almost white lavender button up, and a black zip front coat. "You look a little upset." He noted. "Oh, it's nothing. Just got an email from an acquaintance in America that reminded me of someone. That's all." He smiled, "I'm glad it's nothing. Shall we be off?" I gave him a nod, "After you."

We sat down in a restaurant, Kyoya's guards sat close, but at distance. Kyoya ordered water and I ordered the same. "So tell me, do you play any instruments?" He shook his head and replied, "No, I never really got anything out of it." I nodded and took a sip of water. "Did you?" I nearly choked, "I used to play violin, but I stopped about two years ago." I took another sip, hoping he wouldn't dig deeper into the matter. "Why did you stop?" The question I did not want to answer. "I just stopped liking it." I shrugged. It's not a lie, it's just not telling the whole truth.

"What extra classes did you take in America?" He asked. "I took Orchestra, Book Club, Karate Team for a while, I filled in when needed for the Chess Team, and I also filled in for the Debate Team as needed." The waitress came and we ordered our food. "Sounds like you were busy." I chuckled a little, "A little doesn't even begin to cover it."

Our conversation took off, we began talking about grades and higher education. "Are you holding yourself back?" He asked before he put a spoonful of food in his mouth. "Um…" I wanted to avoid the question, "Yes, I am." I whispered. "Why?" he inquired. I gave a sigh, "I don't know, I just don't want any more attention than I already get I guess. I mean, I already have the whole school staring at me like a freak and reporters breathing down my neck almost every time I go someplace." I played with my food.

After a moment he replied, "Just be yourself, if you're able to get straight A's then go for it. Who cares what everyone thinks." I laughed, "You sound like Ally." I shocked myself by saying that, "I-I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." he watched me carefully, but didn't say anything.

 _~Flashback~_

"Ally, are you sure?" I cocked my head at the girl in front of me, "Drugs can really mess people up." She flung her hands up, "This is me now, Ru-Ru." She tightened the band on her arm and got the syringe ready. "You shouldn't do this, what if Ms. Butterfield finds out? Or you do something wrong?" Ally scoffed at me and jabbed the needle into her arm. "You didn't even flinch! Ally! Think about this!" "I HAVE!" She yelled in retaliation, "If you can't be happy that I found myself, then go away." I let out a defeated sigh, "Be careful, Al-Al. Just, be careful." I whispered as I shut the door behind me.

I walked all the way back to the Orphanage. When I got back Ms. Butterfield asked me where Ally was, I just shrugged. I went into the storage room and closed the door. I propped a chair up against the handle so no one could get in and I cried. I cried because my only friend was hurting herself, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. If I told anyone, then Ally would kill herself. She told me that much the first time she took the junk. "Crap!" I screamed.

 _~End of flashback~_

I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sinks. "Dang it, why can't I forget about you?" I mumbled in frustration. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, "Why didn't I stop you? Why didn't I stop you, Ally? Your death is on me. I can't avoid it anymore. If I had just told someone what you were doing! Anyone dang it!" I hit my fist on the countertop. "Get yourself together, Ruth. Come on, That was two years ago, move on."

 _~Flashback~_

"THAT'S MY FRIEND! LET ME SEE HER!" I screamed. Ally had overdosed. "DANG IT! LET ME THROUGH! SHE'S MY FRIEND!" I pushed my way through the bystanders and cops and made it all the way to the gurney before I was pulled away. "NO! DANG IT ALLY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. All I could do was stare blankly at the ambulance as it drove away. Then stare at the metal bars separating the back from the front of the cop car as I was taken for questioning.

 _~End of flashback~_

I fell to my knees, "Why'd you do it, Al-Al?" It's official, I'm breaking down. I stood up, and I stared at myself in the mirror again. "No. I won't…. I won't break. Not now. Not here." I stretched out a bit and dabbed my eyes with a paper towel to make sure I wasn't crying. I sighed and took another look at myself before I walked out of the bathroom. Kyoya was standing outside the door. "Mind telling me what all of that was about?"

 **I tried to add more description to this chapter, and put out in the light some of the things Ruth had gone through. I was planning on ruining their date at first, then decided against it, then wrote this. Yup, that's how it goes.  
**

 **R & R! Once again, thanks for all of the reviews and follows!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for another chapter Y'all! I had work, school, writers block... then a head cold. *sighs* I think I wrote this chapter ten times before I settled on this. :-) Enjoy! It's a little short... but oh well.  
**

 **Bah dahh ddduuunnnnn UPDATE! I fixed this chapter, too. I got this awesome idea of using Microsoft Word instead of Google Docs. Who would have imagined? HA! HA! HA! ~ Akkita**

 **Chapter 8**

I told him everything, about Ally's overdose. That she died. That I stopped playing violin after that; and that I can't even look at a violin without being reminded of her. Everything. He didn't say another word to me, at the restaurant or on the ride home. He dropped me off at my house and I assume he returned to his home.

I sighed and plopped down on my couch, "I really screwed this up!" I screamed into my pillow. I tried playing music but it did nothing to ease my nerves. T.V. was useless. How could I sleep like this? I stared at the picture on my phone. Ally. It was too soon. Much too soon.

There was a knock on my door, "It's unlocked." I said sitting up and locking my phone.

"Ruth?" Tamaki came in and closed the door behind him, "It's okay."

I stared at him, and then regained myself. "Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be?" he sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I could shove him off but what's the point?

"Kyoya told me about your friend. If you need to talk, you can talk to me." He smiled.

I shook my head no, "Talking achieves as much as crying. Absolutely nothing."

"Don't say that, Ruth." He sighed.

I stood up, "Why not? Why not say it?"

A concerned look crossed his face, "You can't, you shouldn't keep this tucked in!"

"BUT I DESERVE THIS!" I yelled.

He stood up and took a step forward, then placed a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away and turned my back, "I deserve everything. I was her friend. I was supposed to protect her. But I didn't. All I had to say was no, tell her no. Or take the drugs from her. But I didn't. If I had told someone or took away that stuff, she'd still be here! Dang it!" My fists were clenched and my breathing was heavy. But still no tears came.

"You don't know that." His voice was laced with pure concern, but I didn't care.

"Go away." I muttered.

"Ruthanne." His voice was desperate now; I suppose mine was as well.

I shook my head and waved my hand, "Please, Tamaki, don't make me repeat myself."

He grabbed me from behind in a hug and lifted me off the ground. He's stronger than he makes out, that's for sure. "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" I kicked and yelled.

"No." His voice cracked, "I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving my sister."

That's what I should have told Ally. If I was there, I could have helped her and got her to a hospital before she died. Maybe then she'd be alright. Maybe then she wouldn't have died. After years, my tears fell.

"I left her…" I wailed, "I should have stayed!" Tamaki held me in a hug as he sat us down on my bed. He didn't say a word; he just let me cry into his shirt.

How could I ever have called myself her friend, if this was all I could ever do for her? All I could ever do for her is cry... I've tucked this side of me away for so long, I've avoided it. But now, it's unavoidable. All those years ago, I made a mistake. It was my mistake, not hers. I should have followed my gut. I should have said something. I should have taken away the drugs. Interference would have saved her life. I feel like I've been going in circles since, running from my tail of regrets. But I can't keep running from something that's attached, it's time I stop and accept that this is a part of me. This is my burden. This is me. Who I am. _Who I've become_.

We fell asleep, my hands grasping his shirt, his hands holding my back and head. My head resting on his chest and his was resting on top of mine.

The chirps of birds outside awakened me; I released his shirt and carefully sat up. I began to make my way across my room when he yawned. My attempt to not wake him was in vain. I swallowed my already damaged pride, "Hey, Tama…. Thanks for not leaving last night. I was a jerk, I'm sorry." He sat up and stared at me for a moment, "It's what big brothers are for." He gave a smile, which I returned.

"So Kyoya told you everything?" I asked as I made my way to my bathroom.

He replied after a moment, "He called as soon as he got home."

I grasped the doorway and looked back to him, "You know, he didn't say anything after I told him about Ally. Did he tell you why?"

He nodded, "He said he didn't feel like it was his place to say anything." I hummed, nodded, entered my bathroom and closed the door.

I got ready for school, slowly, but surely. I thought that moving to Japan would help me rid my demons, but it's just been bringing them to light. Depressed is a word taken lightly, but the reality is that it is a heavy word. _A heavy burden._ And a never ending story.

I slammed my fist on my counter top and stared in the mirror for a moment. "I'll show you." I whispered.

My grades were as I expected, but from here on out I am going to give it my all and go for straight A's.

"Hey blue." I turned my head in the direction of the mocking voice. "Why are you even here?" The boy laughed and walked off.

"I don't know." I muttered in reply, turning my gaze to the (rather pink) world outside the window, "I forgot the reason, if there ever was one."

"What's up, Ruth?" Kyoya asked walking up behind me as I gazed out the window.

"The sky." I said with a slight chuckle, "It's always your place, you know."

I felt his hand touch my back and work its way around my waist, "I thought about it last night, and you're right." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I need to attend to the club, could you stay with us there until we have finished our duties?" he asked, breaking the pleasant silence and motioning me to follow him. I began to walk beside him down the hall, our shoulders almost touching.

"Sure, but only if there is food. Godzilla is waking up." I patted my stomach for emphasis.

"You… Gave your stomach a pet name?" his face remained unchanged behind his glaring glasses, but his voice had serious confusion in it.

"Oh, yeah. I certainly did. Are you jealous that Godzilla has a name but you don't? How about Kyo-Kyo-Puffs?" I chuckled at my own joke for a moment before taking a step away from the slightly embarrassed and angry shadow king. I had said Kyo-Kyo-Puffs right as the door to the club was opened, so everyone inside? Yeah, they probably heard it.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped dead in their tracks and smiles crossed their faces that would but the Cheshire cat to complete shame.

Hikaru, pops up to the right side of him: "Kyo"

Kaoru, pops up to the left side of him: "Kyo"

Both together, stepping in front of him: "Puffs!"

Kyoya, multiple veins popping: "GO BACK TO YOUR GUESTS!"

A black aura appeared around him… As he walked by the flowers... They like, legit died. Like withered up and kicked the pot. Chills went down my spine; I was the one who put him in a bad mood. I better sleep with an eye open.

"Ruth, what happened to Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, her voice laced with wonder and confusion.

"Well, it's a long story… but be careful with him in the breakfast aisle." I let out a slight chuckle.

She shot me a confused look as I walked off to Tamaki. He was swooning around swooning girls in a swooning manner with a swooning - I just need to stop.

"Hey, Tama." I smiled as I took a seat nearby.

"Ruthanne!" He swoo… yelled.

"Kyoya invited me to stay with you guys for a while." I looked over his face for a moment as he scanned the room for Kyo, I knew he found him by his mortified facial expression.

"What happened to him?" He stuttered.

"Ask the twins." I shrugged, "He was fine until they rubbed my nickname for him in."

"Your nickname for him?" Tamaki pondered for a moment, "Kyo?"

"Kyo-Kyo-Puffs." I whispered, in fear of the shadow king's hearing range.

The girls around us began to chuckle, but no one really got the joke. I sighed, time to explain.

"Cocoa puffs are a commoner's cereal. So, I dubbed him Kyo-Kyo-Puffs." Confused but amused chuckles became sheer laughter, and within seconds the shadow king was breathing threats down my neck.

"Come on, Kyo, it is funny!" I pleaded. But his black aura got larger and he wasn't laughing. Despite my utter fear, I gulped and prepared myself. "You know, you're adorable when you're mad. In a frightening way, that is." I let out a laugh, but it sounded nervous… I shrugged it off and took a step toward the angered guy. He stood his ground but I kept coming. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood on my tip toes and planted my lips on his. He didn't kiss back, but his evil aura disappeared. "You have to admit," I muttered into his ear, "That nickname is cute."

 **I'm never going to walk by a box of Cocoa Puffs with a straight face again. Ever.**

 **R & R! **

**And thanks again for all the feedback!**

 **I'd like to get at least one review per chapter before posting another so that I know that (a) people are reading and (b) I'm not going bat guano crazy and making no sense. :-)**


	9. Update:

**No chapter yet, just thought I would update you all.**

 **I am currently having a bad bout with writers block (not to mention school, work, and sickness)...**

 **I have a pretty good idea of where this is going now, and I have taken everyone's advice into consideration and am trying to do much better in quotes and not running paragraphs too long.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It means A LOT! I just wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing this. I am really into this fiction and plan on publishing a Death Note one once this is finished. (extra intensive for me to finish this one, lol)**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone and I hope I can get over this block soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! Took me long enough. lol**

 **I found some new music that inspired me to continue, along with wanting to be able to get my Death Note Fiction out before... next year... ha ha. I wasn't expecting to get this finished so soon because I was at a dead stop for like... A week. But enough of that, this chapter has been checked twice for grammar and spelling but still some stuff can get by me. If you have questions or comments please let me know! And thank you to everyone for your support, and also to TheMidnightGamer for the offer to help me. (I might have to take you up on that if I get stuck again!)**

 **This chapter has also been updated; I just fixed some things that needed fixing so nothing big.**

 **Alright, enough of the A/N. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Yes, I understand. We will be there." Kyoya hung up his phone, "Ruth, our fathers request our presence in the Chairman's office."

"Okay, Kyo." I gave him a thumbs up and finished my conversation with Haruhi. Her and Tama's wedding is soon, and she asked me to be her maid of honour. I, of course, accepted. On the condition that she's mine at Kyo and I's wedding. She agreed.

"Did they say what they wanted to talk about?" I asked grabbing Kyoya's arm.

"No, all they said is that it was important." He stared at me for a moment, "Why are you holding my arm?"

I stared back at him, "Can I not hold your arm?" He shook his head and began walking, me still on his arm following beside.

We walked into the large room and took our seats on the couch across from our fathers. Kyoya was tense, he's like that a lot around his father. I touched his hand in attempted reassurance, but he drew away. I mentally sighed, he can be as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

"Ruthanne, your father and my police force have discovered the reason you are being targeted." Mr. Ootori was sitting all business like, his back straight and his feet flat against the floor.

My father leaned forward, "There are only 4 people in the world who know this, Mr. Ootori, two… un-namable Japanese agents, and myself. There used to the more, but the Mafia killed them trying to get information."

I couldn't keep my mouth shut, "So you thought, 'Oh! Information that could get us killed. Let's obtain it!' Great idea, Dad." Kyoya shot me a glance and his father rose his eyebrow.

My dad, however, laughed it off, "Something like that."

I shook my head before I muttered "Idiot."

"Possibly, but tell me, Miss Suoh, how are we supposed to protect you when we have no idea what the Mafia wants?" Mr. Ootori was now leaning forward, and I noticed Kyoya fidgeting.

"Kyo, is there something wrong?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

He pushed up his glasses, "No, Ruth. Uh, father, please continue."

"As you both know, Alexander and Lucy Macon were murdered. Alexander was a cop, Lucy was a Private Investigator. Both were working on the same case, a very sensitive case." He looked at my father, signaling for him to continue the story, "We aren't at liberty to say what that sensitive case was, but we do believe that you know of it." My father looked at me.

"Me?" I questioned, "Okay, uh, what exactly am I trying to remember here?"

"Anything about Alexander and Lucy's case. Papers you might have seen, conversations you may have heard. Things you might have been told."

I rested my hands on my knees and leaned forward, "Well, I'll try."

 _~Flashback~_

"This is dangerous, Lucy! I don't want you in the investigation anymore." My father was sitting in his chair in the home office. It was mostly wood, a dark colored wood.

"Alex, you know once I started this I wouldn't stop. Don't waste your breath. And keep your voice down, you don't want to wake Ru." My mother was leaned over the desk, her long blonde hair touching the wooden surface.

He shrugged, "Fine then. Look here, it's new evidence."

She made her way around the desk and looked at the computer monitor, The only source of light in the room. "A hair? Whose?" the expression on her face was both excitement and fear.

"The lab hasn't confirmed anything, but I think it's his." he looked over his shoulder to her, his brown hair illuminated by the screen.

My mother turned his chair and rested her hands on the armrests, "If he's tied in, then that… Alex, I want to get Ru away from here. Send her to-"

He interrupted her, "Out of the question. If we did that then they would know, they would definitely come for us. Or her."

She turned away, "I don't like this at all."

 _~End of Flashback~_

"They were talking about an investigation, they had found a hair. My mother asked if it was 'his' hair? Who is he?" I finally said, my eyebrows tightening.

The two men looked at each other and nodded, "There is more, try to remember." Kyoya's dad pushed.

"Okay, I'll try."

I tried as I might but I couldn't remember. "I've got nothing." I muttered as I fell back into the couch and began to stare a hole in the ceiling.

"That's fine; just inform one of us if anything stands out." My dad stated, "Honestly, we don't want to give you any more information than you already know. It could be very bad if you were kidnapped again and said something."

"So you're only worried about what I would say, not me?" I seethed.

"Don't twist my words, Ruth." He scolded.

"There's no twisting." My voice was getting angrier by the minute.

Kyoya's father got uncomfortable, "Kyoya, why don't you and Ruth go on a date?" It was phrased as a question, but came out as an order.

"Of course, father." Kyoya stood and held out his arm for me. My glare remained on my father until we left the room.

"You were a little hostile in there." He remarked.

"You were a little quiet in there." I retorted.

He let out a sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged, "Feed me and tell me I'm pretty?"

An annoyed glance from the Shadow King made its way to me, I chuckled, "Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me I'm pretty. You just have to feed me. Godzilla says it's way past time for a snack."

He let out a low chuckle and as he pulled his phone out to call the limo over.

"Hey Kyo-Kyo?" I asked, putting on my best puppy face.

"Yes?" He replied completely ignoring it.

I let out a defeated sigh, "I was wondering, do you have any self-defense training?"

"I know some self-defense, yes." Well, that was a very helpful answer. He continued, "Although American street fighting might be of some use in the future."

Ah, he knew what I was getting to.

"I'll have the shrimp bento box and a water, please." I told the waiter. He nodded and walked off. "Let's go to the gym after this for your first lesson." I said passively.

"Fighting after eating-"

I cut him off, "We won't be working too hard, just basics like how to wrap your hands and how to throw each punch and kick. From there you can practice at home until the next lesson."

He nodded, "I have a feeling you are going to expect a lot from me."

"I expect you to be able to at least put up a fight against me." I said with a shrug, he cocked an eyebrow but the food came before he could make any remark in retort.

He gave me a slightly annoyed and quizzical look.

"Oh hush." I scolded with a wave of my hand.

"Like this?" He asked, attempting to wrap his hand... for about the fifteen-hundredth time.

"Almost, here." I fixed the wrapping for him. He seemed intrigued and somewhat offended at the same time. "I see." He said.

"Now, make sure to twist your body as well. That adds much more force to your punch. So you want to get in the habit." I walked behind him and kicked his feet apart, "Remember your stance, Puffs."

He glared at me for using the nickname and corrected his mistakes, "Like this?"

"Exactly. Good job!" I smiled, "That's all for now. Don't forget to practice. Wide stance, twisting punches."

He scribbled some stuff in his notebook and packed his things back together.

"Oh! I almost forgot, keep an eye out for crotch shots. They almost always cause a K.O." I giggled, "Unless of course, you have balls of steel."

His face turned somewhat pink and his ears went red. _Did I break him?_

"Kyo, you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't look to me when he replied, "Don't you think that comment was a little, excessive?"

I burst out laughing, "What ball jokes make you uncomfortable?"

His ears went redder and his face turned the color of a tomato. He can't take the jokes. _I figured out how to break him!_

After my burst of laughter we remained silent for the entire ride to my house. Mansion. Castle. I swear that place gets bigger every time.

He smiled as he walked me to the front doors. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "See you tomorrow."

His breath was hot against my neck, bringing goosebumps down my arms. He chuckled to himself a bit as he pulled away.

I shook off the bumps and opened the door. "Good evening, Miss Suoh!" The Butler said with an ear to ear smile.

"Good evening, sir." I said handing him my school bag.

He chuckled to himself, "So, how are you a Kyoya getting along?"

Interesting that a Butler would ask... "Just fine." I smiled, shrugging it off.

The Butler nodded with a large smile, "Glad to hear, Miss."

I made my way up to my room. Dang I love it in there. The designer was perfect, he understood everything and... Just... Ugh. It's perfect.

I turned on the water in the bathtub, I don't generally do baths but what the heck... Might as well.

I stripped down and lowered myself into the hot soapy water. I let out a sigh and went deeper into the mix.

Everything faded out as my body relaxed. I wasn't planning on falling asleep, but crap happens.

* * *

"Aren't you all soapy!" My mother exclaimed.

I giggled in reply.

My father walked in, "Getting all clean for tomorrow?" He cooed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "I'm getting all clean for daddy's promottioommn."

"It's promotion, dear." My mother laughed.

"Pro-mote-shown?" I said, questioning.

"Promotion." My father chuckled.

"Promotion!" I giggled as I flung bath bubbles in the air.

* * *

I woke up, "Why would I be remembering that?" I muttered. I sat up in the now cold water with a sigh. "I guess it was just the bath."

I pulled on my yoga pants and slipped on my tank top, of which I have dubbed my pajamas; I turned out the lights and climbed into bed.

Once again, I had that same dream of the two guys. _How long will this plague me?_

 **One thing that I always laugh at - I spell words with an extra 'u' (humour, colour, honour) and I'm American, always have been... I guess all those BBC shows I watched growing up rubbed off on me. Anyway, that's why my spelling might seem off to y'all. Just one of my quirks.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**I looked at my stat's for this story and I have almost 1,500 views! That's awesome. Thanks Y'all!**_

 _ **WARNING: Violence and gore - I almost brought this fic up to an M rating for the violence in this one, but I decided to keep it at T and put in a warning since all the chapters aren't like this!**_

 _ **Also, this is the longest chapter I have written! 3,500+ words! I went back and fixed my mistake in this chapter, I spelled Yuuichi's name Yuuchi. Sigh.  
**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

I set up my music to play "Victorious" by "Panic! At the Disco", a new song I stumbled upon in recommended music. There's just something about the song that really picks me up. I guess it's the upbeat tempo... Finger points and singing into my hairbrush _might_ have happened, but I'm not admitting anything.

I washed up and styled my hair, it's time to re-dye. Have to remember to do that later...

I slipped on the uniform dress. Maybe I should try to pass as a boy like Haruhi so I can wear some pants. I want pants. _I need pants._ I turned off my music and made my way downstairs to the table; taking my seat and accepting the plate of food.

Luckily, I managed to get the cook -the most awesomest, sweetest, foodiest cook- to get me American bacon and scrambled eggs… with maple syrup. It sounds weird but maple syrup on bacon and eggs is like the best thing since sliced bread to me. I actually will not eat eggs without syrup. It always makes me laugh because Tama always shoots me a questioning look when I eat it, not that I care. He doesn't know what he's missing.

Just when I had finished, drank my Orange Juice and wiped my mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"Was Kyoya picking you up today?" Tamaki asked.

I thought for a moment, "Not that I know of."

"She's right in there, sir." The butler motioned.

There was a man in a suit; he carried himself like a police officer, but not a regular street cop. I think the most interesting thing about him was that he still had on his sunglasses. His light brown hair was well groomed... he looked really cool.

"Ruthanne, can we talk in private for a moment?" The man asked.

"No offense, sir, but who are you and what is your business here?" I asked as I got to my feet. I can't help but feel I know this man.

"The name is Tachibana, I am one of the three bodyguards assigned to Mr. Ootori's son, Kyoya." The man replied. That's where I know him! Whew. Okay… Why is he here?

"Sorry, I should have known!" I laughed it off, "Of course, we can use my father's study, as he is currently at the school."

He nodded, I noticed his blood pressure was rather high and his hands were shaking. We headed off to talk.

"What is wrong?" I asked, getting down to business.

"Kyoya is missing; no one knows where he is." Tachibana said with fear in his voice.

I tapped my chin, no need to get worked up yet, "Well, he isn't here. Have you checked the school, the lake, and maybe the gym?"

He ran a hand over his face, "All of those places have been checked. Nothing, no one even saw him."

I sat in my father's chair, "Don't worry, Mr. Tachibana, he'll turn up."

"I should be telling you that." He placed his hands on the desk and looked to the floor with a sigh.

I cocked my head; this man seems to be really attached to Kyo. He must really care about him to be this worried. "You know if you keep stressed like that you'll get wrinkles."

He looked up, fixing his gaze on me, "I can't help but think 'what if it was my kid'"

I reached my hands across the desk and rested them on his, "Kyo is just fine. I know he is. We will find him, and when we do I will make him fully apologize for making you worried; whether he was kidnapped or walked out himself." That got a smile from the man.

"Tama, I'm not going to school today. Tell dad I felt sick." I said as I walked by the dining room. Tamaki gave me a curious look, "Of course, my darling sister!"

I changed out of the dress and into a pair of black skinnies and a Fall Out Boy tee. I slipped on my best running shoes and met Tachibana at the front door. "Let's find Kyo-Kyo."

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Let's try the beach hous-" I cut off Tachibana, "We need to check every abandoned warehouse within a fifty mile radius."

He paused for a moment, "What she said."

"Alright." The driver nodded.

"If there is danger, you run. Okay?" Tachibana told me.

"Run from danger? Oh heck no. If I see Kyo I'm getting him out of there if I have to kill someone or even die to do it." I replied crossing my arms.

"Ruth."

"My mind is made. Do you have a gun?"

"Well, yes."

"Don't pull it unless you have to." I instructed, "We don't need Kyo getting shot in crossfire"

"You're confident." He replied.

I scoffed, "I've dealt with guys like this before."

"You seem sure he was kidnapped." His eyebrow rose as he turned his head in my direction.

"Kyo is too… Ootori to just wander off." I shrugged, "If you know what I mean."

"This is the first one." The driver informed. I have a bad feeling about the driver. I don't know why, but it's that gut feeling I've learned to listen to.

"Thank you." Tachibana nodded, "If we aren't out in five minutes you know what to do."

"The driver is in on it. We need to ditch him, preferably in a ditch, ASAP." I whispered, "He'll just drive us in circles and take us anywhere but where we need to go."

"You seem sure of that."

"Gut feelings generally don't let me down."

"Alright," He said facing me, "How do you think we should rid ourselves of him?"

A smile crossed my face, "I've got an idea."

I ran over to the restaurant across the street (that was out of view to the driver) and picked up several red colored condiments. I ran back to Tachibana, "Okay. Fire two shots into ground, then I'll squirt this stuff on my shoulder and shirt so it looks like I got shot. Carry me to the car and order him to take me to the hospital. From there we ditch him and get a car for ourselves. No keys needed, I can wire one to work."

He gave me a look before he shot two shots into the ground and I covered myself in the red. He picked me up and I began to use those acting lessons from Drama class.

"Get us to a hospital! Quick!" Tachibana ordered. The driver had a confused look on his face and sped over to the hospital. Tachibana carried me in, Yuuichi asked what happened. I was set down, "Nothing, just needed to ditch a phoney driver."

He raised an eyebrow and looked to Tachibana, who shrugged, "Kyoya was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

We quickly explained everything to Yuuichi. He was worried, but trusted us to get Kyo back safe and sound.

"Ruth, be careful." he warned.

"What? Don't want to see me again?" I waved as I walked out the door.

"That one." I pointed to a black Toyota, "It will work."

I opened the conveniently unlocked door and removed a panel revealing some wiring; I hot-wired the car and pulled myself up with an accomplished smile. "You can drive right?"

Tachibana laughed, "Yes."

We made our way to the next warehouse; this one has to be the one. I have that feeling.

Tachibana handed me a knife, "Keep safe."

I nodded, "Remember, don't pull your gun unless you have to." I carefully opened the door of the Toyota.

"Affirmative." He replied.

I looked at him, "What?"

"I'm in agent mode." His eyebrow rose above his sunglasses.

I smirked, "Okay, double-oh-seven."

We made our way into the warehouse. Kyoya was tied to a chair in the middle. Bruises visible on his face and blood on the floor around him. But it didn't look like anyone else was there. However, it felt like a trap. Like they were saying no one was there. Tachibana must have had the feeling also, as we shared a glance and cautiously made our way around, surveying the building.

My heart was beating too quickly, Kyoya was hurt. He was being held hostage. I had to save him.

But this warehouse. It's so familiar. I can almost hear those two men talking, laughing, _saying what they were going to do to me._ I shuddered.

Then I became calm. My hands weren't shaking anymore, my heart rate leveled out, my breathing became normal. I was cool as a cucumber. And so was the metal of the blade I was given.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and ducked, knowing there was a fist coming for me. I pushed myself and the blade towards the man and let the knife bury itself into his abdomen. I jerked out the blade and kicked the man in the chin, knocking him out. "I will kill all of you." I muttered as I dug the knife into his temple.

 _It's like I'm ten again._

I want to watch the blood ooze out of the wounds of my enemy. I want to feel their blood on my hands, the warmth of it between my fingers. I want the satisfaction of the light of life leaving their eyes. I want to smell the metallic scent of their spilled blood.

 _I want revenge._

"Tsk." I watched his blood run down my hands and drip onto the concrete floor. "Who's next."

I heard a gunshot followed by a yelp of pain that sounded like it might have been Tachibana's. I followed my senses and before long I was face to face with the gunman. Without any thought I twirled and threw the knife for maximum force. It hit the man square in the heart. I approached the now dead man and pulled the knife from his chest, watching the blood puddle. I took his gun and moved on, looking for Tachibana.

"Ru-" He breathed.

I turned to see him on the ground, his left shoulder covered in blood. "Mr. Tachibana, keep pressure on that wound." I listened, "There are at least two men coming. Can you fire your gun?"

"Yes." He managed.

"Good, if one gets by me you'll have to take him down." I seethed.

I saw one turn the corner and pointed the gun, a .45 caliber Smith and Wesson. I had about five rounds.

I shot the man between the eyebrows. I smirked as his body collapsed.

The next man yelled, "Masaru is down!"

I smirked, "Yeah, I guess he wasn't a victor after all."

The man jumped back, "You did this?" He exclaimed.

"Maybe," I chuckled, "Maybe not."

"You're insane!" He stuttered.

"Sane don't get you much of anywhere." I looked at the body, "Well, I guess it gets you _somewhere._ "

Without much thought I shot that man between the eyebrows as well. "Tsk. No fun. Too easy." I muttered.

"Ruth, are you alright?" Tachibana asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" I replied, looking at him.

"G-good." he stuttered, his hands shaking.

I gave him the knife and the pistol, "I won't be needing these boring weapons." I scoffed as I walked off.

It wasn't long before I saw another man, this one bearing a rifle, walking around. "Hey you." I said, leaning against a wall. The man jumped around and pointed the rifle at me. "Woah, now. Don't get all worked up." I walked towards him, grabbing the barrel of the gun and swiftly using it to spin kick the man in the face. I now had the rifle.

The man raised his hands, "Don't shoot! Please! I had nothing to do with this!"

"Why did you kidnap Kyoya?" A man appeared behind me and I twisted and shot him, turning back to the man who I had just knocked down now trying to get away. I didn't even flinch when I shot him in the leg. "Why?" I yelled over his screams.

"Because we wanted you." A sleazy and deep voice. That same one from last time.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Mafia man."

"Please, it's Yogisha."

I scoffed as I raised the rifle to point at him, "I'm here, what do you want this time? A pic-i-nic basket?"

"Funny, really." He laughed, "Years ago, you were a little three year old. You had access to information that we really, really, need."

"Funny, really." I laughed in return, "I'm not telling you anything." I pulled the trigger and actually missed. The man from earlier had grabbed my leg and tugged it.

I hit him upside the head with the butt of the gun and before I could do anything Yogi-bear was all up in my business. I thrust my head forward into his, causing him to fall back in pain and shock. I shot him, not just once but the entire magazine. I threw down the rifle and ran for Kyoya. He takes more importance than Tachibana.

I untied the restraints. He was unconscious. I sighed as I picked him up over my shoulder and walked out the door. I made my way to the Toyota and put him inside. I dashed back inside and retrieved Tachibana, but three men were standing there. I took one of the guns and shot all three of them down. I had Tashi's arm draped over my shoulders as I helped him to the car as well. I sat him in the passenger seat.

"You can drive, right?" He asked, laughing through his obvious pain.

"Nope, but there is a first for everything." I replied, putting the car in gear.

"You're joking… right?" He stuttered.

I let out a low laugh, "Sure."

I hightailed it to the hospital.

"My word what happened?" Yuuichi asked, looking over his brother and his family's trusted they were being rolled in on stretchers.

"We got Kyo back. By force." I informed.

I realized then that I was covered in blood. And that I had a throbbing headache from the head-butt I gave the Yogi-bear dude. I let out a sigh as I walked to the bathroom. I looked like I just came out of a horror movie, but I guess, I had.

A nurse walked in, "Yuuichi asked me to come in and see if you were alright."

I fixed my gaze on the woman and replied, as I watched her every move. "I might have a concussion. Some minor scrapes and bruises, too. Tell him that once I get cleaned up I'll see him." I have a bad feeling about her, but maybe I am just on edge.

The nurse nodded and walked out, I immediately hid in one of the bathroom stalls, balancing on the toilet seat and looking through the crack in the door.

For once, my gut was wrong. No one came, everything was normal.

"I'm just wound up." I said shaking my head as I left the bathroom. I walked to Yuuichi's office, following the nurse's directions. I sat in the chair in front of his desk and skimmed over the papers sitting openly on the desk, out of my curiosity.

Minutes turned into hours, and it was about fifteen minutes in that I started searching his office. I saw every book, every file that wasn't in the locked drawers, every trinket on his desk, and then I stopped for a moment to study the picture on his desk of him and the rest of the Ootori's

"Satisfying your curiosity?" He asked with a tap on the door.

I jumped backwards, "Oh, it's you." I sighed.

"Really boosting my self-esteem, Ruth." he muttered walking the rest of the way in his office and shutting the door. "Let's see what damage you've done to yourself this time."

I plopped down in the guest's chair and he kneeled in front of me, examining my now clotted hands. "Throw a few punches?" he asked - his right eyebrow raising.

"And a few knifes." I shrugged.

He pushed my hair off of my forehead; a tinge of pain hit me when he touched the area I used to head-butt that bear dude. "Sorry." He said slightly smiling, as if trying to look reassuring.

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying it." I seethed. That got a chuckle from the doctor examining my head.

"How are Kyoya and Tachibana?" I asked after a few silent moments.

He let out a sigh, "Kyoya took a hefty beating, my father is working on him personally. He had a lot of broken bones to set." his brow tightened, "Tachibana is okay, the bullet went straight through. Once he gets some blood into him he'll be good as new."

I smiled, "That's good to hear about Tachi."

"Tachi?" He questioned.

"Tachibana is a mouthful." I giggled, "So Tachi."

He shook his head, "Come on, I'll get you some pain killers. You don't seem to have any problems. I could run an x-ray on your head to make sure you didn't crack your skull but it looks to me just like a nasty bruise."

"After that I want to see Kyo and Tachi."

"Sure."

"Kyo is almost out of surgery, so let's see Tachibana first." Yuuichi said gesturing for me to walk.

We made it to the room; Yuuichi took the opportunity to check all of the tubes and things.

"Yuuichi, I want to speak with Ruth alone." Tachi said.

"Very well, I will be with Kyoya." He nodded to me and I nodded back.

"I want to first off say thank you, thank you for saving me and Kyoya. Second," He sighed, "What was that back there? You went total psycho."

I sat myself in the visitor's chair, "Only Kyo and I know of this, but there was an incident I was involved in a while back…" I skipped the part of killing those two men, "What happened was I turned back, back to what I felt then to be able to protect myself and the ones I love. I had to lose my sanity to keep from breaking."

He stared at me for a few moments, "I understand. Look, Ruth, be careful. Okay? These people were able to kidnap Kyoya without anyone knowing. Without an entire private police force and three bodyguards knowing…" he trailed off and stared at the tubes pushing blood and I.V. fluid into him.

"You don't blame yourself for that personally, do you?" I asked, placing my hand in his much larger one.

He gently grasped it, "How can I not? I failed my duty."

"You didn't fail. There was nothing you could do. Now stop your self-pity party and get a hold of your crap." My voice was firm.

He looked me in the eyes for a moment, "Okay."

"If you are worried about being out of a job, I will personally make sure that if they fire you, the Suoh's hire you."

With that being said I left, only adding one more thing as I walked out the door, _"I'm sorry."_

Why I said that I am unsure, I just felt like it needed to be said. Like I did or said something out of line that I needed to apologize for. Maybe I just pitied him, because I had a feeling he's thinking that if he can't protect Kyoya than he can't protect his own children.

I made my way to the operating room that Kyo was in; his father was scrubbing up after the surgery. I pushed open the door a bit, "Sir, is it alright for me to come in?"

"It's fine." He said looking over to me, "Kyoya will be okay."

I nodded, "I'm glad to hear that." I felt a ping in my chest, like a worried kind of one. I pushed aside all of my personal problems in order to save those two. Now I guess my true feelings are finally returning.

As if he could tell I was beginning to have a worry attack, he spoke again. "You can sit with him in the ICU."

My eyes lit up, "What room?" I asked.

"258A." he replied, if I didn't know better he had a smile on his face. Maybe it's just my pain killers.

I made it to room 258A and opened the door, Kyoya was hooked up to all sorts of things. The heart monitor giving a steady beep and the blood and I.V. dripping. It hurt me to see him like that. _Did I put him through this all those times I was hospitalized?_ My heart sank.

I sat in the visitors chair next to him, pulling it closer to his bed side. It wasn't long before the drowsiness of the medication kicked in, I grasped his hand and laid my head next to it, then let the drugs take me.

"Ruth?" The voice was weak and cracked. But I knew it was Kyoya's.

I sat up and smiled, "Hey there, you scared me Kyo-Kyo."

He squinted at me and then looked around the room, "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped, then beat up. Tachibana and I got you and brought you to the hospital." I explained, in short.

"More like you saved Kyoya and then my sorry rear." Tachi said being rolled into the room by Yuuichi.

I looked over to them, Tachi was bandaged up and in a wheelchair, but his color had returned.

"Yuuichi, do you have another one of those pain killers?" I asked, feeling my headache return.

He laughed and tossed me one, "Next time, don't head-butt your opponent."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tachibana?" Kyoya asked, seeing that his bodyguard was injured.

"I was shot, but I'm fine. Thanks to Ruth." He nodded over to me as I took the cow-pill, ready for the pain to subside.

"Enough of us, how are you Kyoya?" I asked, taking hold of his hand again.

"I've felt better" he muttered.

Yuuichi did some things with the bags of liquid running into Kyo, "I'll add some better pain killers if you want." He stated, looking to his younger brother. Kyoya shook his head no, but Tachi and I shook our heads yes. Kyoya wouldn't admit he was in horrific pain if his life depended on it. Yuuichi let out a slight laugh, "Looks like you're getting those pain killers."

Yuuichi and Tachi left, I took the opportunity to talk to Kyo some more.

I raised his hand, gently, and placed it on my cheek. He ran his fingers into my hair and smiled a bit.

My tears began to fall, "Kyo, I did some things back there… I… Don't know what's going to become of it."

"What things?" he asked.

"I... killed some people." I whispered.

"It's okay," He let out a sigh and ran his fingertips along my ear before wiping away my tears with his thumb, "It'll be okay."

 _ **On a roll now! I feel like I might have made Tachibana a little soft, but he really isn't in the anime much (if at all). So I guess he could be like that.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews and please keep them coming! If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to put them in the reviews or PM me. ~Akkita**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Another long chapter! Hopefully I can keep this up... I'm writing other things as well, so when I get stuck here I can update those. As always, leave a review! I love hearing feedback even if it's just something like "That's great!". Also, constrictive crit. gives me the ability to make this fiction even better, so If something doesn't read right or you see any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know. Thanks Y'all! ~ Akkita**_

 **Chapter 11**

I shot up from another nightmare. I was covered in sweat and most of my pillows and blankets were thrown across the room. I let out a sigh as I looked at the time. It's just an hour before I normally get up, so there isn't a point in going back to sleep.

I walked over to my bathroom and took a shower, the water stung the cuts on my hands but after all the fights I have been in I'm used to the pain.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off; I opened up my medicine cabinet and pulled out an anti-bacterial, the gauze, and the medical tape. I wrapped my hands after applying a generous layer of medication to them. I then dried my hair and styled it, it still needed dying but I can't do that with my hands like this.

I sighed as I walked back into my room to get dressed; I slipped on my underwear and decided to look some stuff up before I put on that monstrosity of a dress. Banana yellow? Seriously, what was dad thinking?

I thought for a moment, there is no reason why I can't wear a pair of pants _under_ the dress. I mean, I have to wear stockings anyway. I patted myself on the back for the idea and slipped on a pair of white jeggings. Then it hit me, I can also wear a tank top under the dress.

I slipped on a black tank and then the dress. It looked just fine like that. I smiled at my ingenious idea in the mirror.

I slipped on my shoes and headed downstairs, careful to be sure my father had already left.

Over time the staff and I have become good friends, and we've invented signals. Some meaning no one else is home, some meaning just Tama, some just dad, some saying both are home. The first staff member I saw, the maid who generally cleans Tama's room, gave me the signal that my father wasn't home.

I gave a sigh of relief, after the talk I got yesterday I'm relieved I don't have to face him.

 ** _One day earlier..._**

I talked to Kyoya about what I did, how I did it, that you almost could say I enjoyed it. I told him that I was frustrated and scared at myself. Because what would happen if I let my sanity go and couldn't get it back?

No matter what I said, he reassured me that it would be alright. That I just needed to get some sleep and relax. I nodded in agreement, but couldn't see how I could relax. Not after killing all those men.

Just as I was leaving his side my father burst through the door with Tamaki looking very sheepish behind him.

"Ruthanne Drummond Suoh!" He said in the firmest voice I've ever heard from him.

I took a step back, "Wh-why did you use my middle name?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed! And you skipped out on school? Are you kidding me?"

I sighed; Kyo didn't need to suffer through the lecture I'd gotten myself into. "Dad, can we please just take this outside?" I asked pointing to a heavily bandaged Kyo-Kyo.

He sighed in return and stepped out of the doorway gesturing me to go first, which I did. Tamaki stayed with Kyoya. The second my father and I got out of the building he began almost screaming at me telling me how stupid I was and how dangerous everything was and honestly, I didn't need him telling me what I already knew.

I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands, "I know. And I'm kicking myself for it enough." I groaned.

"You should be!"

"But still," I said as I looked up and around the parking lot, "I'm wondering about what would have happened if I didn't go. If Kyo or Tachi would have been killed... Dad, please understand that I'm really confused right now and you yelling at me isn't making it any easier to figure out."

It was like I threw a brick in his face, the sudden realization of what I was saying. "Ruth, I'm sorry. I just, I was worried." He rested a hand on my shoulder then sat next to me.

He tapped his fingers together, looking intent on staring at them. I reached over and ran my hand down his wrist and into his hand. He gasped it and I returned the favor. We sat there for a while holding hands on the bench, before he spoke up.

"You killed their leader."

I withdrew my hand and rubbed my temples, "Yogisha; that was his name. I don't know if it's good or bad that I know it."

"He tried to kill you and your brother, Kyoya as well. He even kidnapped all three of you." He stated giving me a concerned look.

"I know, but…" I rubbed my eyes, "I don't know."

"I'm still mad at you." He stood, "Go say goodbye to Kyoya, you have school tomorrow."

 ** _Present Time..._**

I wasn't all that hungry so I grabbed an apple and sat on the stairs outside.

"Dad said he wanted to talk to you after school." Tamaki sat next to me, twirling a rose in his fingers.

I let out a sigh, "Tama what am I doing?"

"Sitting?"

I shoved him, "I had no idea, idiot."

He laughed and looked out into the yard, "I think you know exactly what you're doing, Ru-Ru."

"I question my judgement sometimes." I muttered.

"We all do." He stood, "Come on, the limo is here, we have to pick up Haruhi."

One thing I can count on Tama for is reassurance when I really need it. Around pretty much everyone else he's a total goof, always swooning and spinning around in rose petals. But with me, when we're alone, he's actually a pretty good big brother. He loves me, I can see that. He's one of the few people I actually trust.

Our grades came in again; straight A's, all 100%'s. My teachers all looked at me quizzically as they handed me my papers, like they thought I was cheating. Once I finished my last class I went to go see my father.

"Father," I began, "You wanted to see me?"

He looked up from his work, "Yes, please sit." He stacked a few papers and pushed them aside, "First off, are you cheating?"

I was taken almost aback by this, I would have most definitely been taken aback if I hadn't seen the teacher's expressions as they handed me my grades. "No sir," I said straightening, "Kyoya had encouraged me to stop holding myself back, so I did."

He leaned back in his chair, "I see. How would you feel about doing extra work and getting ahead a grade?"

I was taken aback by that, "Um…" I collected myself, "I'm not against it. If I can graduate early I will."

He smiled, "Then do. Second off, the issue of the Mafia... I thought you should be informed first that they will no longer be an issue."

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Third off, stop blaming yourself. As I believe you told Tachibana 'Stop your self-pity party and get ahold of your crap.'"

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do need to take my own medicine." I stood to leave, "Is that all?"

"Yes, go stay with your brother until club activities are over, then go see Kyoya."

"Thanks, dad."

"Hey, Ruth," He looked at me softly, "Thanks for calling me dad, it means a lot."

I let out a kind of sarcastic chuckle to myself, "No matter what, whether I'm illegitimate or not, you will always be my father… And dad, I want the truth some time. The truth about you and my mom and other dad. I want to know everything, okay?"

"Of course, now hurry; you have to take Kyoya's position in bookkeeping."

I let out a sigh, "Of course I do." I let out a little laugh, "See you tonight."

I opened the doors to the Host Club to reveal… The Zuka Club. I let out a sigh, I did some research on them and they are no goods. "You three best leave here now." I announced as I loudly closed the door.

"Oh! You poor, poor, damsel! Could the horrid men of the host club have reeled you in too?" Benibara grasped my shoulders as she spun.

"I'm related to one of those horrible men and engaged to another. I also have access to the school's security and the Ootori staff. Not to mention, a black belt in karate. I highly suggest you release me and leave here before force is used." Everyone but Benibara stepped back at the black aura that appeared around me.

"Oh, my. You really are deeply intertwined with their shenanigans." She pulled a rose out of nowhere, "Lobelia's Zuka Club must save you, my dear."

"How about you take your two Bazooka's and save yourselves." I seethed. I had too much work to do to deal with this.

Beni-Barbie came towards me in what I assumed was an attempt to kidnap me. I planted a firm (and painful) fist into her stomach. Then I kicked her to the ground with a flying front kick.

The three of them scrambled out of the clubroom.

"Alright! After club Tama and I are going to see Kyo, so if anyone else wants to see him you can ride with us, right bro?" I announced. Everyone in the room sweat dropped by my change in attitude.

"I think he'd appreciate seeing us all caring about him enough to stop by." Haruhi thought aloud.

"Then it is settled! We all go and see Mommy after club activities!"

"Boss, you didn't ask us." The twins chimed in.

"Forget it guys, he's already gone." I muttered as I walked by the group to pick up the guest book on the desk in the back.

The club went smoothly, a lot of girls asked where Kyo was; I lied and told him that he was taking a much needed vacation. They all nodded and smiled then went to their chosen hosts.

"I miss Honey and Mori." I heard from a few girls. They should call those two over every now and then; we might get some of the girls returning. Kind of like an alumni night. I wrote the idea down on a piece of paper and stuck it on top of the documentation of the girls' purchases.

"Unfortunately time is up, please say goodbye to your hosts!" I yelled.

Once the clubroom was cleaned and tidied we all left and piled into the limo, then headed off to the hospital.

"Ruth, you really reminded of me of Kyoya earlier." Karou mentioned.

"Yeah, it was really creepy." Hikaru added.

"I agree," Haruhi stated, "but thanks. They were trying to take me... Again."

I sighed, "From what I read about them online I want nothing to do with them."

"I'm so glad my darling sister can fight off those horrible Zuka club members!" Tamaki exclaimed.

A smirk came to my face, "That Beni-barbie was nothing, really."

We arrived at the hospital and everyone piled out, I led them all to the room. "Wait out here for a second; we don't want to all just barge in on him if he's not up to it." I ordered.

Everyone nodded in universal agreement.

I walked into his room, "Hey, Kyo. Are you feeling up to some visitors?"

"If I said no would they still come in?" He asked.

I giggled, "Probably."

"Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hey, Kyoya." Hikaru greeted.

"What's up?" Karou questioned.

"Hello, Kyoya, how are you feeling?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"Hello, everyone. I'm feeling somewhat better, still sore, but better." He said, looking around the room.

"You should have seen your girlfriend today! She served the Zuka Club up!" Hikaru said with many hand movements.

"Yeah, she punched her and kicked her out of the club!" Karou added, trying to imitate my punch and kick.

"Guys, come on, it wasn't-" I was cut off by both the twins, "Boss can she join the club?"

I was floored, "Guys! This isn't the time." I shook my head in disbelief.

I ignored the idiots that surrounded me, as did Haruhi,

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"My family has already supplied me with what I need, but thanks." He declined.

"No food?" Haruhi asked as she looked around the room.

"No manga?" I questioned, also looking around the room.

"I'm fine, really." He nearly pleaded. Haruhi shrugged it off, but although he was in a hospital bed, he was going to pay for me having to save him. Besides, I think he secretly enjoys me pressing his buttons.

"Do you want a Hentai or a Yaoi?" I asked, loud enough for the others to hear me, "I saw both in your room the other day."

"Ruth, you have never been in my room... How could you have seen anything?" He asked, his ears hinting pink.

"Oh holy manga, you really do have those?" I asked, his wording and reddening ears hinted that he had at least one of the two genres.

"I didn't say that."

"Then why are you blushing?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, Kyo, why?" Karou added.

"Mommy! I can't believe this! I refuse it!" Tamaki dramatically pranced around the room in his horror.

"Now, now, boys. If Kyo-Kyo-Puffs is into that kind of stuff who are we to judge?" I laughed.

"Ruth, do you think you could be going a little hard on him?" Haruhi whispered into my ear.

I shrugged in response.

The others left but I stayed awhile longer. I sat down in the guest chair and grabbed Kyoya's hand. He looked at me with confusion.

"In all seriousness, if you need something, don't hesitate to give me a call." I smiled.

"Of course." he nodded and returned to looking at the bedsheets.

"Yeah, that color really is interesting. I haven't seen one like it before." I said sarcastically, "Do you think it matches the walls though?"

Kyoya shot me a look, of which I returned.

"I'm just thinking." he muttered.

"Well, don't hurt yourself." I muttered back.

"So the mafia has been taken care of, completely?" he asked, returning his attention to me.

I nodded, "They have been, yes."

Silence filled the room. It made me want to squirm in my chair; silence was a sure way to annoy me. "Kyo, I know this really goes without saying… But I love you; I love you more than I love an anime marathon conjoined with a Pocky binge."

"You must love me a lot then." he laughed as he raised his hand and cupped my cheek, "I love you too, Ru."

I let out a laugh, "More than your black notebook and your laptop?"

"Well, I don't know…" he smiled.

I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips; once I began to pull away he ran his hand to the back of my head and pulled me back in.

His lips sent a tingle over my own, but all too soon he pulled away. He looked me in the eyes, our breath intertwining brought chill bumps to my skin, "I love you way more than either of those things." he whispered.

"Humm Hmmm." I turned my head to see Yuuichi with an ear to ear smile, "As utterly adorable as you two are, my little brother here doesn't need to get his heart rate too high."

I looked to the monitor, finally realizing how fast it was beeping. I let out a soft chuckle and shook my head, "Yuuichi, keep an eye on him for me."

He gave a chuckle of his own before heading over to the bedside and checking everything. I walked to the door and looked back at the brothers, "See you two tomorrow, okay?"

I got home and hit the books, my grades have to stay above 95 in each subject and I have to study extra to get ahead. I let out a sigh as I set my American History book on the table, some of this information was nice to know, but most of it was just beating a dead horse.

I lowered my head to my desk and let out a long sigh, "This is all so boring."

There was a knock on my door, "Ruth, may I come in?" asked my father.

I lifted my head from my desk, pulling the papers that stuck to my forehead off. "Yeah, come on in." I yawned.

"I thought it was time I came clean with you." He sat down on my couch and signaled me to sit beside him.

"Okay, come clean then." I sat down and stared at him intently.

 _ **I don't think it is possible for me to write a chapter without a cliffhanger.**_

 _ **R &R!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I decided to make this one in Yuzuru's POV. Hopefully it all makes sense. Please review! If you see any issues, please bring them to my attention.**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

**Yuzuru POV**

"I should have been frank with you from the start, however I wanted to protect you… but I suppose I can't do that anymore. The mafia, being the main threat is gone, with that being said I will tell you the truth about your mother and I, and your father." I took a deep breath, no lies this time. I can't protect her from this any longer.

She sat forward expectantly, her green eyes fixating on me in complete interest. "Well?" She asked, pulling one of the decorative pillows into a hug.

"It was a year before you were born," I began, as I spoke it all began in a memory, as vivid as it was actually happening again.

 **Eighteen years ago, Las Vegas, NV**

I saw a woman in a floor length black dress. It hugged every curve of her body, flattering her wonderfully. Her blonde hair sat in a bun on her head, it was laced with pearls. She turned; her make-up was spot on perfection. A subtle smokey eye and a deep pink lip, if it wasn't for the lack of ring I would have automatically assumed this woman was married. I straightened my tie in the reflection of the silverware at my table and stood in one swift motion. I made my way over to the mystery woman.

"Hello, madam, might I ask what brings you here tonight?" I asked, subconsciously pushing my chest out.

She giggled, "Well, it is a charity ball, and I was invited."

I looked down and smiled, then looked back up to her, "Of course, perhaps I should have asked you if you were with anyone instead?"

She gave her empty champagne glass to the server as he walked by, "I'm alone tonight."

"In that case, would you care to share a dance?" I asked, extending my arm and bowing.

She giggled again and took my hand; hers was cold and small, but calloused. We walked to the dance floor and danced to the slow music. "What company are you with?" I inquired.

"Oh, I'm actually here on my own." She giggled again, her giggle sounded adorable. I didn't want her to stop.

"I see," I said, "In that case-" before I could finish several men came in the rifles and handguns and shot up at the ceiling.

"Everyone get down and cooperate and no one will get hurt." One of the men said.

The woman got an annoyed look on her face as she made her way to the floor. Then she began to whisper to herself, but I soon realized that she was talking into a mouthpiece. I strained to hear her words.

"Yeah, there are eight of them. Do I act?"

"Okay. Hurry."

"Him?"

"Alright, fine. Green signal."

I watched her with interest, following her gaze to the building to our left, I saw a green light appear in one of the windows and she jumped up, pulling a handgun out of a thigh holster. A window broke and two of the men collapsed, apparently shot. She shot two more and another two dropped dead from what I assumed was a sniper. Two were left and she walked up to them, pointing her gun to kill.

"You both are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" I stopped listening to her and sat up, my ears ringing from the gunshots, screams, and glass breaking.

We were all evacuated and I didn't see the woman again for several months.

 ** _Nine months before Ruthanne's birth, Lawrence, KS_**

I was passing through the town when I saw the woman again; I pulled over and spoke with her.

"We're you the woman with the gun in Nevada during that ball?" I asked.

"Who are... OH!" She giggled again, "My bad, I remember now! Yes, I was. We never finished talking, did we?"

I laughed, "No, we were kind of cut off. You need a ride? We can talk on the way to wherever you're headed."

"Hopping into a stranger's car?" She crossed her arms with another giggle.

"First of all, we've met before. Second, for all I know you have that gun… so I wouldn't try anything." I unlocked the door with a chuckle.

She opened the door and took a seat, "I'm headed to Reagal's Motel, it's about a mile down the road."

"Still on your own?" I asked.

She sighed, "Not many men want a PI as a wife."

"You're a PI? I don't understand what happened in Vegas then." I furrowed my brows as I drove.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." She said, causing a defeated sigh to escape my lips. She began laughing, "I was working with the police. The case was personal."

"So are you on a case now?" I pulled into the Motel parking lot.

"Now? No. I'm looking for a place to settle. Start up a bureau, maybe find a man halfway decent that likes detective work." She looked kind of distant, but with a fond look on her face.

The question was burning me, "Any particular reason you chose here?"

"My sister lived here before she died in a house fire. I just thought I might find peace if I stayed in the town she loved."

Before I could reply she shut the door and waved through the rolled down window, "If you want to get drinks later there's a bar about half a mile from here."

"You want me to pick you up?" I asked, trying not to sound too creepy.

"No, I'll walk. Meet me at say… Seven?"

"Yeah, that works. See you then." I waved and drove off.

Wait a second, I don't have a place to stay… I was driving through. Ugh. What is it about this woman that makes me forget such simple things?

Six thirty rolled around and I was parked in the motel parking lot, walking my way to the bar. The crisp heat of the July sun beating down even though evening was approaching.

I walked in and took a seat on one of the barstools.

"What would you like?" The bartender asked.

"Red wine, please." I replied, situating myself.

"Helloooo stranger." I heard from behind me, the green eyed woman smiling ear to ear. "Red wine? Really? No, make it two Daniels."

The bartender chuckled, "Yes, mam."

"So, we never exchanged names…" She mentioned, running her finger around the lip of her glass.

"Yuzuru Suoh, yours?"

"Lucy Campbell." She flicked my shoulder, "Ease up. This is an American bar, not some fancy restaurant where the tablecloths are insured for millions."

I laughed, she laughed, and we drank. We drank too much. One thing led to another, and I ended up in her Motel room with her.

The next morning I knew what happened even through my hangover.

"You don't have to leave so early." She said, covering herself with the bedsheet.

I buttoned my shirt, "I have a meeting and I really should get there."

"Is that an excuse?"

"If you ever need anything, contact me through this e-mail." I scribbled my e-mail on a napkin, "I hope we meet again."

I walked over to the bed and kissed her on the lips, then left.

* * *

"WOAH DAD! Slow down a second, you banged my mom then just up and left? Dude, you are shallow."

"Ruthanne."

"You did it."

"Just listen to the rest."

"My ears are hearing and my mouth is zipping."

* * *

 ** _Four months into Lucy's pregnancy_**

I was sitting at my desk when an email notification came through, I opened it.

"Hi, Yuzuru. It's Lucy; I thought I should let you know that I am pregnant… With your child. I found the man of my dreams a month after our night together, and I'm going to marry him tomorrow. He doesn't know it isn't his, and I don't plan on telling him unless I have to. I don't want anything, so don't try to send anything. It would just make it harder for me to keep it from him. Oh! I'll tell you about him, you deserve at least that much information… Right? His name is Alexander Macon. He's a nice man, a cop. A special operation one, we're working a case already! But it's a hard one… We'll figure it out though, I'm sure. Anyway, with love, Lucy."

I stared at the e-mail for a long time, long enough for my eyes to hurt. I carefully typed a reply.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm not sure what to say… I'm happy but at the same time, well… you understand don't you? I'm glad you found Alexander, hopefully he is better for you. Better than I could have ever been. If you ever need anything, just let me know. I can send it so it is untraceable. Good luck with that case, I know if anyone can solve it it's you. Sincerely, Yuzuru."

I hesitantly hit send, unsure if I should have said more, or less. My thoughts were interrupted with business issues and I remained busy for several months, coming to three emails, the final the important one.

"Here is a picture of Ruthanne. Isn't she sweet? She has your nose! Of course, Alex claims it's his, but I am not correcting him. I won't be able to send you any more messages… The case is getting to a stall and we have to come up with something solid or else the case will be dropped. That and I have a baby to care for! I may be able to sneak a few e-mail's here and there with stuff like first words and steps and such, but I can't guarantee anything."

I sighed, the baby I saw had green eyes that put even her mother's to shame, her hair was nearly white it was so blonde. I smiled at the picture, I don't know how long I stared, but it was awhile.

* * *

"Did you hear anything from her after that?"

"No, not a word. I only knew she died because I kept a close eye on the local newspaper, now if you'll let me finish…"

"Sorry, dad."

* * *

 ** _Three Years After Ruthanne's Birth_**

I remember the title of the article like the back of my hand. And the emotions with it.

"Macon's Deaths Suspected an Accident."

I knew from the last time I received a message from Lucy that they were probably still on the case, and the police probably dropped it. But with her being a PI she probably kept on. It wouldn't surprise me if the police knew it was foul play and covered it up because they didn't want the case reopened.

* * *

"Why did it take you 13 years to get back to me?"

"Good grief, I'm getting there. You have a bee in your underpants or something?"

"I think you've been around me too long, bee in my underpants?"

"Shut up for a minute would you."

"Geez."

* * *

Those thirteen years I spent worrying over you, every orphanage you went to I donated to. I finally hired Charlene Butterfield to be your personal caretaker, disguised as an orphanage owner. I bought the orphanage you were at. I had to jump through a lot of hoops, and it wasn't easy. But, I wanted you safe.

When I had heard you were critical in the hospital it took all I had not to see you, but I had to keep my distance. Now, before you interrupt and ask why, once you became known to the public you were kidnapped, beaten. I couldn't take that risk. I only decided to adopt you then because I was tired of everything, the Mafia wasn't saying anything according to my men, and you were getting to the age where you could leave the orphanage without restraints.

Ruthanne, that is the full truth. I know, I did some things I shouldn't have. I messed up, a lot. But I hope we can understand each other better from here on.

 ** _Whew, I feel like this chapter could be better, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's just me working though my writers block._ **

**_Oh, and brownie points to those who get the references to a certain T.V. show... LOL_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**IIIIII''''MMMMMMM BBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKK!**_

 _ **Okay that intro was weird... Anyway, I had several problems with this one... Hopefully it's not too jumpy.**_

 _ **So I was thinking of a thing that's like... IDK write it forward? Basicly you reccomend people to a fanfiction you like every 5 chapters. So I'm starting that now!**_

 _ **First WIF! User: dekshi**_ _ **Fiction:**_ _ ** **Hiitachin Triplets****_

 _ ** **Without further ado...****_

 **Chapter 13**

I woke up from a nightmare; I was covered in sweat and tears. I sighed and ran my hands over my face and through my damp hair. These dreams are getting more vivid, it's really freaking me out.

I laid in bed and listened to the rain that was pouring outside, tapping at my windows. I listened to occasional creak of the house settling. I heard the sound of my own rapid breathing and heartbeat. I let these noises fill my ears, it was deafening.

I sat up, unable to fall back asleep. For the first time checking my clock to see when I had risen. Five past three in the morning. I clicked my tongue - I had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

I padded my way into my bathroom and stripped out of my sweat drenched clothes and started up a hot shower.

A content sigh escaped my lips with the contact of the steaming hot water.

"That is the full truth."

My father's words rung in my mind, reminding me of the talk we had last night.

"Somehow I doubt it." I muttered into the stream of water.

How much of it was the truth? How much did he refrain from telling me? Why won't he tell me?

I sat in the steaming hot water, letting it ease my nerves as I collected my thoughts. I sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time today already, and ran my fingers through my wet hair. My sigh turned into a tormented groan as my brain spun the information around.

 **Fast Forward**

 **After School, Host Club**

"Kyoya, go home." I pleaded, but no. He raised his hand to me stating repeatedly that he was fine. "Kyo-Kyo you're in a wheelchair. Go home."

He sighed after I'd prodded him for ten minutes straight, the twins occasionally darting glances at the two of us. I sighed in return, "Fine, if you won't go home on your own accord I'm taking you home."

"How much sleep have you been getting?" his words stabbed me. I felt the air leave my lungs as I tried to find a way out of that conversation.

"Don't change the subject." I glared. He fell silent as I rolled him out of the clubroom. I made our way through the pink school and finally reached an awaiting limo. How limos automatically appear, I have yet to discover.

I helped Kyoya into one of the seats, and I swear he purposefully ran a hand over one of my breasts. I let an annoyed look cross my face as I sat next to him. "What medications are you on?" I asked.

"Some pain killers." he replied shortly.

"Ones that mess with your mind?" I cocked my head to the side as I turned to face him.

"My mind is fine." he muttered, suddenly his face was only an inch from mine, "Though a little dirty when I look at you."

I choked on my words before I sputtered out "Drugs." I pushed him away slightly.

"Nope." his hands needily ran up my back and around my waist, he was gentle and firm at the same time. It made my heart skip a beat. But this can't be… I won't allow it. He's drugged. He doesn't know what he's doing.

Thankfully the driver noticed and slammed on breaks, painfully sending Kyo onto the floorboard. "You deserved that you drugged pervert." I muttered. He sent daggers in my direction of which I threw back.

I helped him back into the seat and once we arrived at his house I helped him out and back into the wheelchair. I pushed him through the front doors and took the elevator to his room.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance?" the Butler who guided me asked.

"Yes, sir." I smiled.

The Butler opened the door and I pushed Kyo into his room. I rolled the chair next to his bed. "Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?" I asked, tapping his cheek to check to see that he wasn't asleep with his eyes open.

"Hmm? Yeah." he nodded, pointing in the direction of his bathroom. Apparently the drugs have changed from making him a pervert to making him sleepy. Just my luck, both versions of him are annoying.

"Alright." I nodded, rolling the chair across the room and into the spacious restroom. "Can you stand on your own?"

The question brought a blush to his face, "Yeah."

I nodded and left the bathroom, "Call me when you're done."

About five seconds later I heard a thump.

"Kyoya?" I asked, knocking on the door, "What happened?"

"Um… Ruthanne? Can you help please?" he sheepishly pleaded.

I opened the door to him sitting on the floor, leaning against the counter. "You fell." I stated with a shake of my head.

"Upsy daisy." I said, reaching my arms underneath his armpits. I carried him over to the toilet. "Do your business I ain't looking."

"Thanks…" he said, unzipping.

I tuned out from the awkward until I heard another zip. "Done." he said, I could hear the unease in his voice.

I carried him over to the sink so he could wash his hands. "Good?" I asked, as I felt him leaning over to use the water.

"Yes." he replied, now drying his hands, "Ruth?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you turn me to face you?" his words seemed to be given carefully and one at a time.

"Sure." I replied, turning him around.

Before I knew what happened he was kissing me. Deep and passionately. His lips left mine for a moment, "Kyoya…" I breathed. His lips crashed into mine again in a desperate kiss his arms wrapping around me the best they could. I pulled him away, "Kyoya you need to go to bed." I gave him a stern look. He let out a huff and nodded.

I carried him over to his bed, not wanting to bother with the wheelchair. "You need to go to bed too." he stated.

I looked into his eyes, "I'm fine."

"You have bags." his gentile expression turned hard, "You've been having nightmares."

I smiled, "I'm fine."

He sighed, "Lay down."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

A blush worked its way to his cheeks, "Yes."

I turned to leave, but his hand grabbed my arm. "You are sleeping."

I let out a sigh, "In my house, in my room, in my bed, by myself."

"But you can't do that." a knowing tone in his voice. He was right. I can't sleep alone.

"Okay." I said after some time, "We're engaged anyway, I guess."

"It's not like we're going to have sex." he said, his eyebrows razing.

"Kyo!" my heart skipped a beat at his words, "That wasn't it! And why so blunt!?"

He hummed and nodded, "Just lay down already. You look worse than I do."

With an embarrassed sigh I took off my dress, leaving me in my black tank and white jeggings. I climbed into his bed, "If you try anything you'll need another cast."

He didn't reply as I covered myself in the bedsheets, a soft silk.

"I love you." he said after some time, "I really do."

"Right back at you, Kyo-Kyo-Puffs." I let out a giggle, greeted by one of his, to my surprise.

I felt him heave a sigh, "Its cold."

"Hmm?" I felt the slight sweat I had worked up on my arms, "I'm hot so it must be you."

"Good grief you're ignorant." he muttered.

I can have fun with that. "Ignorant?" I let the word melt in my mouth, "This is ignorance?"

I ran my hand from his right side to his left, tracing his muscles along the way. My other arm supported me. I swung my leg over him and looked into his eyes for a moment, "Little old ignorant me." I gently lowered myself on top of him, my lips touching his delicately. "I could warm you up… If you want…"

"Remember who's making the move." he muttered, "I don't want to end up in another cast."

I flopped back over next to him with a laugh, "You're an idiot."

I placed one arm underneath my pillow and the other rested in front of me as I laid on my side. Soon I found myself in sleep.

When I woke up my arm was draped over his waist and my head was resting on his shoulder. His right arm was wrapped around my back, his left rested on my shoulder.

Judging by his steady breathing he was asleep. I glanced at the clock and saw the time, 5am. Panic set in, I didn't tell anyone where I was going. What if they thought I was kidnapped again?

Carefully I wiggled my way out of his arms and out of the bed. I padded my way over to my bag, of which I dumped at some point last night, and pulled out my cell.

There was a single text from Tamaki.

 _"I was worried about you, so I called and spoke with Kyoya's Butler. He said you never left. Don't worry, I won't tell dad. He asked where you were and I told him you were spending the night with Haruhi. XOXO - Tamaki"_

I let out a relieved sigh; at least they weren't searching for me. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face. I didn't have a single nightmare. I slept like a baby the entire night. I looked back into the mirror and noticed a smile on my face.

"Guess he was right." I muttered, as a yawn escaped.

I felt a ping in my chest, and then I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Before I knew it I was sobbing on the floor, my face covered by a hand towel that I grabbed before I hit the ground.

They started off silent but ended up in wailing sobs. I have no idea why.

I felt a strong pair of hands wrapped around my shoulders, "Ru-" the words were blocked out partially by my cries. "anne" I looked over to see Kyoya, who apparently was awakened by me and drug himself to the bathroom. "Don't cry."

"You're" I breathed, "hurt…"

He shushed me and ran his thumb across my wet cheek, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't" I swallowed, "know dang it…"

"I'm here, okay?" I wiped my eyes with the towel, and stared at him for a moment before he said something else, "When you figure it out, you can talk to me."

I nodded, "Kyoya?"

His face softened, somehow, "Yes?"

"I see dead people." I deadpanned.

He sat there for a moment, unsure if I was joking. When I started giggling he relaxed. "Honestly, Ruth I don't know what to do with you."

I let out another giggle, "You could feed me and tell me I'm pretty."

A sharp look from him told me that he didn't find it all too humorous. "Okay, fine. You just have to help me get you back in bed."

He rested his casted arm over my shoulder and we hopped over to his bed, "You've gotten taller." he stated.

"Yeah, unless you have another spurt I'll be taller than you." I replied, snickering.

He let out a frustrated huff, "You sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "I will be."

As he got into a comfortable position in bed again he gave me a worried look, but it was soon replaced by a soft sleeping one.

I sat on his couch and pulled out my phone, gazing at the snapshot of Ally and I on the orphanage steps. I smiled a bit. We were happy at that time.

I let out a sigh as I sprawled out, "Screw it all." I muttered.

I fell asleep, a much needed sleep.

* * *

 _"If you took them with me I wouldn't have died." Ally's voice rang._

 _"One day, I'll kill you." Yogisha spat._

 _"Your hands are red," Kyoya's voice burned, "from the lives you took. People you could save, people you could spare. What are you? Evil. Pure and simple."_

 _Finally my father's voice rang, "You shouldn't have been born, and if you hadn't been Ally would have lived. Kyoya would be safe. All those men wouldn't have died."_

 _I let out a silent scream; "Those men were evil!" my scream turned sob, "and Ally…"_

 _"You refused to save me. And I died." her voice seethed._

* * *

I shot up from my slumber with a pitiful gasp. Have I really been thinking those things? Are they … True?

"Ruthanne?" Kyo's sleepy voice called.

I shook off the bad feeling the dream gave me, "What do you need Kyo-Kyo?"

"You screamed." he stated, clearly still half asleep. He turned his head to see me clearer.

"I was just watching a scary thing in an anime." I replied, shrugging it off.

He went back to sleep and I put my headphones on and played Unravel, a theme song from another anime.

I swear I could listen to the acoustic version for hours on end, and sing every word, note for note.

It wasn't until I saw Kyoya sitting up staring at me that I realized I was air violining and singing along.

He wasn't annoyed, like I thought the Shadow King would be for being awoken by such a thing. I pulled off the headphones so they only covered one ear, "Sorry, I woke you up didn't I?"

He shrugged. He just shrugged.

I walked over and put the headphones over his head, "Unravel acoustic." I stated.

He gave me a confused look, "You watch Tokyo Ghoul?"

I almost fangirled, I actually had to focus on my breathing to keep from screaming. "Y-yes… I do."

He chuckled to himself a bit, "No wonder you're so violent."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I was… I was like that before… I actually didn't start watching until a month ago."

"We'll be late for school." He sighed, sitting up with a little help.

I nodded as I helped him, "Right."

 **Six weeks later**

 _"Show me how to lie"_

I threw a hard punch into the bag, almost knocking it from the ceiling. Scowling at the pain that shot him my arm from the hit

 _"You're getting better all the time"_

I roundhouse kicked it, this time knocking the bag from the ceiling. I let out a few huffs and stared at the fallen bag, "Next up." I breathed.

 _"And turning all against the one"_

I moved to the next bag, throwing various punches and kicks until the bag spilled its contents onto the floor. "Dang it." I muttered as I stared at the mess that I made.

 _"Is an art that's hard to teach"_

I readjusted my hand wraps and attacked the next bag, primarily using my elbows. I ignored the scrapes I was giving myself; they'll heal before too long.

 _"Another clever word"_

I spun and jump kicked the bag, sending it flying until it hit the concrete wall of the gym. By this time I was panting, but my anger was subdued.

 _"Sets off an unsuspecting herd"_

I sat down next to a stack of clean towels and caught my breath, unwrapping my hand wraps that were covered in sweat. I grabbed a towel and dried off my face and arms.

 _"And as you step back into line, A mob jumps to their-"_ My mental song was cut off by Kyoya's voice.

"You really needed that." He said, taking a seat on the bench beside me.

With a sigh I turned to face him, "Where are your crutches?" I asked, sending a warning glance his way of which he ignored.

He took a seat, "I am fine without them."

I stared at him for a moment, and then moved my gaze to the punching bags that were broken or knocked off the ceiling. Upon feeling more sweat build up, I patted my head dry with a towel. I let out a sigh and started doing stretches, once I finished I looked over to Kyoya who I saw watching me.

I drank some water while I thought. There is one thing I need help with, keeping my feet down while doing crunches. I swear I can't do that to save my life.

"Hey Kyo, can you help me with something?" I asked, trying to see if he was paying attention or just creeperly looking at me.

"Sure, what?" he replied, shifting in his seat.

For some reason I blushed a bit, subconsciously making me turn my head to the ground. "Uhm…" I tried, "well…"

"Ruth?" Kyoya snapped his fingers to regain my attention.

"Oh, uh, well… I need help with crunches. I can't seem to keep my feet down to save my life." I slowly regained my eye contact with him.

He got up from where he sat and walked over to me, crouching down at my feet and grabbing my ankles.

I adjusted myself and started doing my crunches, Kyoya studying me each time I came up.

I kept counting higher and higher, 25...50…75…100...125…148...149 each crunch was getting harder by the second. My breathing was getting labored and sweat was dripping from my hair. Each time I sat up my body shook. But the higher I got the more surprised Kyoya got.

150\. I stopped, sitting up. "Done?" Kyoya questioned.

A sudden idea crossed me, "Not quite," a smirk crossed my face, "I need my prize."

Without hesitating I placed one hand on his cheek and the other I ran behind his back. I placed my lips on his and fell backwards. Unfortunately, he pulled away. "You're sweaty." he said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm soaked is what I am." I replied in a huff. He got an amused look on his face, "Want to take a shower?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Ah, yes, a nice hot shower at home by _myself_ sounds nice." I placed a lot of emphasis on the 'myself' and mentally chuckled at the look on his face.

"If I remember correctly, you came onto me." he said, pushing his glasses up and leaning back to sit.

Before I could make a comeback Tachi walked in, "You two need to get cleaned up, I just got off the phone with Mr. Yuzuru and there is a business meeting you both need to attend."

With a sigh and Kyoya's help I got to my feet. "Thanks, Tachi." I said, ringing my hair out a bit in a towel, "I need a shower anyway."

"I'll drive you two your estate, Ruth. There isn't much time before the meeting so get into your business attire immediately. Also, Kyoya, you will be getting ready at their estate as well. I'm having a suit brought over now; it will be in Ruth's room." Tachi explained as we walked to the limo.

I could tell that Kyo was thinking hard about something. Probably what this meeting was about. With a sigh I sat my head back and looked out the window. "Tachi, do you know what this is about?" I asked, knowing full well that Kyo was glaring at me through his thoughts.

"I do not. All I was told was that it was important and urgent." He replied.

"Hmm…." I closed my eyes and listened to the world go by outside the door. I listened to the breathing of Kyo and Tachi. I listened to everything. It was oddly relaxing.

 _ **Saving the meeting for the next chapter. Because I have no idea what its about yet... it was a spur of the moment thing. Ha ha... Anyway, R &R&R&R&R&R!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Seriously, R &R.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Song: "You're gunna go far, Kid" By: "The Offspring"**_

 _ **And last chapter the reference was to a T.V. show called "Supernatural" !**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 is here! The story is progressing wonderfully in my opinion, but uhm... I am the writer so it's expected of me to say stuff like that even if it is crap. HA HA Yeah... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and offered advice, it has really helped me. I've gotten well over 2,000 views and that's just awesome.**_

 _ **I'd like to explain the rating change, from T to M. These past few chapters have been getting more hard core, more blatant mentions of certain things and more violence. So I thought I'd be safe and up the rating.**_

 _ **Without further ado,**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Words that I never expected to hear left my father's mouth, "Charlene Butterfield is dead. She was murdered last night in the foyer of the orphanage."

"Murdered?" I breathed. This can't be happening, I mean, who would want to kill Ms. Butterfield? A hand on my back brought me back to the conversation.

My father had papers in his hands, probably reports. "The police call it a serial killer, because of a note that was left. Personally, due to Charlene being the only one murdered thus far, I see it as a direct threat to us."

He handed me a paper with a picture of the note. "Jack brought Jill back to the hill to save his little hun. But Bill knew Jill and he wanted to have some fun."

"You're Jack, I'm Jill… Who's Bill?" I muttered.

Kyoya's father rose an eyebrow, "She figured that out faster than I thought she would."

I shrugged, "It was easy. Dad brought me to Japan to 'save' me. This Bill guy knows me and wants to see how many of my friends and acquaintances he can kill before he gets what he wants thus, his fun. It's a blatant note, whoever Bill is - he wants us to know what he means."

My father nodded, "Exactly. We can take that note to mean that everyone you have come into contact with will be targeted."

"We need to increase guard on her then." Kyoya added, "Everyone in this room actually."

I glanced to Tachi, then to Kyoya, then his father, then my father. "Ms. Butterfield knew about one of my friends… Walter Chase. Honestly I haven't thought about him in a long time… but he would always help me before and after fights. The last few I had attended he wasn't there... I didn't know what happened to him so I let it slide until I eventually forgot. He's probably going to be next."

Silence filled the room; the only noise made was the ticking of the wall clock and the chirping of birds outside the closed window. An email notification came through my phone, I checked it and dropped my phone when I saw the "from".

 ** _"_** ** _cbutterfield sindustries . org_** ** _"_** ** _*_**

Ms. Butterfield's email address.

And even worse.

It had today's date.

It was sent five minutes ago.

I felt a hand touch my back and another grab my chin and turn my head, "Ruth!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kyoya's face, I manage to ground myself. "The email…" I picked my phone up and pulled the email up again. "It's from Ms. Butterfield… sent about five minutes ago." I handed my phone to my father, "It must be Bill."

 ** _"_** ** _Hello my dear, if you are reading this then congratulations! You still have eyesight. Off to business. Your beloved Charlene Butterfield? I killed her. Call me Bill? Sound good? I thought so. I have to say, she put up quite a fight. You can tell Jack that he picks some good employees. I can't wait to see your blood poured… the look in your eyes when you see everyone you ever loved murdered in front of you. All of their blood will be on your hands. Yours alone, little Jill. Until we meet? Heh. -Bill … P.S. I found another victim."_**

It was like all my muscles gave out on me. My body just collapsed. Maybe I was hyperventilating, I couldn't tell. My mind was too foggy with what was said in the email. I couldn't feel anything, other than the sick feeling in my stomach and the spinning my head was doing. Everything went black, a peaceful, relaxing, and solid blackness.

* * *

 _Rain -blink- Clouds -blink- Thunder -blink- Lightening -blink- Shaking -blink- Fear -blink- Screaming -blink- Running -blink- Falling -blink- A black figure -blink- A silver blade -blink- A red splash -blackness- The digging of a grave. Repeated words "On your hands." Blackness everywhere. A thump, followed by pain. Rain getting harder. My senses came to, I was drowning, I was in a grave. My screams were unheard. My fingers couldn't get a grip in the mud. I was stuck, I was alone, and I was… going to die._

 _A silent scream escaped my mouth as I shot up in my bed, "It was…" I breathed, "A dream…"_

 _I felt a hand rub the back of my neck, startled I turned to see who it was only to realize that it was my own hand. "Crap." I cursed, "I'm losing it."_

 _I laid back into my bed, turning my head and rubbing my cheek into my soft pillow. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, "I wonder what happened." The sound of a door opening snapped my eyes back open. Tamaki walked in and sat on the edge of my bed._

 _"_ _Hey sis." He greeted._

 _I let out a low huff and replied, "Hey Tama. Do you know what happened?"_

 _He looked away from me and looked across the room for a moment before he replied, "You had a major panic attack of some sort. You've only been out for an hour, they are still in the meeting."_

 _"_ _Tama, why aren't you in the meeting?" My senses slowly returned to me and I could tell that something was off, but I couldn't figure out what it was._

 _He shrugged, "Because I'm not Tamaki."_

 _A black figure. A silver blade. A splash of red._

* * *

"Ruthanne!" Someone yelled.

"AH!" I screamed. I shot up and looked around the meeting room. I had nothing to ground myself too, maybe this was a dream? I couldn't tell. Everything went black for a moment and when my sight returned I realized that I was in a corner with a letter opener in my hand.

Everyone was on the opposite side of the room, Tachibana standing in front of them ready to pull his gun. "Ruthanne, calm down." He said. My eyes darted from them to the door, it was like I didn't have control over them.

"Ru-Ru." Kyoya said, his voice was firm but gentle. "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Before I knew what was happening three words escaped my mouth, "Kyo, there's everything." These words escaped in English, but each person in the room understood them.

"Ru, I'm here." His voice sounded more pleading than before, "Just calm down."

"Stay back!" I yelled, the letter opener pointed in his direction. Tachi flinched at my sudden movement. Somehow I was able to see the entire room, what everyone was doing. Everything. It hurt. "It hurts…" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

"This isn't a dream, Ruth. I'm real. Tachibana, Yoshio, Yuzuru… All of us are real. This room is real, that letter opener… it's real." With each step closer Kyoya took my hand shook more violently. I could feel something warm and wet roll down my cheeks and I realized that I was crying. I lowered my hands and closed my eyes as I curled up into a ball.

"I'm here, Ruthanne." I felt Kyoya's hand remove the letter opener and his arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. He rocked back and forth as he ran his fingers through my hair and hummed a song I had never heard before. I felt myself relax in his embrace as my tears flowed more steadily.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" He brought me closer to him and rested his head on my shoulder as he kissed the crook of my neck, "It's alright."

I felt myself being lifted bridal style and opened my eyes for a moment before closing them and then wrapping my arms around Kyoya's neck and digging my head into his chest.

He sat down with me in his lap and I opened my eyes to see that we were in my room. He was sitting on my bed. I pulled away slightly to look in his eyes, "What happened?" I asked. My voice was in a low whisper, so low I almost wasn't able to tell if I actually said it.

"A panic attack of a sort, I'm guessing." he offered a reassuring smile to me.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Please don't leave."

If he leaves I don't know…. My nightmares…. And now this? I need a grounding wire, and he's it. Why do I feel like he will blow away in the wind if I let him go?

"I wasn't planning on it." he whispered, rubbing my back with one hand and my head with the other.

I smiled a bit, "That song… The one you were humming… What was it?"

"Hmm?" I felt his chest vibrate, "I thought you would have remembered."

I pulled away and shook my head no.

"Remember ice skating? You played Step in Time by BRADIO." he chuckled.

A smile crossed my face, "You remember that?"

He sighed, "Every last finger point and every single laugh… I want you happy like you were then, every day." he pushed my hair from my face, "Why don't we take a step back in time and dance?"

I half-heartedly giggled, then nodded.

He stood and put me down, then he ran an arm behind my back and pushed me closer to him as his other hand cupped my shoulder blade. I placed my hands behind his neck and rested my head on his shoulder; from there we just swayed back and forth.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, his voice soothing my nerves with each syllable.

"Mmm." I mumbled in reply as I breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne, letting it too relax me.

"Ruth?" I pulled my head away from his shoulder and looked at him. "You're cold."

I drew my eyebrows together in confusion, "I am?"

He pulled away from me and put my hands in his, immediately I realized just how cold I was. "I guess I am." I said, sighing.

He let go and walked towards my bathroom, he closed the tub and turned the water on hot. "Kyoya?" I questioned.

"You need to warm up." he stated, pulling a body towel off the rack and placing it on the table next to the tub.

"Oh." I sat on the closed toilet lid and watched him buzz around doing his thing.

He threw two different scented soaps into the water and agitated it to make bubbles. "Okay. Take as long as you need."

He's going to… Leave? "Wait!"

"Yes?" he questioned, turning to face me.

"Don't leave, please."

"You're going to have to take off your clothes."

"You're going to have to close your eyes."

He sighed and walked back and took my place on the toilet. "My eyes are closed and my head is turned."

I undressed and lowered myself in the tub. The bubbles were enough to cover me and the water was nice and warm on my skin... "It's okay to look now." I said, cutting my eyes to where he sat.

He turned to face me, "Is it still hot?"

"Yeah." I replied, suddenly finding the bubbles interesting, "Thanks for pulling a bath for me…"

I heard him stand; my heart skipped a beat… He isn't leaving me is he? Before I could even think about reacting his name slipped from my lips in a frantic plea.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." He cooed, resting a hand on my face and rubbing his thumb in a circle on my cheek. "I'm not leaving you."

I felt tears slip from my eyes, "Kyo…"

He wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "Shh…"

I took in a deep breath and rested my head in his hands, "I feel so weak."

"It's just because you've been strong for so long, you're human, you have weaknesses." He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him, he smiled a bit then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "Give yourself some time, relax, recuperate."

"You've been in here for a while, you need to get some sleep." He stood, "Where do you keep your pajamas?"

I was silent for a moment, "On my bed."

He nodded, "I'm going to get them, I'll be right back."

My heart jumped from my chest, "Kyo!"

"I'm only going for a minute to get your clothes, you'll be alright, I promise." He walked out of the room and I took that time to shakily get out of the tub and wrap myself in the towel he placed on the table.

"I'm back." he placed my clothes on the countertop and walked over to me. He ran his hands through my hair and rested his forehead on mine, "I love you."

I just stared at him for a moment as he pulled away and turned around. Once I left my daze I grabbed the clothes off the countertop. He even thought to grab a pair of underwear… Before I even realized what was happening the question shot out of my mouth, "You went through my underwear drawer?"

"Just get dressed." He replied, his ears turning ever so slightly pink.

I pulled everything on and walked up behind him and hugged him. "Thank you."

I let go and he turned to face me, "You are shaking…"

"I know…" I stared at my hands, "I can't stop."

I followed him like a lost puppy to my bed and he pulled the blankets back so I could slip in. "You too." I muttered curling up in the blanket.

"Ruth, I don't know if I should." He looked to the door then back to me.

"Please, Kyo… I'm scared."

Those words… I'm scared… Am I? Are they true? Is that why I'm shaking? Nothing makes sense, nothing feels right… I feel as if I'm trying to fight my own mind…

An arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me into a chest brought me back to my senses for at least a moment. I buried myself into Kyoya and focused on his breathing. My grounding wire. Sleep soon overtook me, a deep dreamless sleep.

Light pouring in the window, birds chirping, my bladder calling.

I pulled myself out of bed, careful not to wake Kyoya. I looked at my hands for a moment, they were steady. I walked to my bathroom and relieved myself, while I was doing so I stared at the towel that was left on the floor last night. I actually don't remember much… I know something happened and I took a bath… I know Kyoya was the one that drew the bath… I know he slept with me last night… but there are blotches of everything missing.

The meeting yesterday… was it canceled? I… don't remember it…

I washed my hands and went back into my room and sat on the couch, trying to retrieve the memories I lost.

 _"_ _Your beloved Charlene Butterfield? I killed her."_

A scream escaped my mouth before I could stop it. "What?" I breathed… "Happened?"

"Ruthanne, look at me Pocky-bear." Kyoya's voice ordered.

"Pocky-bear?" I questioned, pulled out of my panic even if just for a moment.

"Calm down." He said, "Relax."

He sat next to me and pulled me over so that I was leaning on him. He ran a hand over my hair and looked blankly across the room in thought.

It all came back to me, the note, the email, the meeting. And then all my fear was gone, I was mad - no - I was furious. This Bill person will die by my hand… and by mine alone. "Who is the killer." I seethed.

"We don't know, yet." he kept his gaze across the room. He wasn't thinking, he was…. Mad? Generally he gets that black aura thing around him but right now… This is a different type of anger.

This is a murderous anger. And we both share it.

I pulled myself from his arms and got up from the couch, and then I walked to my closet. I pulled out a black tank top and a black hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans and my black tennis shoes. I pulled on a pair of black gloves as well and put everything on. By the time I walked out Kyoya was gone.

I looked at myself in my vanity mirror, "Am I truly ready?" I questioned myself, "Am I ready to kill again?"

I grabbed my phone and looked at the picture of Ally and me again. I sighed. "I just might see you soon, Al-Al."

I deleted all the data from my phone, a complete sweep. I did the same to my laptop. I deleted everything.

"Just me now, I guess." I glanced out the window, "I'm sorry, guys… But I gotta fix this mess."

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

 _"_ _Don't look for me. I mean it. I'm sorry to leave you all here without explaining… But I think you know what I have to do. I have to fix this mess… After all, it is mine. All of it. -Ruthanne D.M. Suoh"_

I set that note aside, and I wrote another. This one for Kyoya alone.

 _"_ _I saw that look on your face. Don't do anything stupid… Leave it be. I can handle things now… Just… Remember that I love you with all my heart. I truly wish I don't die… But my time is limited. And I mean this when I say do not look for me. I love you, Kyoya. Forgive me… XOXO - Pocky Bear"_

I enveloped that note and wrote his name on it. I could feel the anger burning inside me, whoever this Bill is… He's going to pay.

* * *

 _"_ _I have thought this through! I have I have I have!" Ally's voice rang repeatedly._

 _Ms. Butterfield sighed, "Ally, think harder sweetheart. Once you run away where are you going to go?"_

 _Tears fell from Ally's eyes, "I dunno…" she sniffed._

 _"_ _Al-Al… were… You going to leave me?" my voice broke from my tears._

 _"_ _Now, now you two… Calm down." the woman patted our heads, "It's alright. Let's get some soup; it is dinner time after all."_

* * *

"Why now of all times…" I gripped the vanity and stared at my reflexion, "To remember that day?"

A pained gasp escaped my mouth as I fell to my knees. "Kyoya…" I gasped. I grabbed at my chest, wanting to rip the pain out of it. But to no avail.

* * *

 _"_ _Don't tell Ms. Butterfield where I'm going… Okay Ally?" I packed a few things in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder._

 _"_ _You aren't really going to those fights again are you?" she questioned, tightening the blanket around herself._

 _I shrugged, "Best money in town."_

 _"_ _Most dangerous as well. Ru, be careful. Okay?" her eyes bored holes into me._

 _"_ _I pinky promise."_

* * *

I breathed the best I could, but each breath brought an immense amount of pain. This is a memory of that day, the day those men kidnapped me… I coughed, causing a sharp pain between my shoulder blades to erupt. I let out a whimper and collapsed.

* * *

 _I was jogging my way to the bar, taking alleyways and sticking to the shadows. I'd only been to a few fights, but I'm getting the hang of things. I stopped at the sight of two men blocking my way. One had a scar running from his ear to the corner of his mouth and the other wore all leather, facemask included._

 _"_ _Pretty little girl you are. Be 'shame for you to… get hurt." the scarred man said._

 _"_ _Yeah, lil girls like you shouldn't be walkin' the streets 'lone." Said the other who was clad in leather._

 _"_ _Back off." I muttered, my hand resting on my small pocket knife._

 _"_ _Oh, the princess has an attitude!" The men scoffed._

 _"_ _Back off." I muttered again, stepping back a few steps._

 _"_ _Na'uh. You comin' with us sweet thing. Ain't nobody gunna miss ya either cuz you from that orphanage." The scared man grabbed my arm, immediately I pulled my knife and let it sink into his flesh._

 _"_ _Ouch baby girl, that hurt. You better be careful with that knife." He seethed. I watched as his fist came swinging at my face, I couldn't move fast enough to get out of its way._

 _"_ _Should we give 'er to the slave trade or keep 'er for ourselves?" the voice of the leather man echoed._

 _"_ _Who's ta say we can't have a lil fun then send 'er off?" the scarred man's voice chuckled._

 _Laughter – it echoed throughout wherever I was - erupted, sending a headache my way that got a groan in response._

 _"_ _She's up." footsteps coming towards me, probably a concrete floor. It feels like concrete. For an echo like this, maybe metal walls? A warehouse. How cliché._

 _The blindfold was removed; the scarred man had a smile on his face that actually sent chills down my spine._

 _"_ _It's so much more fun when they're virgins."_

* * *

I came back into the world of consciousness if even for just a moment; "Kyoya…" my voice was hoarse and raspy. My face… it's wet. My hair too… my clothes…. are drenched…. rain? No, it's sweat.

"Kyoya…" I tried again. I can barely hear myself, so how could he be able to hear me?

I pulled myself up as best I could, a glance at myself in the mirror showed me drenched in sweat and tears. Shaking, I fumbled around until I grabbed my pen jar. I threw it at the mirror as hard as I could then I collapsed once again onto the floor.

….Kyoya….

* * *

 _Sirens filled LA's lower district, all coming from the direction of the place Ally decided to drug herself in. Running became nearly impossible once I realized what was happening._

 _"_ _THAT'S MY FRIEND! LET ME SEE HER!" I screamed._

 _Ally had overdosed. She took too much of that drug… she… was..._

 _"_ _DANG IT! LET ME THROUGH! SHE'S MY FRIEND!" I pushed my way through the bystanders and cops and made it all the way to the gurney before I was pulled away._

 _"_ _NO! DANG IT ALLY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. All I could do was stare blankly at the ambulance as it drove away._

 _I was placed in a cop car and driven to the station for questioning._

* * *

"Ruthanne!" I felt a pair of arms reach underneath me and draw me to an out of breath chest.

"Kyoya?" I questioned, attempting to open my eyes

The grip on me tightened, "Yes, It's me." He gulped, "Are you okay?"

Realization hit me, a hard one. "Yeah… Uhm, Kyo…" I reached my hand up and grasped his shirt.

"What is it, Ruth?" He replied worriedly.

Finally I managed to open my eyes, "I know who Bill is. And I don't understand it… and... I don't… like… it…"

His expression changed from worry to hatred, "Who?"

"Kyoya," I breathed, "It's Ally. The Ally."

 _ ***Pretty sure I don't have to say this but that email address isn't actually real as far as I know. LOL**_

 _ **So how about that ending for a cliffhanger? To answer any questions you might have, Ruth had flashbacks of the day when the two men kidnapped her, and later on (several years later, actually) when Ally "died". This was her brain trying to tell her that Ally was probably Bill. More details on that realization process next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Oh yeah! A chapter posted just in time for thanksgiving! I'm pretty sure Tamaki and I are super stoked for the COMMONERS DUTCH APPLE PIE! In other words, boxed pie. Dang, I could LIVE off of Dutch Apple Pie. I mean the crumbles on top? Ughah, I just... Okay, enough of boring you with pie details. As usual, constructive crit is welcome, as it helps me become a better writer! (more awesomeness for everyone!) If you see any spelling errors, doubled words, grammar errors, etc. Let me know! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

 ** _Chapter 15_**

I should have seen it sooner, after all Ally's favorite nursery rhyme was Jack and Jill. She, as my former best friend, had access to all sorts of things. Some of which Ms. Butterfield didn't even know. When you look at the big picture, in my mind, it's either her, or someone who knew her… someone who knew her very well. Of course, I would probably have known about them… Unless this was years in the making. Which, giving the current situation, it probably was.

Shampoo in my eye broke my thoughts for the moment, bringing several curses to my mind. I rinsed it out and finished my shower. I dried off my freshly washed body, feeling much better after removing the sweat. I got dressed in a black tank top and a black pair of skinny jeans; I then slipped on my black tennis shoes and left my room. I walked downstairs and to the meeting room, greeting everyone with a typical bow, I took my seat next to Kyoya.

"Kyoya says you know who Bill is." Yoshio sent his 'all business' gaze in my direction.

I drew my eyebrows together, "More of a really, really good hunch." I looked him in the eyes, "But yes. I believe Bill to be Ally Parsons, despite her death from an overdose several years ago."

My father shook his head, "Impossible, I have a death certificate and an archived email from Charlene stating that Ally did indeed pass away."

"Documents can be forged, people can be fooled." Kyoya interjected, "Right now our biggest lead is this one. We'd be fools to ignore it."

I looked across the room, everyone in deep thought. "Can you track the email I received?"

A sigh came from dad that said it all, "The sindustries email address is locked, blocked, and everything else. We can't even trace it."

"Dang." I cursed, "So we can't see where the email was sent from… Ms. Butterfield's body was in LA, correct?"

A nod from everyone confirmed my suspicion that Ally was in Los Angeles, or at least an accomplice. Accomplice… What if she was with the mafia? Then things could get really ugly. Oh gosh, what if I'd run off earlier to confront the murderer… and then… a shudder went down my spine. "Ruth?" Kyoya put a hand on my shoulder and shot me a concerned look.

I put my hand over his for a moment, "Just thinking." I replied. I looked to the floor then back to Dad, "What if Ally was a member of the Mafia? Like a secret agent."

Tachibana stepped up this time, "That makes sense. She could have befriended you in hopes of getting information out of you easily; when that didn't work she faked her death and regrouped with the others."

"It does add up." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Ruth?"

If this is true… then… everything was a lie. Everything, my parents, the orphanage, Ally… What else? I sighed and tightened my eyebrows and sighed again in thought. It makes sense, the easiest way to get information from someone would be to friend them, get close, create a bump, get closer, and if you still didn't get what you needed try a different way. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. "It's completely possible." I nodded.

"Sir, security-" Tachi was cut off by Yoshio, "I know…" he said with a wave of his hand. "Yuzuru, I'm going to place six guards with your daughter, three additional guards with my son, and three guards for you, your son, and myself."

Dad spoke up after a minute of silence, "Do it."

"Can one of my guards be female in case of a bathroom attack?" I questioned, running my hand though the hair on the back of my head.

Kyoya's father nodded yes, visibly annoyed by my bluntness, and walked to the door, "The guards will arrive shortly. When should our next meeting be?"

"Tomorrow, come by whenever." My dad responded, standing up and walking with Yoshio on the way out.

My brain started going through possible scenarios, but before I got too far into the first one I realized something. If this is the Mafia, it is completely within their realm to bug a room, insert special agents to spy, etc. "Man do I hate bugs." I randomly blurted, "I mean, they can listen and watch you, like, all day and night and they give me the creeps!" Kyoya and Tachi stared at one another for a moment before returning their eyes to me. "When they get into the lampshades, or disappear behind the wall art… dang, I hate it when they end up under my desk or in one of my drawers. I mean, that really screws with my day when I find a spider in my hairbrush."

Hoping the two caught on, I began to look for little microphones or cameras that could have been placed in the room. It didn't take long for me to find one, in a vase. That's just too cliche for Ouran High School Host Club. I mean really? A vase? Too predictable. I mean, if it was another anime? Eh, I would let it slide. But Ouran? Come on Akkita, you can do better.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to the story, Ruthanne Drummond Macon Suoh." Akkita warned, her voice booming from above. Tachi face palmed.

"This is Ouran High School Host Club; we regularly break the fourth wall." Kyoya stated matter of factly. A frustrated huff was heard and then we all went back to our current situation.

I held up the small microphone for them to see, "Dang bugs are everywhere. Ugh! I get the heebie jeebies just thinking about them."

Finally, after what felt like hours of trying to fit the square block in the round hole, they understood me. "You should leave them alone, but make sure everyone knows about them so they aren't frightened later on." Tachi said. He is right, if I were to destroy them now they'd know for sure that we had found them out.

"I guess. But if one crawls on me it is dead meat." Grabbing Kyoya's hand, along with Tachi's, I walked them out of the room. "We can talk freely at the lake." I whispered into Kyoya's ear. He nodded and signaled Tachi over. He whispered something about telling my dad about the bugs then grabbed my hand. After slipping on our jackets, we walked outside and made our way to the lake, taking in the subtle breeze of the afternoon and listening to the chirping of birds.

After checking the bench for bugs, we sat. I leaned up against Kyo and rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on mine. "Are you going to be able to deal with your emotions if it is Ally?" He asked.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, "I don't know. I sure hope so, though."

"Do me a favor." He said.

"Eh?"

He rested a hand on one of mine and gulped, "Don't die."

Don't die? He's worried about me? Well, of course… With all that's going on… I guess I have been a little on the coo coo side of the nut house. But considering I am dealing with a 'your former best friend who you thought had died is actually alive and wants to kill you' situation, I think I'm doing pretty good… "Then do me that favor, as well." I looked him in the eyes, "You do know," I said, "That we must be ready for the breaking of that favor."

"Don't you dare." his voice hardened and he pushed me off of him, grabbing my shoulders and giving me a shake in the process, "Don't you even dare."

"Kyoya?" I looked at him in a different light, the light of a protective fiancé, the light of a concerned boyfriend, the light of a scared man. His eyes, are they… watering? It must be the wind… No… It isn't… "Kyoya." I sighed as I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his waist in a hug, "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." He sniffed, "It's just the wind."

"Shut up." I said into his jacket, "No one else is here; you can let it out if you need to."

A shaky hand reached around my back, and another around the back of my head. I felt his head rest in the crook of my neck and his tears soak through my thin hoodie. Soft sobs filled my ears; I tightened my grip around him.

Mark my words, Al-Al; I will kill you for what you have done. I will put you down. I will lay you in a pool of your own blood and watch the life leave your eyes as I beat your defenseless body.

"Ruth," Kyoya's voice brought me out of my thoughts of revenge, "Don't do anything out of hate."

Not the words I was expecting to hear. I mean, I was expecting something like "I love you" or "Don't tell anyone about this" but no, he tells me not to do anything out of hate. It creeps me out how he knew what I was thinking. Like some really weird voo doo junk is happening here.

He pulled his head off my shoulder and placed his forehead on mine, and then he kissed me. Sitting back, he turned his gaze to the lake. "What was that?" I questioned, giving him a nudge on the shoulder.

"A symbol of affection." he smirked, knowing full well what I meant.

I let out a sigh and placed my forearms on my knees, "Honestly, I'm just so dang confused."

"It'll all make sense in time." he muttered.

I snorted, "I don't have time."

I looked up and watched the small waves caused by the wind running across the lake… What would be like to be water, to be free? Tachibana's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "I figured you two would be here."

"Hey, Tachi." I greeted, casting a glance to Kyoya before I said anything else, "No bugs here."

Seeing Tachi a bad feeling crossed over me, what if the Mafia infiltrated the Ootori police force? Those new guards…. It is completely possible, of course everything seems possible right now.

"Dang nab it." I gritted my teeth.

Kyoya looked over to me, "You figured it out then."

"Any guard could be Mafia." I let my hand run across my face, "Tachi, you ain't Mafia, right?"

A chuckle came from the man, "If I was I wouldn't tell you."

So there the three of us were, looking out across the lake thinking about how screwed up this mess is. I sat back and closed my eyes, "I'm tired of being the helpless damsel in distress or the sitting duck or whatever." opening my eyes I turned to look at the curious Kyoya and Tachibana, "I want to go to America and kick her behiney."

"Perhaps you should wait," Tachi started.

"Not happening," I interrupted, "I'm going to America and ending this mess once and for all."

Kyo stood, "I'm coming with you."

"We have to be prepared, if necessary, to march across fields of blood and corpses. To have even more blood on our hands. I'm ready for that now. With that said, are you sure?" If I could describe my stance, I would call it confident and surefooted… I know I'm ready. I've broken down, I'm back again and stronger than ever. I'm the Ruthanne that defended herself against two grown men when she was ten, I'm the Ruthanne that went under the name of Rune and fought on the streets for money… The one able to take down the strongest of men…

I placed my hand palm down in front of me, Kyoya placed his on top of mine, after a few seconds Tachi placed his hand on top of Kyo's. "Let's wipe those momma truckers out." I yelled.

We raised our hands up with a "Hah!" and marched off back to the mansion. Neither of the men commented on my "momma truckers" comment, I guess over time they both have gotten used to my word substitution.

We explained our plan in secret with my father and Kyoya's. Both were not exactly thrilled with the decision to go and fight but they both understood. Decisions were made and fights occurred, but at the end of the day we all agreed. Kyoya, his personal bodyguards and I, being a group of five, will be traveling to Los Angeles, California. By airplane…

Of all modes of transportation… An airplane… What did I do to deserve this torture? Oh yeah, I was born. Sighing I walked to my room and started packing my bags. I packed three outfits, consisting band tees and skinny jeans. I also packed an EXO hoodie and sweatpants. An extra pair of tennis shoes, a few toiletries and I was done. With a sigh I flopped on my bed and ran my hands across my face, "You used to be so helpless. You were a good actor… Ally."

I sat up after a moment and double checked my bag, this could very well be the last night I spend in Japan… these acts I'm about to commit could very well be my last. Once again I find myself wondering if I am ready for this battle, the battle between myself and my former best friend. Am I ready to watch her die again? Granted, this time is different. Maybe, just maybe, there is a way for this to end without bloodshed. The question is; do I want to end this cleanly? Right now it seems like it would be harder to let Ally live than die. No, I am ready. I have said it before, I'll say it again. I am ready.

A knock on my door brought my thoughts to a standstill. "Come in." I answered.

"Dad said you're going to take care of things in America." Tamaki said closing the door behind him and sitting next to me on my bed.

That's one way for putting it, "Yeah." I chuckled.

"I want to help." he said, his face showing pure determination, "Let me go with you."

I faced him, "No," I said rather harshly, "Kyoya coming is hard enough on me. You stay here and help Dad."

"Would that be helping you?" he asked, looking across the room.

I nodded, "It would. You need to be there for him, if I die you need to do whatever you can to help him."

He stood and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Then I'll do it."

Giving him a smile I stood up and engulfed him in a hug, "Thanks Tama."

"Don't do anything rash, stay true to yourself. Don't let yourself go like that one time." he gave me a pat on the back and left.

 _"_ _Don't let yourself go…"_ his words rung in my ears, it's true… I did let myself go that one time… If it happens again… I don't know. I could hurt Kyoya or Tachi or even the other two guards… I need to be careful and be sure to weigh out all options. Ignorance is bliss but diligence keeps your fat rear alive. I have to know my limitations and I have to know how to control myself. I flopped back onto my bed as I let out a defeated moan. I should just get some sleep. At least try to…

* * *

 _Anger is rushing through my veins, pumping, pumping. Fueling my footsteps, my punches. Nothing matters but revenge. I want blood for blood, ashes for ashes. I saw a black figure, my fingers wrapped around its neck, tightening their grip with each struggle. The body went limp and a menacing laugh escaped my throat and echoed in the room. I looked down at my victim, now visible to me. It was… Kyoya…_

* * *

"No!" I shot up in my bed, a cold shiver rushing down my spine. It was just a dream… I rubbed my eyes and sighed, I went into my bathroom where I proceeded to splash cold water onto my face. I looked into the mirror, the water dripping from my face and in the sink. "Come on Anne, it was a dream. Snap out of it." I told myself, "Ruth it was so real… I mean, what if it actually… happens?" slapping myself hard I gripped my countertop. "Ah, I'm talking to myself."

Leaning on the counter I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. In and out, calm and collected. I tuned out all noise, the chirping of birds dulling out with each outward breath. I need to collect myself, gather my thoughts and relax. I felt a pair of arms running across my waist and pull me into a hug. I opened my eyes looked over my shoulder to see Kyoya, "You stayed here last night?" I asked turning in his arms so that I could face him.

"It is seven in the morning, and I just came in the door when I heard you scream." his hands ran across my back, tracing the muscles and gripping gently at my shirt.

I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder, "I had a bad dream…" I fought for the words, "I was fighting…" should I tell him what happened? Why not? I need to, I shouldn't keep this tucked in. "I strangled you." I squeezed him tight and burrowed my head into the crook of his neck fighting off the urge to go off into another meltdown.

He ran a hand over my head and kissed my ear, "You would never do that. Even if you were having a psycho moment."

I scoff laughed, "Psycho moment?" He is starting to sound like me. That's a little scary.

"See? All better." he smirked and kissed my forehead, "Get ready, we leave in an hour."

* * *

 _ **Where will this go? What will happen? DUN DUN DUN**_

 _ **I know, but y'all don't! ;-) tee hee, no spoilers! (as much as I love them...)**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Thought I would reply to some comments really quick!**_

 _ **BizzyLizy- "Thanksgiving? You must live in America." Yes, I do live in America. :-)**_

 _ **Killjarkidranger- "Ruth is a precious cinnamon roll, too precious for this world." YOU CRACK ME UP.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, being 16 chapters in and still getting reviews on every chapter is awesome; it's just great to know people are actually reading.**_

 _ **My goal for this chapter is to make people cry. *Evil laugh***_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

"Are you okay?" Tachi asked, placing a hand on my back.

"I've barfed eighteen blooming times and we've only been in the air for five minutes. Yeah, I'm better than ever." I seethed, not really caring about manners or anything with the way I felt. Geez, sometimes people are clueless. Don't ask me if I am okay; get me another barf bag and some dang blasted coffee grounds for the love of sprinkles.

He sighed and walked over to Kyoya, the two spoke for a moment but I couldn't hear much over my retching. By the time my head came out of the bag again Kyoya was sitting next to me, expressionless. "You don't need to jump down people's throats." He stated, handing me a fresh bag.

"Sorry… I just feel like I've been hit by a bus… then got stuck to the front as it spins at a hundred thousand miles an hour into a black hole." The thought alone brought another round of vomiting. "Lord help me." I muttered into the bag.

Minutes seemed like hours, but before long I had nothing to hack up. I passed out, probably falling into Kyoya's lap when I did. I was expecting a bad dream, but I guess I was too tired. When I woke up my head was resting on Kyoya's thigh and I was curled up in a blanket sprawled out on the seats. "Are we there yet?" I moaned.

"We still have a few hours." he replied, resting a hand on my shoulder and rubbing his thumb in circles.

I grunted and closed my eyes, maybe if I was lucky I could sleep the rest of the way. For some reason this trip is different than the last one. I yawned and cuddled up into the blanket, silently wishing sleep would overtake me.

The next time I woke up was because Kyoya was shaking me, "Ruthanne," he said, "We are about to land."

"Eh?" I mumbled, "Oh, right." I rubbed my head as I slowly sat up, the only thing that hurt worse than my headache was my rib cage. I feel like I've been hit by a bus. A big bus. That was going really fast. "Kyo?" I asked, slowly turning my head in his direction.

"Yes?" he responded.

"You are a good pillow." I stated, slowly turning my head back.

I could see out of the car we of my eye that he was looking at me with some sort of look. Tachi walked back to our seats, "Buckled?"

"Yes." Kyoya and I replied in unison.

"Keep your heads down once we land and her are your ID's." he handed us two drivers licenses, "Use the names that are on them, not your real ones."

I looked at mine; the name on it was Tabitha Brunet. "I am Tabitha Brunet, what's yours?" I asked, turning my head slowly to Kyoya.

"Brendon Lee. I am twenty, how old are you?" he smirked at me. Smirked.

I blushed a bit, "Well, Mr. Lee, I can't help but feel like you are coming on to me. But I shall answer your question anyway. I am nineteen." We both laughed softly, "I like that your name is Brendon." I hid a smirk when he asked, "Why?"

"Oh no reason," I replied, "It is just an interesting name." Interesting because the lead vocalist in P!ATD* is named Brendon ... but I am not informing him of that.

We landed; I could already feel that I was much better. My headache was already easing off and my stomach calmed down quite a bit. "Ah, ground! Safe, solid, fine ground! Oh how I missed thee!" I sighed as we stepped off the plane.

"We have a black BMW with tinted windows, I am your driver." Honda announced falling into step with Kyoya and I.

Tachi joined us along with Aijima, "I am staying with you two 24/7, Aijima will be in charge of routes and weaponry." Tachi said pointing to Aijima for a moment, "Refer to Honda as Herm, Aijima as Alex, and myself as Travis." Kyoya and I nodded to the three men and hopped into the BMW.

The ride was quiet and I am just looking out the window taking in the familiar view of Los Angeles. Kyo seemed to be in a different world, reading notes in his notebook. Tachi was looking behind us and all around, obviously on alert for followers. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes with a sigh, as much of a home Japan has been for me, Los Angeles was the place I grew up. The place I know better than anywhere, my first and my one true home.

We settled into the hotel, Kyoya, Tachi, and I in one room and Honda and Aijima in the one next door. The room had two queen beds; I flopped on the bed closest to the bathroom. "Brendon and I will take this one, you can have the other." Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Tachi looked between us a few times. "Don't give me that look, Mr. Lee." I playfully scolded. With a sigh he finally closed his notebook and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright then." Tachi said, "I will be in this bed." he pointed to the bed closer to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him closing the curtains and locking the door, then pulling out the door stop and setting it up.

"Miss Brunet, how are you feeling?" Kyoya asked, looking fairly unconcerned.

I scoffed, "Well, Mr. Lee, thank you for asking. I am feeling much better now that we are on the ground." I lightly kicked his back with my foot, "Lighten up."

"We are about to go to war and you tell me to lighten up?" Kyoya shot back. I rose an eyebrow.

"Travis, could you check the bathroom for a minute?" I asked, not breaking eye contact with Kyo.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He replied, walking by and closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, it will worry about itself." I stated, "You are all worked up over things you have no control over. Whatever happens, happens. We just have to be prepared for it when it comes." I scooted over and wrapped my legs around him and leaned my chest against his back, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. Slightly leaning into me he sighed and ran his hands over my thighs, I kissed the crook of his neck in response.

"Sorry." he muttered, turning his head slightly to see my face.

"Don't be." I replied running my hands down his arms and grasping his hands. Giving a gentle squeeze he relaxed a bit.

"I love you." he said.

"I know." I replied. "Travis you can come out now."

"Let's get some sleep." he stated, pulling out a small .38 caliber revolver and placing it on the nightstand near our bed, "If you need it."

Nodding I took the firearm and put it on the floor beside the bed between it and the wall. "Double action?" I asked, pulling myself back up and looking at Tachi.

"Yes. And there are six rounds." he replied.

With that Tachi pulled out a 9mm semi-automatic pistol and placed it under his pillow. "Goodnight." he said.

Kyoya nodded and laid down next to me. I curled up into his chest and he placed an arm over me as he kissed my forehead. Sleep took me yet again and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Knocking. I opened my eyes to see the hotel room, Kyoya peacefully sleeping beside me and Tachi asleep pistol in hand. I stood up and walked to the window, I opened the curtains a crack and looked outside._

* * *

I woke up, dazed to say the least. I was still in bed. But Kyoya wasn't. I looked around the room, I didn't see him. I looked to grab the gun but it wasn't there. The guns gone? I pulled myself out of bed and looked in the bathroom, no one. I went over to Tachi, "Travis, where is Brendon?"

He shot up, "What do you mean where's Brendon?"

"What do you mean what do you mean where's Brendon? You don't know? He's gone and so is the pistol!" I frantically whispered. Is that even a term? 'Frantically whispered'? Well, if it wasn't, it is now. Because I was certainly frantic and I was whispering. "The door, the window, the duct work… is anything moved?" I asked, running to the window as Tachi jumped out of bed and checked the air vents.

Regrouping after a moment, "No sign of forced entry, exiting, anything. The door is even the way it was when we went to sleep." I said, "Let's see if the others know anything."

They did. Or used to. I covered my nose at the stench, "Damn," I cursed for the first time in years, "Tachi, get everyone out of the building. Don't inform anyone back home about anything yet. Don't follow me. Don't look for me. Don't die." with a quick pat to the shocked man's shoulder I ran off.

How they took Kyoya, I don't know. Why they killed Honda and Aijima, I don't know. But I do know that they mean business, and war. They want Tachi and me to go on a wild chase to find and retrieve Kyoya, but Tachi isn't coming. I dodged a car as I ran, although I have no idea where they are, I do have a fairly good idea of where I can find out.

The fights.

Punching a guard in the gut was the first thing I did when I walked in. "How'd you boys fare while the Rune was gone?" I chuckled, "I want to see the boss."

"We ain't seen you in years. Not since Walter left." One man, who I think is named Dan, stated. "Boss is in his office."

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked by. I swung the door open, "Hoffman! My man!" I yelled stepping inside.

The middle aged man looked up in surprise, "Well, well. If it isn't Rune." He stood up and walked around his desk. "What do you need?" He hugged me, I held my breath. The man was nice and all but he smelled of whiskey and cigarettes. Possibly cocaine, but if the cops ask I don't have a clue.

"Information." I sat down and crossed my arms, "A girl has gotten on my bad side and I need some way of getting these question marks out of my head."

He nodded and sat back down behind his desk, "What's the name?"

"Ally Parsons, I think." I replied.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Ally… Parsons… blonde girl, about your age?"

"I assume you have met her then." I leaned forward, "Do you happen to know where her front door is?"

"I can't tell you, honest." He replied, getting defensive.

I sighed, "They have Walter then."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I stood up and left the room, placing a wall breaking punch into the sheetrock. Not only do they have Kyoya, but Walter as well. Walter…. the boy who taught me how to fight… was caught. That just seems impossible.

 ** _"_** ** _We have a situation here in the city park, a young man identified as Walter Chase is being held at gunpoint. The gunman is stating that they will kill him if Ruthanne Suoh does not show up within the next ten minutes or force against him is used."_**

My head lowered at the news, she's gone too far. Involving the public into a personal catfight. I gritted my teeth and made a break for it, flagging a taxi the way Ms. Butterfield always did I hopped in and told the driver where I wanted to go. I pulled some money out of my pocket, not bothering to count I tossed it up front when the taxi arrived. I ran out and didn't get ten steps before I heard a gunshot and watched Walter's body flop lifeless to the ground. The police opened fire on the gunman and killed him.

I slammed my hand down on a park bench, with a grunt I ran off to the coroner's van that I saw earlier. "Hey," I said, making the coroner's head turn. I punched him square on the nose. I pulled him into the van, no one I could tell saw me… all were too interested in the two bodies lying dead on the street. I pulled off the man's lab coat and put it on myself. Placing him in one of the four beds inside the van I covered his mouth and strapped him to the bed.

I hopped out of the back of the truck and made my way over to Walter and the Mafia member. "Coming through." I started pushing through the crowds and greeted the police with a quick flash of the coroners badge I found in the coat pocket.

"Ah, follow me." an officer said. I followed him into the blocked off zone.

"Just two?" I asked pointing to the bodies.

"Yes," another officer stated, I think this one was the police captain. "Matt, help get the bodies in the van." he looked to another officer; I didn't really take note of looks. My mind is running too fast, I just… I need to breathe, but I can't. Not yet.

We managed to get both the Walter's body and the Mafia's in without issues, and no one guessed I wasn't who I said I was. The coroner was still unconscious so I took this time to drive off to somewhere no one would notice me. The hospital.

I climbed into the back and scoured the pockets of the Mafia guy; I found nothing but a piece of paper that had writing on it. I shoved it in my pocket and looked over Walter, he was picked clean too he had a note on him as well. Pocketing the second note I unstrapped the coroner dude and ran off.

Bunkering down in an alleyway I pulled out the notes, I lowered myself into a sitting position as I read them.

 ** _"_** ** _A game of chess… I have two taken two of your pawns and I'm close to a checkmate with your King. I really thought you could play better. 2pm is when the next move will be made; our board is in our home."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought you should know that I always hated your Knight."_**

Looks like I'm going to the orphanage. I shredded the notes and ran off, signaling a taxi as I ran. I hopped into one and told him the address, I placed a hundred dollar bill in the front seat and ran off as soon as the Taxi started to slow down, which managed to get me a few choice words from the driver.

"Ally?!" I yelled, stepping through the opened wooden doors, "I'm tired of your games, show yourself."

I heard a light double tap from behind me; I turned and saw the girl whom I thought dead standing with a pistol in her hand. The gun pointed not at me, but behind me. Turning back around I saw a curtain fall to the ground, Kyoya was there on the floor beaten and bloodied. Rage took me, but Kyoya's words telling me not to do anything out of hate washed through my mind and eased me. "Hurt him and I'll have you in a checkmate."

She chuckled and fired the bullet which landed in Kyoya's left shoulder. With all my force I jumped forward and attacked her, punching and kicking and finally grabbing the pistol from her hands. I pointed it at her and took several steps back giving an appropriate amount of distance between us in case she had a knife. I have my mind; I'm not blank like last time… Blood isn't my goal here. Not as long as Kyoya is alive… but if he dies, Ally will have heck to pay.

"Let's talk, after all, if you wanted me dead you would have already done it by now." I said, keeping my gun steady.

She chuckled, "Don't get all cocky." She pulled out another handgun, "I do want you dead, but I want you to suffer first."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" I monotoned.

"Everything." She spat out.

Everything? I was her friend, I trusted her, and she trusted me. This is just… I don't know. What is she saying? "I don't understand." I finally said.

"Such a pathetic human worm." She muttered. She walked around and finally came closer to me "I LOVED YOU!" she finally yelled. "BUT NO! You had Walter. You didn't care about little old me. WHY COULDN'T YOU SEE IT? Well, worm, I WANT YOU TO SUFFER! I want you to suffer the pain I went through… having the person you love in arms reach but knowing you can never have them. And, if I can't have you… THEN NOBODY CAN!" She's bat guano crazy. She was flailing her gun around, like a total mad woman. Wait… she is… gay? Dang, she's like a genderswapped Jim Moriarty when he was gay in that one episode.

I pleaded with her, in fear of what she might do to Kyoya in her current state of mind, "Ally, why didn't you talk to me? We could have talked about this…" I saw a flash in her eyes, followed by a bellowing laugh.

"You know what I hate most about normal people?" she smirked, "They are cowards in the time of danger and boasters afterwards. But you, Ruthanne, are nothing like that. That's why I liked you."

"Why did you come to the orphanage?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"My father," she sighed, "He was the leader of the mafia. He sent me to befriend you so we could get easy information out of you. It had something to do with an artifact that rightfully belonged to a very important person. But, you seemed to have no idea about it… that you told me. When the whole befriending thing didn't work he wanted me to come back, I did, then he died, I took over... I killed that old fart Butterflip and then those two guards also Walter. Oh, plus I kidnapped your lover." she let out a giddy laugh, "And I personally beat him."

I know what Kyoya told me… but it's really hard not to just blow her head off right now. No questions; just a bullet. She deserves it, killing innocent people… hurting Kyo… No. I can't lose it… I'd not be able to stop… not this time. She is definitely bat guano crazy though. I don't remember there being a murderous, psychopathic, lesbian, rebellious stage of teenagerism, but I guess if there was one, that would be what she's going through right now. And what is all this about an artifact? Mom and Dad never talked about anything of the… I forgot all about that… that was years ago… right when Ally first came to the orphanage… That key… Throwing my thoughts aside I acted like I knew nothing. "Let me get this straight," I said, "You had a romantic interest in me?"

She turned her gun sideways for a moment, "Yes, what is so hard to believe in that?" she replied.

I giggled, "Well, you had Playgirl magazines you snuck in."

I know her enough to know that made her blush, "Well, I uhm…" she fumbled over herself, "I'm bisexual."

Bisexual… Okay then. You think you know a girl… and yeah. Okay then. "You're a bisexual psychopath." I said, "So you like guys and girls and you also want to kill them in odd ways or…"

"Oh shut up." She flicked, "It's just you, me, and lover boy." She smiled, "How about you get serious?" How about it then. She wants me serious… then I will get serious.

"No guns."

"Hmm?"

"No guns, just you, me, and fists." I dropped my gun and raised my hands to my chin, shuffling my feet as I did so into a fighting stance as Walter had taught me. She… killed… Walter… She killed… so many… of my friends… she hurt so many of the people I love…I want her to die. But Kyoya, he wouldn't want me to do that. He'd want me to be better. I can get out of this without bloodshed, without death. And I will…

"Okay then." She said, placing her gun on the floor as well. "Ready?"

I snorted in reply. Running at me she passed me last second and kicked at the back of my legs, I spun around and blocked her leg, grabbing it and twisting. She spun out of my grasp and easily landed on her feet. Picking my hands back up I blocked her punches, they turned out to be a distraction, though. Using my knee to block a kick to my ribs I reused the force and landed a knee to her chest. Sadly it wasn't enough to even knock the wind out of her. She's better than I thought she'd be.

"Are you done messing around yet?" She asked, pulling her hands up to her face.

I scoffed, "Are you?"

Going into a mock flying front kick I managed to made fist-to-face contact and I quickly brought my position back to defense. She got mad and ran at me, throwing a kick toward me head. I dodged and hit her back with my elbow and then knocked her legs out from under her while her back was turned. "Come on, Al-Al."

She pounced up and swung a punch at me before I could react. It made impact hard on my ribcage, effectively breaking at least one rib. Before she could throw a kick I kneed her in the chest again, causing a crack and a cough to escape her. While she was dazed I punched her square on the jaw, she fell to the ground. I kicked her ribs a few times before she got mad again; she grabbed hold of my leg and tossed me down. The breath left my lungs and she was on top of me, her hands wrapped around my neck. I brought my arms up and wrapped my hands around her neck, with a quick change of my weight I flipped her around so I was on top. Air made its way to my lungs again and I gasped. My grip tightened, and tightened. I could end this here. Kill her now. I will.

"Ruthanne, don't" Kyoya managed to gasp, "don't kill her."

I released her and fell off to the side, out of breath and wondering how I lost it. I could have killed her, right then. I was going to. But Kyoya, he stopped me… "Bad choice." I heard over my thoughts. Ally's raspy voice bought my attention. She brought a gun up and shot me square in the shoulder. I yelped out in pain before scrambling to my feet. No one is dying today. I ran straight for her, she shot again, hitting me in the abdomen. Her gun was out of bullets and I kept running towards her despite the crippling pain. I got to her and she pulled a knife on me, sinking it into my abdomen right above my belt.

I pulled the knife out and gasped in pain. I quickly turned the knife and threw it at her as she began to walk to Kyoya, but she turned and grasped it before it hit her. I collapsed to the ground, beginning to feel the effects of losing too much blood. Blood. Red. Metallic. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Everything went black, I could feel my body move but I couldn't see anything. I picked up cold metal, a gun? A loud bang. I collapsed. Arms around me… Kyoya's? _"Don't do anything out of hate."_ Those words. They brought me back.

Ally was lying on the ground clutching her left shoulder. I must have missed. I was in Kyoya's arms, gun in my hand. Blood everywhere. But I didn't kill her. I could now, but I won't because I don't have to. No more death. No more killing. No more hate. It's time to forgive, to let go. This has gone far enough. "Ally," I said breathlessly, "I can't love you, but for what it's worth… I forgive you."

"Why? After all that I've done?" she asked in obvious pain.

I laughed, "I've been told not to do anything out of hate. Besides, you have to admit, it really is tiring, isn't it?" my pain slowly faded as my consciousness left me. Into a world of blackness I went, with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. "She's waking up." Beep. Beep. Beep. "Get her guardian." Beep. Beep. Beep. "You're going to be okay. Just take things easy." Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes flickered open and quickly squinted at the light. How long have I been out? It's sunny outside. I am in the hospital. The heart monitor showed okay blood pressure, so I guess they got my blood supply back up. I looked for the thingy that called the nurses or doctors or whatever and pressed it. How long it had been since the doctors said I was waking up, I do not know. But no one is in here now.

While I was waiting I recalled what Ally had said about an artifact, I also remembered the key to the safety deposit box I had. I gave it to my godfather, ah, that was a long time ago. I did check the box, and there was an address on it. I guess I need to figure it out while I am in America so I don't have to -nausea- fly again. A doctor walked in and smiled, "Good to see you awake; we thought we lost you for a while there." Is Kyo okay? I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. "Oh, drink some water." he grabbed a cup and filled it up then helped me drink. He dabbed my mouth with a paper towel and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kyoya?" I hoarsely asked.

"He's fine. He woke up not too long ago, he is resting now." He sighed, "I have good news and bad news for you… which would you prefer first?"

I gulped, "Good?"

"Your vitals are steady; you should be able to leave within the next week. We just want to make sure you don't break any stitches." He grasped my hand, "You were stabbed, though. It tore your uterus. There wasn't much we could do… You won't be able to have children."

What did he just say?

* * *

 _ **I would like to say that the "key", "godfather", and "artifact" were all from before we met Ruthanne, I am currently writing an original story that once I post I will add a link to somehow. It starts with Ruthanne's parents dying and then goes on from there, the difference is that Yuzuru is not her biological father in that world and never adopts her. I should have the first few chapters written out and posted to Wattpad by the next chapter of this fiction!**_

 _ ***P!ATD - Panic! At the Disco, an alternative rock pop type band.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**This took longer to write than I thought! I actually forgot it was Christmas this month and had to do super quick shopping...anyway, I got the first chapter of the spin off of this fiction posted to Wattpad. (AkkitasOriginal: In Time) Check it out if you like this fiction! I'd like to recommend a fanfiction by "fightingfray" called "What He Least Expected" it is a really good Ritsu x OC fiction. Also, 12/15/2015 is WORLD OTAKU DAY! So at least where I am at I am posting this on WORLD OTAKU DAY! *dances***_

 _ **Without further ado,**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"You can't have kids, I did that to you. Yet you still forgive me? I don't understand." Ally shook her head over the jail phone.

"Trust me; I want to rip you apart. But, Kyoya...he doesn't want me to do anything out of hate. So I have to forgive you...or I'll be eaten alive." I replied giving her an exasperated look through the glass separating us. This had been the tenth time she asked me about it. I sighed, "Look, Al...I will visit you when I can. But, I need to know. What is the artifact?"

"You really don't know?" she cocked an eyebrow. "It's an old book. Legend says whoever possesses it has ultimate power. Your parents, they found it and hid it away."

I twisted the fabric of my shirt, "There's a man, Greig, is he involved?" the image of my godfather brought goosebumps to my skin. The last time I saw him was years ago, a few weeks after he left the State Penitentiary. I gave him back the key, and, I shuddered, he… I brought my attention back to Ally.

She thought for a moment, "Hightower? Greig Hightower? Yes."

I knew it. "How?" I asked, leaning forward, causing a jolt of pain to rip through my abdomen.

"Legend says, he created the book." She shrugged. I slammed the phone down and slipped on my jacket. Wincing I stood and walked over to Kyoya who was waiting in the far corner. "What?" he asked.

"We're leaving." I muttered.

 **Several Days Earlier**

"Hey, Pocky-Bear." Kyoya said, running a hand through my sweat drenched hair.

I smiled, "Hey, Kyo-Kyo-Puffs."

Surprisingly I was in worse condition than he was. According to the doctor he just got a broken arm, a black eye, and a bruised rib. All the blood was from small cuts that were scattered across him. Tachi was sitting in the far corner of the room wringing his hands. He has to tell families that the others aren't coming home. I wish there was a way for me to help him, because the hard part isn't dying, it's living with knowing everyone else is gone. There's nothing I can do, his friends, co-workers, they're dead and gone. I can't change that. All I can do is focus on what is right in front of me. Tachi and Kyoya. I guess I'm still a little numb. I'm never going to see Honda, Aijima, Walter, and Ms. Butterfield again. No, I need my focus. First things first: Kyoya, Tachi and my health. My health…the stabbing...

"Ruth?" Kyoya glanced at my hand, then to me. I was clutching the bedsheets. Why?

I stared at my hand and let go of the sheet, surprisingly my hand was stable. "Kyoya," I muttered, "Did the doctor inform you of my health?"

He sat back, "All he said is that you'll be fine."

"I can't have kids." I whispered, "The knife, it…" His lips were on mine, in what felt like a desperate attempt to calm me, and himself. His shaking hand found itself on my cheek, gently pushing my bangs out of my face. I grabbed his wrist and pulled away, "Ally said something about an artifact, I want to talk to her as soon as possible."

He sighed, "You're avoiding the current situation."

I cleared my throat, "This is the current situation."

The sounds of sobbing reached our ears and brought our attentions to Tachi. His head was in his hands and he was weeping into them. Kyoya looked to me as I fought my desire to walk over and hug Tachi. I'm hooked up to these monitors after all...but like Kyo knew what I was thinking he pulled Tachi to his feet and brought him over to me. Without a word he hugged me, being careful of my wounds. His crying eased, "Ruthanne, I'm sorry."

I brought a hand up and wiped a tear from his cheek, "Com'on Tachi, no apologies. There isn't anything to be sorry about."

He looked up for a moment with swollen eyes, I wanted to help, no I needed to help, but there was nothing I could do to ease his pain. Nothing. I sighed, "Tach, if possible let me tell their families." At that Tachi nodded, sniffed, and wiped his eyes.

"Miss Ruthanne, you have another visitor." A nurse informed. I tightened my eyebrows, no one else is in America, alive, that would want to see me. Except…

"You're a lot bigger than when I saw you last, Ru." Greig said, "Look at the mess you're in." He shook his head side to side in fake pity.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Godfather." I seethed, leaning forward despite the pain which earned me a protective arm from Kyoya across my shoulders.

With that he smiled, "Haven't changed much. You've always been feisty. He knows that, doesn't he?" he motioned to Kyoya, "He must by now."

"What do you want." I nearly growled. Tachi looked between the sparks flying between us, a little unnerved just as Kyoya was.

"Just to see how you were." He shrugged, "You seem fine, so I am leaving now."

I eyed him as he walked out of the room. With a sigh I relaxed my muscles. The man was gone, as he should be and stay. I've been stabbed in the back a lot, but he was the only one that really consciously twisted the knife. I didn't notice it, but my mouth was curled into a snarl. I can forgive Ally, that's easy. But Greig? No. I can't excuse him. Kyo and Tachi both placed a hands on my shoulders. I sighed, "I guess I should explain that."

"You guess?" Tachi's eyebrow rose.

"I knew from my research that you had a Godfather, Greig Hightower, but I thought he was in jail." Kyoya pushed his glasses up a bit, looking slightly flustered despite his cool facade.

I scoffed, "He was, he got released a few years back. We were really close until about a month and a half after he got out."

"Care to explain? To us…and the readers?" He gently arched an eyebrow, barely seen from his glasses frames.

"Oh yes, they don't know because Akkita hasn't been writing that other original story so they can know." I tapped my chin and waiting for a response to breaking the fourth wall, but no response was made. I shrugged and began the story.

* * *

"A look of pained fear crossed his face before he bent down and placed my hands in his, _"She and your daddy aren't here right now, Ruth."_

That's one of my earliest memories of him; he was a cop that worked closely with my parents. The case they were working on, we all know was a dangerous one. I guess he was somehow involved. He broke the news of my parent's death to me eventually. It took time, though. A little later, we moved from Laurence, Kansas to Los Angeles, California...I was four. I don't know why we left, but I think it was just bad memories. It must have been rough on him, my dad and him were really close.

A few years later, though, he-we weren't doing so well financially. He ended up robbing a place and got caught, he actually shot a man. He didn't kill him, but he hurt him bad. I didn't know about it until much later. I was five when Ms. Butterfield took me in. Everything was fairly low profile from there, I'd go visit Greig at the jail, do school, whatever really. I was eight when I met Ally.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I turned to see a little blonde haired girl tugging on Ms. Butterfield's sleeve, _"Are you the headmaster?"_ she asked.

 _"Yes, I am."_ Ms. Butterfield bent down to her level, _"What can I help you with?"_

 _"My momma... She left me here."_ Ally wrung her hands and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

That was the first time I'd ever seen her. Before then I never knew her. But I opened up my room to her and offered friendship for some odd reason. It did have its hitches though. I was real bad about cursing, I got it from the boy named Walter Chase. He taught me how to fight, and how to make money doing it. It hurt, and for the most part I hated him. But when I took down one of the strongest fighters in the ring I didn't leave that boys side. Ally eventually found out about the fights and training. Believe me, she didn't agree with it at all.

I ended up getting beat up a lot, but that made me stronger. Walter always told me to use my brain, think about what my opponent was actually doing, not what they were showing me. My worst fight wasn't even in the ring, though. I was beat up after school for being "good" at playing violin and basically becoming a teacher's pet. Ally convinced me to keep playing. Not that long after she started "doing" drugs. She supposedly overdosed and died. I stopped playing violin. My Godfather was let out of jail shortly after and I gave him the key to the safety deposit box, the one that had an address in it. A few weeks later he came by and...He caused a huge ruckus. He struck Ms. Butterfield, he smelled of alcohol, and he attempted to kidnap me. I don't know what caused the change in him, and I don't particularly care.

He didn't stop there.

I won't go into the details of what he did, or tried to do, but I will say it should have landed him in jail. For life maybe. I guess the slammer really changed the man, I should pity him but I just seem to only be able to hate him. Anyway, the address in the box was to some Italian Restaurant. I don't remember the name for sure, but I think it was Michael's Italian off Las Palmas in Los Angeles."

* * *

The two men sat back, obviously in thought. Kyoya pulled his laptop out and typed away, it wasn't long before he was sputtering information out. "Hollywood, California. Miceli's Italian*. Seems to fit the bill, no?" He turned the screen and let me see the map. That was it. The restaurant.

"Let's go as soon as possible." I said, my eyes hitting Kyo's.

Tachi cleared his throat, "I think we need to find out just what we are looking for before we go jumping into things."

"Right." I nodded. We can't jump the gun here, we need to take things easy and make sure we know what we are up against before we run after it. "I need to talk to Ally."

So that's how I ended up talking with Al. She's got life in prison, for murder among other things. Maybe I'll come visit her every now and then. Though I still can't quite fathom that she had a crush on me. I thought of her a a good, no best, friend. She stuck with me, helped me, she played a huge part in my character development. Never once had I thought she was attracted to me. I suppose looking back on it she was a little more loving and caring than most of the other people I knew, but with her being my only friend I thought it was normal. I had no one else to compare her to.

We arrived at the last known residence of my Godfather. I want to know exactly what is happening, what he supposedly created. Why my parents were killed. Why I was given that key. What all this has to do with me.

I knocked on the door with confidence. He answered.

"Finally decided to ask me a few things, Eh?" he sneered, leaning against the doorframe.

I scoffed, "I was told you created a book that can give someone ultimate power."

He burst out laughing, "Ally tell you that? That's just folklore. Crap I came up with to make them think stuff." with a few deep breaths he continued, "it doesn't give power to anyone. All I am telling you is, don't open it but a few pages."

I opened my mouth to say something and he shoved a gun in his mouth and fired. About the same time he drew the gun Tachi tackled me to the ground in an effort to protect me. Everything was in slow motion. His hand, reaching for the gun. My mouth, opening to reply. Kyoya writing furiously in his notebook. Tachi swooping in to my "rescue".

I was shocked, to say the least. There my Godfather was, lying dead at his front door from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. I hated the man, but I ever expected him to be gone. Maybe this should have been named "what she least expected" instead of "forgot the reason" because I'm definitely not expecting much of anything going on at this point. I gathered my metaphorical marbles and sat up, "Who wants Italian?"

The two men stared at each other for a moment then to me, "What?" I asked, dusting off my pants. "That book is there, and I kind of want this over with so we all can go home."

"Ruth, you're bleeding." Tachi said. I looked down and blood was visible on my shirt. Had it been Greig's? No. This was my own blood. Must have broken a stitch. It's bleeding a lot…"Lay down." Tachi ordered. I laid on my back. He pulled my shirt up to reveal the wound, sure enough, the stitches were broken. I let out an annoyed groan as I looked at it.

"You need to go back to the hospital." Kyoya said, whipping out his phone.

"No." I replied loudly. A shot of pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I screamed in response, and I never scream. I trained myself not to. But the pain...the pain...pain...my stomach hurts so bad...where did Tachi go...where is the sky...why is everything black…

* * *

Beep. I felt a hand grasp mine.

Beep. My eyes flickered open for a moment and I saw a ceiling.

Beep. I smell…bandaids?

"What?" I questioned, finally able to open my eyes. I was in a hospital room, Kyoya was holding my hand. I was topless; my stomach wrapped in gauze…"Did I pass out?"

"Yes." Kyo answered, "About three hours ago."

Dang. Three hours? It must be night time by now. "What time is it?"

"A little after 9pm." He replied, pushing the hair off my forehead. "Try to get some rest. The doctor said you broke a few stitches, and if you heal well you can be discharged as early as tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening." I repeated. "Great." I have plenty of time to think now. Now that I am thinking, "Where is Tachi?" A smile spread across Kyo's face. A smile which I knew the meaning of. Tachi was getting the book. "Is he bringing it here?" I asked. Kyo nodded. Good. Not so much time lost after all. I wonder what it does, why Greig would say to everyone else that it gave ultimate power to whoever possessed it, yet tell me otherwise. He obviously wants me to find it and use it. Dang. I didn't even find out how my paren-what if he had them murdered-that would be how they would be involved. If they were working on the case and Greig saw them getting too close, he would have to kill them. Cover his footsteps. He'd have to act, get himself an alibi. If this theory is correct, then...this is seriously a screwed up mess.

It seemed like hours before Tachi appeared, I think I might have dozed off at some point. Kyoya sat next to me holding my hand the entire time. I looked at him, because I didn't have much else to look at. I noticed the slight downwards tug on his lips and the way his glasses sat on his nose. For the first time I just lost myself completely in his brown eyes. There was what I would call a look of guilt, or maybe worry...those two always confuse me. I huffed and squinted, he was obviously preoccupied. He must just be worried; with everything going on he's got to have a fair amount of stress on him too.

"Here it is." Tachi placed the book in my lap, "It wasn't all that hard to find, surprisingly."

"I'm not even going to ask." I replied, running my fingers along the old leather spine. This book, it must be hundreds of years old. "It's old."

"Over two-hundred and fifty years old." Kyoya informed, somehow on his laptop without me noticing. "The author is Greig Hightower. Look at the photo." He turned the screen so Tachi and I could see, there he was. My Godfather. Not looking a day younger or older than he did just a few hours ago.

"Time travel?" Tachi mumbled in question, "Impossible."

"What if," I began, "this book was basically a Tardis?" Confused looks came my way and I explained, "Tardis, time and relative dimension in space. It can take you anywhere, anytime. Um, Magic Tree House might be a more accurate description of it. You know, open the book and wish for a time and place?" Understanding seemed to hit them both, I smiled a bit.

"If that is the case, what Greig said before he killed himself would make sense." Tachi thought aloud.

I nodded and Kyoya added, "He said not to open it but a few pages. The number of pages must relate to how far you go into the future or past."

I rubbed my temples, "Time lines shouldn't be messed with. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey, ya know? I mean you could step on a bug and doom all of humanity." If I open this book, will I go forward or backward in time? Can I get back to now? Will I be the only one transported? Why did Greig want me to find it in the first place? "This book is dangerous." I shook my head as I grabbed the front flap of the leather cover, "Who knows what could happen." I want to open it, I want to discover what this thing is. See if it is real. But the risk involved. I could never see Kyoya again. I could die while being transported. Someone else could die because of me. No, I can't risk it. With a frustrated grunt I slapped the front cover. "Burn it."

"Burn it?" Tachi looked at me nervously.

I sighed, "Who knows what could happen if anyone used it. You saw what kind of person my Godfather was."

"I suppose you are right."

Kyoya stood and took the book; he placed it on the counter and grasped the leather cover. He was going to open it? "Kyoya?" I questioned, in a daze.

"We've come this far, why not see what happens?" He replied, seeming perfectly at ease.

Tachi shot up and grasped his arm, "Kyoya, think about this."

"I have." He replied, shrugging him off. I just sat there, speechless, unable to move. He was going to open that book and I couldn't do a thing about it. "Think of a place and time, well, how about this room at 3am?" He smirked and opened the book by one page. A gust of wind came through the room and smoke covered the area around the book. Once it cleared out, Kyoya was gone, the book closed.

"He really did it." Tachi grumbled, "What if he doesn't show up at three?" He plopped down on one of the guest chairs and lost himself in his own grumbling. I just looked blankly across the room and thought. So what if it works? If it did it would be burnt, if it didn't it would be burnt. No one would get hurt, go missing. Everything would be fine. But he had to find out for sure. Just like Kyoya. I sighed and closed my eyes. All I could do was wait for three to come.

 _ ***I have never been there, just a place I found on google maps!**_

 _ **DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN I like cliff hangers. Much like. Such cliff. Very annoying to readers. Yes.**_

 _ **MUH HA HA HA I ENJOY RUNNING YOUR FEELS ON TRIPS!**_

 _ **Please leave a review, I love to hear from everyone. Yes, I read every review I get. :-)**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**3,999 words in this chapter! Boo-yeah! Thanks to everyone who is reading, who is following, and everyone who has Favorited. Oh, and reviewed! I love it when my email pops up with a bunch of "fanfiction" labeled stuff! I wanted to intertwine crack humour and some serious thoughts into this chapter. I think another big fight is in the Ootori X Souh future. Without further ado,**_

 _ **Chapter 18!**_

* * *

"It's 2:58." Tachi paced back and forth. I was sure he was wearing a hole into the floor and I was certain he was annoying me to no end.

I sighed, "Sit down Tachi. Before you walk a hole in the floor. Please?" He let out a sigh of his own and sat back down. We both watched the clock tick by, 2:59 was the time. Tachi's leg was bouncing furiously and he was wringing his hands. If the man got anymore worked up he'd have a heart attack for sure. I returned my eyes to the clock. Kyoya should be back any second now. Tick Tock.

Suddenly a gust of wind appeared and a spark erupted. Tachi was on his feet and once the smoke cleared we both could see Kyoya. All of Kyoya. He was bottom naked, in the buff, in his birthday suit. And I have to admit, he looked pretty dang good. Muscular, but not overly so, pale in a way that still looked healthy, and without his glasses he was absolutely stunning. If he couldn't make it anywhere else, a modeling job would be very fitting. "Dang, not bad on the eyes." I stated before I could stop myself.

Tachi immediately slapped a hand over my eyes and yelled "Don't look Ruthanne!" which earned a heavy sigh from me.

"Can you two stop for a second and find me some clothing?" Kyoya asked impatiently as he covered himself with a chair.

Tachi removed his hand from my face with a "Hai." and I pinched the bridge of my nose. No offence to the man, but my innocence was lost a long time ago. No reason to protect it. Of course, I didn't say anything out of fear of sounding nasal. I took one of my blankets and showed Kyo, he eyed me curiously and began to walk over. He tried to grab the blanket and I pulled it away from him. Because I'm evil. And he's hot...and naked.

"Ruthanne," he sighed, "don't you think you are being childish?"

I let out a nasaly laugh, "You're right. But I don't care."

He set his jaw and tried to grab the blanket again and I reached as far as I could to keep him from getting it. Laughing the entire time. "Ru!" he practically whined.

I handed him the blanket, "Love you." I giggled. He shot me a glare and covered himself. "Don't be sore Kyo Kyo, I only did it because I liked looking at you." the look on his face (which was one of annoyed amusement) sent me into a painful laughing streak. He sat down and tried to ignore me.

"Uh," Tachi took a weary step into the room, eyeing me laughing hysterically and Kyoya sulking, "I got you some clothes." he placed a pair of clothing in Kyoya's lap and awkwardly sat down on another chair next to my bed. Kyoya stood up and walked into the private-ish bathroom connected to my room and changed. Apparently Tachi brought him a pair of straight leg dark wash jeans that were rolled at the bottom, a white v-neck, a plaid shirt, and a pair of all black Oxford shoes. Honestly, I had no idea how sensible Tachibana was when it came to fashion. This dude is the whole package...his wife is lucky.

"What were the specifics with the whole time travel thing other than losing your clothes and glasses?" I asked, turning myself towards Kyo. Both of us now acting as if nothing happened.

"I opened the book while thinking about a specific place and time...then I was standing there naked." Kyoya elaborated.

I bit my lip, if that's the case then why would Greig tell me not to open the book too far? The further you open it the more unpredictable it gets? It doesn't matter. This thing needs to be destroyed before it gets into the wrong hands. I guess it could be used as a sort of teleporter...if it actually works like that reliably. That could be dangerous, deadly. "Let's burn it."

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun, Pyro?" a voice said from around the corner. It was the one doctor I couldn't bear to love. Yuuichi Ootori.

"Mr. Yuuichi?" Tachi questioned in surprise as he stood and bowed.

He sighed, "I heard my regular patient and my little brother were in the hospital and I decided to visit." he waved a dismissive hand at Tachibana, "No need for formalities. Give me all the juice on this book you three found."

Kyoya stood and walked over to the book in question, "All we know is that it was made over two hundred years ago by a man named Greig Hightower; who is, or was rather, Ruthanne's godfather. The book has the ability to transport people through time. We do not know if it can transport you to specific places, but when I tested it I thought of this room, particularly by the window, and I appeared there at the time I imagined."

His brother laughed, "Reckless are we?"

"It was an experiment." Kyoya said emotionlessly.

"It was reckless." Yuuichi crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "Don't try to make me believe anything else."

"Can you two stop your sibling rivalry and focus for a moment." I said in an annoyed voice. Tachi sighed and sat back in his chair. Poor guy probably deals with this stuff every day. The two brothers bowed their heads and let out microscopic huffs. Those brothers are both very different but very much the same. "Don't huff me. We have major problems and you two are bickering like housewifes!"

"Ruthanne, let's forget about the book a moment and check out your injuries." Yuuichi said, looking at the notepad with my information on it. "I want to take a look at that stab wound for myself, if you are okay with that." Changing the subject are we? Whatever.

"Whatever." I muttered, pulling my blanket back for him. He unwrapped the gauze and looked closely at the stitching. Without any words he rewrapped me and pulled my blanket back up. He placed a hand on my forehead and hummed to himself before walking off. I looked to Kyoya and Tachibana for an explanation but they seemed just as confused as I was. Honestly, I've never thought of Yuuichi to be one to just hum and walk away in thought. Maybe something is wrong with how they did something? I don't know.

Tachi walked over to the book, "I think it is safe to say that we should not use this for anything. It's far too dangerous if something goes wrong. Just by having it we are targets of the Mafia and who knows who else as well. Mr. Kyoya, I would like to ask your permission to destroy it."

"Why so formal all the sudden?" I asked, cocking my head.

Tachi shrugged, "This is a formal matter."

"Destroy it. I have no use for it and it puts myself, my family, my friends, and Ruthanne in danger." Kyoya finally said, writing in his notebook. Maybe that is his diary. I forced back a chuckle. Guess the first chance I get I'm going through his beloved notebook.

"Hai." Tachi bowed and took the book, he stopped before he walked out the door and looked back at us. He shook his head and walked out. I tightened my brows and shook it off. Who know's what goes through Tachibana's head sometimes.

Yuuichi came back in and he had a few nurses and doctor with him. "Explain." He rose an eyebrow and pushed a clipboard in one of the doctors faces.

"Sir!" The man exclaimed, taking a few steps back from the sudden proximity. Yuuichi just glared at him and shook the board in the man's face. "It-it's her medical report."

"Really? It is wrong. It states here," he pointed to about the middle of the page, "that she was stabbed through the uterus, while clearly the knife couldn't have gotten anywhere near it with that angle and placement."

Kyoya's head shot up from his notebook, finally. If I was a dog my ears would be standing at attention right now. "Yuuichi, did I hear you right?" Kyo and I said in unison.

He turned to face us, "Yes. The knife wound is straight and just too high to have punctured." He turned back to the doctor with a glare, "So why didn't any of you notice this? Did you even check for internal damage?"

"Well, sir we did," The man began, "...and we were paid…"

"Paid? By who? To do what?" Kyoya fumed. Yuuichi's face was starting to go red with anger.

The man got very uncomfortable, "Well, you see, we uh, were paid by some man to...uhm...remove or destroy her uterus."

"WHAT?" Kyoya was up in a heartbeat and slammed the man against the wall, securely pinning him to it before Yuuichi could stop him. "Who was it?"

"I don't know his name!" the man whimpered, "but his initials were G.I.H."

It hit me. "Greig." I whispered, "Greig Immah Hightower." I can't believe it. He wanted me to be like this. He wanted me to use the book. The book...if he knew that this happened to me he'd want me to use the book to go back in time and stop it from happening. This must have been his plan all along...give me a problem and a solution and see what I do. But why kill himself? That seems a little excessive and he doesn't even get to see my decision.

Unless he isn't dead.

That thought didn't sit well with me. My evil godfather alive? I watched him shoot himself…but if he's been alive for "hundreds" of years, he would have time to perfect dying. Anything is possible, unless proven otherwise and uncertainties always exist. He has to still be alive. What happens if Tachi destroys the book...does it have a safety? If Greig is alive...what if Tachi is seen...he's a sitting duck…

With a pained grunt I tossed myself out of bed and snatched Kyo's phone immediately searching for Tachi's number. Upon finding it I hit call and put the phone to my ear. Everyone was looking at me flabbergasted; Yuuichi I could especially tell wanted to tell me off for getting out of bed. The phone rang. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead...but from nerves or my injuries I don't know. It rang again. "Dang it, pick up you oversized teddy guard." I muttered under my breath as the phone rang a third time. And pick up.

"Mr. Kyoya?" Tachi answered.

"It's Ruthanne. Get yourself back here with the book. Don't stop for anything and keep that book hidden...yourself too. I will explain when you get back." there was a confused noise on the other side of the line, "And Tachi, be careful." with that added I shut the phone and handed it back to Kyoya. I sat on my bed and took a breather; my heart monitor was going crazy. My sweating increased and my breathing became labored. Yuuichi told the nurses to get something as he laid me back on the bed. I flickered my eyes open, the doctor who explained things was standing perfectly still...he must be in shock. Yuuichi turned his head towards him and yelled something but I only caught a few words.

"What...you...her?"

I squinted as I fell into a deep sleep.

I slowly felt myself waking up. My eyes flickered a few times revealing Kyoya, Yuuichi, Tachi, and a few Japanese nurses in my room. I shot up, "He's alive!" I shouted.

Tachi tightened his eyebrows and Yuuichi learned forward and pushed my shoulders back onto the bed. "Who?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses.

"Godfather...Greig…" I replied now breathless.

Kyo eyed me and pulled out his computer and Tachi stepped towards my bed. "How do you know? Are you certain?"

"Brain...No...But...Think...Add…Everything...Up…" I breathed, "He...Planned...This…"

Kyoya was typing furiously at his keyboard and Yuuichi was in thought. Tachi tapped his index finger to his chin a few times before Kyoya repositioned himself. "I believe I understand." he looked at each of us, "Greig Hightower paid the doctors to remove or destroy Ruthanne's uterus, thus removing her ability to conceive. He later went on to explain partly the book of which allows time travel, perking the interest in it. If my theory is correct Ruthanne is trying to say that Greg did this so that she would use the book to go back in time to prevent it from happening." I nodded to him, he was right. "If that were the case it would make little sense for him to actually kill himself, because he wouldn't get to see her actually use the book. But, the only thing I can think of other than that is that he was expecting Ruth to keep him from killing himself. But that's a dangerous game to play on his side, so I'm going with he is still alive."

"So you expect him to be alive then." Tachi pondered to me, "Which explains why you so abruptly called me back."

Yuuichi sighed, "I get what you are saying. But it's hurting your health. You need to relax, if you don't I'm sedating you." he put a hand on my forehead, "Your fever is gone, with rest you should be back to your normal health." I gave him a nod and pushed my head back into my pillow as I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep though.

"Do we destroy the book?" Tachi asked.

Yuuichi replied, "Let's wait."

"I say we destroy it." Kyoya added.

"I don't know…" Tachi stated.

"We've already been over that..." I mumbled, "But in case Greig is still alive...let's just hide it."

"You should be sleeping." Yuuichi shot.

"Fine. Mother." I shot back.

So, all I want to ask Greig is...did he kill my parents...or did the Mafia. Am I prepared for it to have been him? He was a father to me for a little over two years...he was so broken up when they died...I remember his face...he was on the verge of tears. I suppose he did have hundreds of years to perfect that. But why me...why my parents...why even create the book in the first place? Greig had been my father's partner in the force, they trusted each other. My mother was good friends with him too. He was the best man at their wedding. He was my godfather. He betrayed them. He betrayed me. Why? Maybe he is just a psychopath. Traveling through time, watching the people around you die, it has a toll. Not everyone can take it without cracking. I huffed and opened my eyes, how long I had been thinking I don't know, but Kyoya and Tachi were asleep.

Maybe all of this pain was because of me..."Yuuichi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he replied.

I turned my head to him, "Am I a good person?"

He hummed, "Sure."

I looked to the ceiling, "Not very convincing."

"Honestly? You scare the heck out of me sometimes. I'd be scared to be on your bad side. But I am honored to be on your good side." He smiled, "You are a good person. That is truth."

I huffed again, "I wish I could believe it."

He put a hand on my arm, "You'll see it soon enough. Rest up some more, it's almost morning."

"Hai…" I replied snuggling down into the blanket.

I woke up to the sun beating down on my face, I grunted and pulled the covers over my head. A slight chuckle came from beside me. "Shut up." I muttered, knowing it was Yuuichi.

"Ah, it's time to wake up anyway. I want to do a quick examination." He said, pulling back the blanket.

"Sorry," I replied while shooting a glare, "I'm already engaged to your brother."

He laughed this time, "Stop it! Be serious, okay? I need to make sure they did their work right."

"What happened earlier, anyway?" I yawned.

"You stabled out and all the tests showed normal." He checked the I.V. and shined a flashlight in my eyes, "I'm calling it a panic attack of some sort." I hummed and sat up.

Wouldn't be the first time a panic attack crippled me...I blinked and saw myself in the corner of my dad's office crouched down with a letter opener in my hand ready to attack anyone who dared near me, Kyoya included. I shook the memory and offered a slight smile to Yuuichi as I sat up. No sense in making the doctor, my future brother-in-law, worry over me...I can't have that. I've already endangered them...got some killed...those two...Honda...Aijime...

"I'm actually unhooking you; I want to see how you do without the I.V." He stated pulling out the needle that was in my arm. I flinched a little.

"Where are Kyo and Tachi?" I asked, letting out another yawn.

He smiled, "Those two went off with your favorite book to hide it. They never said where, just that it would stay there until we could figure out what to do with it."

I hummed. My thoughts shifted to my godfather...I'm still having issues accepting it. He ordered them to do that to me - paid them...I knew he was sick and demented...a complete psycho...but this? The man helped me through a tough part of my life...my parents...the move...to betray me like that...I always thought people truly that evil were confined to movies and books. I was wrong. I should have seen it. But I didn't so enough with my self-pity. I have a problem...the book...and I have to fix it. By myself. Because at the end of the day, this is my problem. People have gotten hurt, killed, because of it. No more. No more.

I slipped out of bed, Yuuichi immediately got all mother-y, "What do you need?" he questioned, lightly grabbing my arms, helping me balance.

"Gotta pee." I replied. I didn't need to; I just needed a way to slip out unnoticed. If I can pick the lock on the room next to me's door, I can get out and Yuuichi wouldn't know what happened. Once I was standing on my own, Yuuichi released me and sat back down. I walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind me. I knew very well how hospital shared bathroom doors worked last time I was here, and I was glad they didn't change them into something I actually would have to pick. Three minutes after either door was locked - the doors would unlock. You could, of course, unlock either door before then. So I walked right out into the (thankfully) empty room next door.

I knew very well could go nowhere in just a hospital gown, so I quickly slipped into a supply closet I knew to house extra uniforms. Slipping into a pair of scrubs I pulled my overgrown hair back behind my ears and put on a cap and mask. All the while thanking my former streetfighter for choosing to explore the large building during my frequent visits. If Yuuichi looks for me this soon, I'll have a bit before he suspects me.

I walked down the hall like I belonged; no one paid much attention to me. No one pays attention to the nurses. Just as I was rounding the corner I heard Yuuichi's worried, annoyed, call. "Ruthanne!" I heard running footsteps and quickened my pace. I ducked down a smaller lesser used hallway and made my way to the steps that head down to the basement. I skipped steps as I practically glided down two flights. I pushed the door open at the bottom as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I won't get to the door leading outside fast enough, so I will have to hide. I quickly assessed the room and hopped behind a cabinet just as Yuuichi burst through the door. How he had known I'd come this way was beyond me. He sighed as he looked around the room, like he had some sort of x-ray vision he spotted me and walked around. He grabbed the back of my collar and drug me out from behind my hiding spot.

I furiously flailed my arms and legs, "How'd you find me you big rear superman doctor person!" He remained silent as he hauled me up the staircase. "I'm calling brutality. Malpractice. Child abuse!" I puffed my cheeks out as I now sullenly followed the man, "You're a jerk, ya'know." once again he held his tongue and hauled me around. We got a few looks from other doctors and nurses but Yuuichi ignored them. I couldn't even tell what was going on, but I ended up back on the hospital bed with an angry Yuuichi by my side.

I let out a defeated huff and flopped to my side so I couldn't see him. _Big fat jerk with your panties in a wad you can't keep me here forever!_ I thought, _I'm going to get out of here eventually and there's jack you can do about it._ I didn't realize I was grumbling vocally, but Yuuichi cleared his throat and finally said, "You do know that next time you have to _pee_ , for real, I'm going to _have_ to accompany you."

My heart skipped a beat. "No way pervert!" I screeched just as Kyoya and Tachibana walked in.

"We missing something?" Tachi asked. Kyo raised an eyebrow. Yuuichi snorted. I let out a defiant huff. Tachi sighed, "Okay then." he said in a 'not touching that' tone.

I did not want Kyoya to know I tried to go off on my own, I knew I shouldn't have tried...but at the same time, this is my problem. I turned and faced Yuuichi, "I'm sorry." I said, "It's just that this is my problem. The book isn't all of y'alls deal, it's mine."

Kyoya let out a frustrated huff, walked over and slapped me. I looked at him defiantly as the other two men were shocked into place. "Don't you dare." he seethed, "The day we became engaged was the day it became my problem too. So don't even start that mess. In case you forgot, I've been hurt by this too. Tachi has been. You want to talk about whose problem it is? What about Honda and-" I cut him off with a slap of my own to his face.

"You think I don't _care_?" He went silent. I laughed, "Their deaths aren't on Ally. Or Greig. They're on _me_." My laughing faded into an angry tone, "I think about that a lot you know. If it wasn't for _me_ they would have never come. If it wasn't for _me_ you wouldn't be involved in this." I cursed myself for letting my voice crack, "Dang it Kyoya! It's my fault! Stop sugar coating it! All of you! I just...I just want to be left alone right now." I plopped back onto the bed and covered my head with a pillow, "Just leave me alone."

My face still stung a good while after he'd slapped me. But my eyes stung more from crying.

I was conflicted.

What Kyoya said was right. I wasn't the only one in this mess...I'd brought everyone else in it with me a long time ago. I really am an idiot sometimes. Now I suppose the question is what we do next. What we do if my godfather is still alive and what we do with the book. As much as I just want to burn it and be done I feel as if there is more to it than that. For sure Greig has thought all of this out. This all is giving me the feeling that we will need Ally's help, she won't be happy with Greig once she finds out about what he has done.

* * *

 ** _My spellcheck says that Greig is spelled "Greg" but I like the extra "i" in there. Anyone else?_**

 ** _What does everyone think about what Greig did? Is he a psychopath or does he have something out against the former Macon family? Does anyone think that maybe Ruthanne's non-biological father was an accomplice to Greig and is possibly still alive?_**

 ** _NO ONE KNOWS NOT EVEN ME AND I AM WRITING IT! MUH HA HA HA HA! Leave a review with what you think of the chapter and if you have any answers to the questions. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And thank you!_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_New chapter for New Years! Thanks everyone for a wonderful year on Fanfiction!_**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

* * *

Yuuichi released me from the hospital, of course that was after an hour long lecture on a bunch of things I didn't pay attention to. Then we went to see Ally in the jail.

She slammed her fist on the table and ran a hand through her hair, "He did it? Geez, Ru, I can't imagine." she sighed and focused, "What do you need?"

I tightened my hand that was around Kyoya's, "I need to find him and figure out what to do with the book. Know anyone that is good at finding people?"

She nodded, "That old bar you used to go to for fights, there a guy that drops by every now and again. Buy him a beer and tell him who you are looking for. He's not hard to miss. He's got a spiky mohawk and a well sculpted beard. If he isn't interested tell him he'd be doing me a personal favor."

I scoff laughed, "You can sure pick 'em out can't you?"

She went pink, "Ru! He's just a resource. I did him a favor and he owes me one."

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks for everything Ally. I'm glad you're willing to help."

"I had a while to think, and I was pretty stupid." She laughed halfheartedly, "I knew you weren't like me, yet I hoped you'd turn out that way. You didn't, I should have moved on. I'm deeply sorry about that. I'm paying the price now for my wrongs, and it makes me really happy you forgive me even just a little."

We said goodbye and Kyoya and I joined Tachibana and Yuuichi, "There's a bar we need to visit, I know the way. It's walking distance."

"A bar?" Tachi asked, sounding confused.

I shrugged, "I had to make money somehow and taking out stone drunk men was pretty dang easy. Paid me well too sometimes." A cop walked by and eyed me, I remember him. He picked me up one time when a fight had to get police intervention. I winked at him and he scowled and kept walking.

"Well, let's get going. I'd like to get back to Japan this next chapter." Yuuichi said breaking the fourth wall casually.

We walked, me leading, to the old bar I used to know like the back of my hands. I smiled a bit seeing it again, although I just had seen it before my fight will Ally. It was a nice little place, rustic and clean looking on the outside. Confidently I walked in with the three men behind me. In a rare instance Hoffman Evergreen was in the bar. "I thought you were too good for the main bar, Hoffs." I said silently slipping beside him.

"I need a drink now and then lately." He replied, sullenly.

I sighed and looked behind the bar at the various bottles and cups, "I'm sorry that I didn't get there in time."

He shook his head, "No, no. Walter, he, it was partly his decision." I could tell he was fighting his emotions, and succeeding ever so slightly. "Thanks for trying, though. What did you need?"

I huffed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "I was told there's a guy with a mohawk that comes in here every now and again." I laughed, "Lowers it down, huh?"

He chuckled a bit, "Know anything else? That's practically everyone that walks through those doors." He pointed to the door and shook his head.

I shrugged, "I was told it was a spiky one and he had a well sculpted beard."

He poured himself a shot of whiskey, spun it for a moment, and chugged it. "Sounds like Zeke."

"Know when he'll be in?" I asked, finding him pouring another shot disturbing.

He laughed again, chugged another shot, and pointed to the back of the room. I turned and looked, I saw a heavy built man with a spiky black mohawk, a well sculpted beard, a muscle tee, a pair of holy jeans, and a cup of alcohol that looked like a Bloody Mary. He looked to be younger, about mid-twenties I'd say. I smiled at Hoffman and gave him a pat on the shoulder as I hopped off the barstool and made my way to this "Zeke" person and sat next to him, crossing my legs and resting my chin on my hand.

"Whatcha want kid." Zeke asked, really not interested.

I sat back and kept looking forward, "I need you to find someone."

"Dangerous?" he questioned.

I smirked, "Can't say."

He grunted, "What's the name?"

"Greig Immah Hightower." I replied, turning my head to look at him. If I was any other girl I'd be afraid of his bulging muscles and his resting face, but I'd dealt with men much scarier than him in alleyways. "Ally recommended you for the job."

His face changed, "Your one of Ally's acquaintances?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, you could call me that."

He looked as if he was contemplating, "Give me until this time tomorrow, then meet me back up here." he stood and walked off. I waited for him to leave before I stood up and walked over to the two dazed men and the one with a good grief smirk on his face.

"What's up with the smirk Kyo-Kyo-Puffs?" I asked, standing a few steps from him. I heard Hoffman spit out some whiskey and chuckle when I said it.

Kyo went into a full out smile, "You never cease to amaze me."

I pretended to toss my hair over my shoulder, "I used to run this place, helped Hoffs out a bunch when stuff got out of hand."

Hoffman laughed, "Only if there was money involved!"

I waved a dismissive hand in his direction, "Technicalities." a smirk stretched across my face, "They called me the 'Rune'."

"Not a man'd touch the girl more than once unless she liked him." Hoffman remembered aloud, "You could just say Rune and a fight would clear out. Then she stopped coming."

"Got adopted, went to Japan." I said in his direction. "Crap happened and now I'm back for a while."

I waved a goodbye to Hoffman, signaled the three to follow me and hailed a taxi in one go. "Where to?" the driver asked. I looked at Yuuichi...we can't exactly go back to the last hotel and I'm sure as heck not spending another night in the LA hospital.

"The Ritz-Carlton Hotel." Yuuichi ordered.

My eyebrows shot up, "That's a lot better than a hospital bed."

We arrived and walked in, Yuuichi seeming as if he'd been here before. "We will need four rooms." he told the woman at the front desk.

I quickly grabbed Kyoya's arm and looked at him, maybe he will catch on that I don't want to be in a huge room alone after everything. "Just three actually," Kyoya said. I relaxed and let a small smile come across my lips. "Ruthanne and I will be sharing a room." Yuuichi's eyebrow rose but he made no comment, he confirmed three rooms with the front desk and handed us each our keys. We all hopped into the elevator and rode up to the third floor. Luckily, all our rooms are next to each other.

Yuuichi pulled Kyoya away for a moment and spoke to him about something that I couldn't eavesdrop enough to understand. I waited outside our door, too anxious to enter on my own, for Kyo to return.

He walked back and just flat up kissed me. He ran his arms around my back and pressed me against him as he ran his lips over mine. But just as soon as it happened it stopped, and he was looking at his brother with a death glare. He opened our door and we walked in. I breathlessly sat down and looked at him, "What was that?"

"Just an argument." he replied coolly.

I hummed and felt my lips remembering the kiss, "Then argue more often." He looked up at me but didn't say anything.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. While he was doing his business I decided to check out the room a bit. I heard the door open and walked my way back over to him. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair and slipped his glasses off in one swift movement. His shirt was half unbuttoned and I could tell his belt was a notch or two looser. I felt my heart pump faster, for some reason this was even more attractive to me than seeing him completely naked. He sighed, "Ruth, I'm sorry for slapping you earlier."

He'd been upset about that?

"Don't be. I deserved it." I replied, leaning against the other couch. "Besides, I slapped you too."

"That you did." he rubbed the side of his face. "But yet, I was still the first to raise my hand. I'm deeply sorry about that." his hand went back through his hair.

I walked over to him, "Yet I didn't have to smack you either. But I did." he looked at me for a moment, as of searching my face.

Then he closed his eyes. "I'm just so tire-mmm" he couldn't finish his sentence because I'd kissed him. I circled my thumbs around his cheekbones and after what seemed just a few short moments I pulled away. We looked at each other, Kyo in a sort of half asleep-just kissed-confused as heck state and me with a slight grin resting on my lips.

"Let's get some rest." I stood up and tossed my jacket to the side; I ran my fingers through my hair and took off my belt. I climbed into the silk sheets and curled into the pillows. Kyoya soon followed, taking his shirt and belt off and slipping into the covers as well.

 _Hello again._

I shot up; I only remember the last part of that dream, those two words. They were slimy, sick, raspy, deep words that left goose bumps on my skin. I shook it off and carefully made my way out of the covers. Kyoya was still asleep, resting on his right side, his back facing me. I stretched my arms over my head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I started the shower on some hot water and undressed. Looking in the mirror I let out a low sigh, the road so far has been bumpy, but it is coming to an end. Once Greig is found...and the book is destroyed...then we can go back to normal. If normal is possible.

I stepped into the shower, welcoming the hot water. Yuuichi had told me that I could get my stomach wet as long as it wasn't for long. So a short shower is okay for me right now. I ran some shampoo through my hair and then worked the soap over my body. I rinsed off and stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I turned my nose up and the clothes laying on the floor, they were already worn and well, who wants to put on clothes that stayed on the bathroom floor during a shower? I didn't think that through very well. I wrapped myself in a towel and hung my clothes across the towel bar so they could air out. I let out a yawn and went into the living area (you know, the place with the couches and the TV) and sat on one of the couches. I noticed my hoodie on the other side of the couch and I reached over and pulled it on. It was actually longer on my than the towel was so it ditched the towel and sat there in my hoodie. Commando, yes.

I closed my eye and laid my head back, my stomach hurt. I was told that would be normal and it should clear out in a few weeks...but I'm going to need pain meds if this gets any worse. I let out a huff of air and looked forward again. I couldn't help but wonder what was on the TV. I grabbed the remote and flipped it on, only to realize it was on the exercise channel. Full volume.

I let out an "eep!" and hit the mute button but others too late and the danged thing woke up Kyoya. I sighed as he walked over with that regular morning black aura around him and felt I needed to apologize. "Sorry about that, someone left the volume up and I didn't know."

He hummed and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his glasses off the side table he turned and looked at me. "No pants?"

"They're so out of style." I replied, crossing my legs. "Nah, I was stupid and left my clothes in the floor while I showered. They're drying out now."

He nodded and went into the bathroom for a moment and closed the door, when he came back out he was fully dressed and cleaned up. He yawned and stretched his neck before he came back over to me and said "Yuuichi or Tachi should have extra clothes for you, I will go get them." I nodded and told him "Thanks." before returning my attention to the television to get a good channel picked out.

The boxing channel. I watched as the two men fought, testosterone jokes formed in my head but I blocked them out. I watched closely as they fought, rooting for the more attractive one. When I saw a punch I'd yell "Idiot! You're leaving yourself wide open for a kick!" and sure enough the guy would get kicked. When the "Tornado" threw a kick at the "Annihilator" I screamed "MORON! THAT LEFT YOU WIDE OPEN!" the Annihilator connected his attack while the Tornado was still kicking, forcing him to the ground with a heavy thump. "WHOO!" I screamed, "Yeah baby! Knock him out!" I was standing on the couch pumping my fists in the air when I realized Kyoya was standing just in the door with a pair of clothes in his hands completely frozen in flabbergastation. You'd think he'd be used to it by now. Then I realized something more important. My hoodie wasn't long enough for my hands to be in the air like that and my panties were in the bathroom after my idiotic shower accident.

I knew my cheeks were red. I knew my whole body probably looked like a tomato now. "I guess we are even in the birthday suit department." I muttered stepping off of the couch. Kyo was speechless for a moment, then he shook himself and walked the rest of the way into the room, handing me my clothes as he passed me. He's probably thinking all sorts of things. I knew my cheeks went red again, I just knew it.

I walked into the bathroom and dressed, judging by the style of clothing Tachi had been the one to pick out the clothes. A black v-neck tee, light distressed denim, black tennis shoes, and a pearl necklace that caught my suspicion. "Hey Kyo," I said stepping out of the bathroom, "Where'd the necklace come from?"

He looked up at me and then to the necklace around my neck, "I asked Yuuichi to pick it up for me last night, it's a sort of gift I suppose."

I drew my eyebrows together, "Are you trying to say you bought me jewelry as a gift?"

"In essence, yes." he replied, putting his notebook away. I couldn't help but smile. Thinking about it the only thing I had that even resembled jewelry was just the fashion kind. I have had fake pearls before, and these are the real thing.

"Well," I replied, making my way across the room to where he sat on the couch I was previously standing on, "I love it...but not as much as I love _you._ "

A smile crossed his face and he removed his glasses, his lips grazed mine and he pushed me into a laying position on the bed. "And I love you. We've still got time before we have to leave, we can watch more of that...boxing?"

I smirked, "It's just two guys fighting in their underwear to you isn't it?"

A look of contemplation crossed his face for a moment, "Basically." I giggled and let him slip between me and the couch. He rested his arm around my waist and the other under my head and held me close. I closed my eyes for a moment, this felt _good._ This felt _right._

The TV came on, this time it was the "Phoenix" versus the "Immortal". I pointed out the mistakes of their fight to Kyoya who seemed content to listen. We hadn't had much time to practice in a while, so I figured a watch and learn would be fitting. "You see that?" I asked. He hummed, his chest vibrating in a way that dared goosebumps to form on my arms, "He made his move predictable. Immortal was able to see it, dodge, and send a counter attack before he could regain his balance."

About five minutes into a conversation on the best way to fake out an opponent, Tachi came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize...I'll come back." He stuttered. I sighed, Tachi always has good timing. And by good, I mean bad. Poor guy.

"No, you're fine." I assured, "We were just watching Boxing." Kyoya and I sat up.

Tachi eased up a bit and entered the room. "Yuuichi thought you two might want to go sight-seeing before the meeting."

I sighed, "What does he want to see?"

Tachi laughed and I knew Kyo was holding back. "Nothing that I know of, I think he's just concerned about you two."

A stab of pain hit me and I gasped and grabbed at my abdomen, "Argh, dang, it's getting worse."

Kyoya put a protective arm around my shoulders and rested his other hand on my knee, "Tachibana, get Yuuichi." I couldn't tell what exactly was going on through the pain but I think Tachi left and Kyoya stood and laid me back on the couch on my back, pried my hand away and lifted my shirt to see the stitches. I cringed in pain as another hit came at me I closed my eyes and fought the tears I felt pushing their way out. I felt familiar hands touch me, Yuuichi's hands, and opened my eyes. He was concerned, but not overly. He had told me earlier that once I was off the pain killer I'd have off and on pain, but I wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

"Ruthanne, it will be over soon. Once this wave passes you can take two of these." He handed a bottle to Kyoya, "I know the pain's pretty bad. But you've got to stay awake."

I gasped, trying to speak through the pain. I gave up trying to talk and just waited for the pain to subdue. It felt like forever, but Yuuichi didn't seem worried much about the time so it must not have been long. "Ah, okay, it's almost gone now."

Yuuichi nodded, and helped me slowly sit up. "Kyoya, two pills. Tachibana, a glass of water."

"What are you?" I asked, laughing painfully, "If Kyoya is two pills and Tachibana is a glass of water."

He smiled a bit, "Not bad, making jokes after that." he took the pills from Kyo and the water from Tachi. "Take these."

I took the pills and water and chugged them down. "How often do I take these?"

"Two every four hours." He replied, "Except during the night."

Once everyone was ready again we left to go sightseeing, for the start at least. I managed to drag the three boys with me to the mall and I attacked Victoria's Secret. Japan didn't have the best fitting bras for me, so I've been ordering online. I was glad to find some bras without three inch padding. Kyoya however, seemed uncomfortable.

"Hey Kyo, there's a smoothie shop in the food court. Think you and your brother could get some?" I asked, seeing his discomfort.

"Yes, I believe we can." he replied, relief visible in his eyebrows and temples. "Flavor?"

"Strawberry Banana." I quickly answered. "Tachi?"

He looked sort of surprised, "Oh, anything pineapple."

Kyoya and Yuuichi nodded and walked off for the food court as Tachi and I looked around Victoria's Secret. "He was really uncomfortable, did you notice that?" I conversed.

Tachi nodded, "I've barely ever seen him act like that before."

Giving a smile to Tachi and looking at a zip front sports bra I spoke some more, "I bet you've been in an underwear store more than once."

He smiled back, "When my wife was pregnant for the first time, and her boob's got bigger, I had to shop for her." he rubbed the back of his neck, "I had to video chat with her so she could see."

"You find a good one?" I asked, letting an eyebrow rise.

He laughed, "More like she did."

I let out a laugh, "Sounds about right." I pulled out one of the bras, "I'll be right back."

It fit, so I grabbed three more and checked out. By the time Tachi and I left, Kyoya and Yuuichi were back with ice cold sugary goodness in the white cups in their hands.

"Done?" Yuuichi asked, not really interested but figuring it would be best to say something.

I nodded and took my smoothie, "We've still got an hour to kill." I walked over to the store map; I didn't really need it because I'd spent most of my shopping time here. "Anywhere anyone else wants to go?"

"Tamaki would probably want something." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. Obviously he wanted me to say something to that.

I shrugged, "What do you want to get him?" I pointed to a spot on the map, "There's a souvenir shop right there."

We walked down to the souvenir shop and Kyoya and I picked something out for Tamaki. Yuuichi and Tachibana talked while we were shopping, I tried to overhear their conversation, but they were speaking softly and the people around were loud. I eventually gave up.

We walked out, combined our bags together, and caught a cab to the bar. We entered and Yuuichi sat at the bar this time and ordered a drink, a white wine I think...Tachi and Kyoya ordered water. I ordered water and sat in the back, waiting for Zeke. It was about ten minutes and he sat next to me, handing me a folder at the same time. "Here," he said, "It wasn't easy to find. I don't know who this guy is, but you best be careful."

"Someone like you showing concern for someone like me?" I half stated half questioned. "The sky is going to fall."

"Don't put me in a group like them." He cracked his knuckles, "You might be the Rune, but you're no match for _him._ "

I scoffed, "Thanks for the encouragement."

"Any time." He took the whiskey the bartender handed him and chugged it in one go, "You should be careful, the ice you tread on is thinning." He put the glass down and walked out. I sat there and finished my water.

"Thinning, hmm?" I muttered to myself, "Probably. But it's not all water yet." I stood, grabbing the folder and walked over to the bar. Zeke didn't look like one to easily scare, but I had just met him yesterday. Either way, he was at least a little unnerved. I pulled on my lip as I thought what might be enclosed in the orange paper pouch, what might make him say I'm no match for my godfather. I heard my name through my thoughts, "What?" I asked.

"Done?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, yeah." I replied, still preoccupied with what Zeke had said and pulling on my lip.

"You okay?" Tachi asked, leaning forward to see me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."

Just thinking about how I might not be able to stand against the man who I thought was on my side. Good golly, what _is_ in this envelope?

* * *

 ** _So I watched a Youtube video that said that in Japan they only have small heavily padded bras. This was only one video, so that information might only be for that woman's district of Japan. Anyway, I thought it was interesting. I also wanted to show more Tachi being adorable and stuff. I love the guy._ **

**_Thank you for the reads and reviews, please keep them coming!_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Thank you to BuzyLizy, Killjarkidranger, and TheMidnightGamer for your continued reviews! A big thanks to everyone else as well, a thank you to all my readers, followers, favoriters and...I ran out of words. But y'all get it right? THANK YOU ALL! :-) *Chapter 20 dance!* ***UPDATED TO FIX ERRORS!***  
_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20  
_**

 _G.I.H, Investigation._

 _Greig Immah Hightower, 49, last known residence 405 Macklemore, Ave., Los Angeles, CA*_

 _Brent Mercer (D.O.B. 1804), Frank Holiday (D.O.B. 1900), Greig Hightower (D.O.B. 1966) - all of these people prove to be the same man; all pictures taken show him at the same age. Except for the attached, where he appears in a 1805 photograph as a baby. No information can be found on his births except for the one of 1804, all information I found on it are included on the next page. I believe that Greig Hightower's actual birth name is Brent Mercer._

I was enthralled with the notes I was reading, how did Zeke find all of this so quickly? I studied the page again, making sure I read everything clearly. Greig Hightower, by this report, is actually Brent Mercer. I turned the page.

 _Brent Cawthon Mercer, D.O.B 03/29/1804. No death date, he disappeared on July 7th 1877._

 _City: Nashville_

 _State: Tennessee_

 _Father: Hank Cawthon Mercer (1779-1815) (Died early in a work related accident, wife did not remarry.)_

 _Mother: Teresa Finland Mercer (1782-1828)_

 _Siblings: (Older) Elise Finland Mercer Durham (1800-1849), Hank Cawthon Mercer Jr. (1802-1855), (Younger) Maria Joe Mercer Bell (1808-1894), Henry Cawthon Mercer (1808- 1808)_

 _Of the children, only Maria had children, Beth Joe Bell Sells (1820-1901) who bore Wallace Hank Sells (1845-1917) who married and had a daughter, Amelia Elise Herman (1881-1950) who bore Zachary Frank Herman (1903-1993) who married and had a son, Cameron Hemlock Herman (1933-)._

* * *

Cameron Hemlock Herman is still alive. Maybe he knows more? I looked up, Kyoya placed a cup of water in front of me and I drank, "Thanks." I said, "Get this, Greig's possible family line." I pointed to the pages and pushed them to him. He adjusted his glasses and began reading. I straightened the papers and began reading the third page.

* * *

 _Despite Cameron being alive, he is in a mental home currently. However, his only son, Mason Hemlock Herman (1962), resides in Charlotte, North Carolina. I called his home number and there was no answer, in any of the five times I attempted. Mason does not have any social media or e-mail; he does not have a wife or children. However, I did manage to get a hold of this, which if it is a legitimate document, means Mason, too, is in a mental hospital. Recently, I might add.  
_

* * *

I opened the attached envelope and gaped at what was inside, a full report on his mental condition.

* * *

 _"_ _Mr. Herman claimed a man from the past, a family member, came and asked him for a large sum of money. When he refused to give the man, who he claimed called himself Brent Mercer, the requested money, he was shot in the head."_ I read on, _"The bullet did not kill Mr. Herman; however it did cause significant brain damage. In my professional opinion, Mason Howard was delusional that day. In his fogged state of mind he shot himself, and developed the story in his head. Despite this reasonable explanation, Mr. Howard strongly denies that the gunshot wound was self-inflicted. I and the police have deemed him mentally unstable, without hope of regaining his previous mental state. Sincerely, Doctor Warren H. Crawford, North Carolina State Mental Institution."_

* * *

I placed the note down. Greig Hightower, the man who was my godfather, my father, my provider, my shoulder to cry on...he was a twisted, evil, backwards man. That could time travel. Not cool. Not good either. I sighed, half defeated, half overwhelmed. Kyoya looked at me for a moment, and then grabbed the letter I had just read.

"I'm going to make a call, I'll be right back." he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and standing.

"Kyoya," I began, rubbing my temples, "I think Mason is a distraction."

"Probably. None the less, I'd like the have a word with him. That is, if I have more luck than this detective."

I nodded, my headache worsening as I looked at the stack of paper I'd yet gone through. I was midnight before I have read everything, and Kyoya still wasn't back from his call.

I fiddled with my hair for a moment before I got up and looked out the door's peep hole. The hallway seemed clear. Before I took a step out into what could be dangerous territory, I grabbed a letter opener. I readied myself, looking out the peephole once more. I opened the door, cautiously taking a step out of the room.

Clear.

I carefully walked to Tachi's door; I gave it a few knocks. After a minute the door swung open and I quickly put a finger to my lips. I walked into Tachi's room, which looked the same as Kyo's and mine. Without wasting a single moment I shut the door and locked all of the locks. "Kyoya went out." I leaned against the wall, "It was a few hours ago, he said he was going to make a call."

Tachi took in this information in is normal fatherly manner. His hands went up to cover his mouth and he tried to control his breathing as he paced back and forth. "Do you know who he was calling?"

"Mason Herman, probably. Supposed to be at North Carolina Mental." I sighed, "I don't think that matters though, because I doubt he got the chance to call."

"Are you suggesting he was...taken?" Tachi chose his words carefully, as if saying them would make them happen. I didn't respond, I just nodded. "I'll tell Yuuichi."

I pushed off the wall and grabbed Tachi's wrist, "No." I stated. "You remember last time, when Kyoya was kidnapped and we went to save him, what happened to me?"

Tachi gave a slow nod, "Yeah, I remember."

"I don't want him to see. He'd never trust me again...honestly I don't even trust myself. But Tach, I gotta bad feeling. A nasty one. If Greig has Kyo, if we find them, you get Kyo and you don't come back for me. If I live, if I get my sanity back, I'll find you. Just promise me...that you won't tell Yuuichi." I looked Tachibana in the eyes until he nodded in understanding. I released his wrist and tapped mine, "We need to find them, we don't have much time."

It took less than ten minutes locate Greig. He wanted to be found, so he made it easy. About two minutes into our search for information that could lead us too him, a note was slid under the door. It had the initials G.I.H. on the envelope and when we opened it, there was a single three -by- five card with an address on it.

We were out the door and hailing a cab by one in the morning, and we arrived at the address by one-thirty. Of course, Tachi and I heavily supplied ourselves with knifes...not that they would do much good against the possible guns. I unsheathed a six inch dagger and stuck to Tachi's heels. He had already pulled his own dagger out. We made it to a door that lead into the warehouse and we opened it quietly. Not that we weren't expected anyway…just anything to give us an edge.

Once inside, with the door shut, a spotlight came on. In the middle of the light was Greig standing next to Kyoya who was heavily beaten slumped over in a metal chair he was tied to. Blood scattered the floor and various tools were strewn about. And by tools I mean objects like scalpels. It all reminded me of when Jason tortured Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul. A shudder wrecked through both Tachibana and myself. It was truly a horrific scene. I would have lost my sanity there, but I saw Kyoya steadily breathing.

I tightened my grip on my knife as Greig began to talk.

"Now that I have your attention," he pushed Kyoya's head up with his finger, "and probably your anger...I suppose I should explain myself, eh?"

My eyes flickered around the room, surely he wasn't alone. But no matter how much I looked, I saw no one. Zeke's words came back to me, _you're no match for him._

"Once there was a boy, born in 1804. That boy discovered that everyone around him was an idiot! The boy created something, a book, which could travel people through time. Surely, you know of it? I know he does," he caressed Kyoya's face, "He used it. Anyway, back to the breathtaking story!"

I bit the inside of my mouth as Greig swooned. Tachi too, was unnerved by the man's show. _Was he always like this?_ I wondered to myself.

"Do you know about Mason? Surely you do, you had that Ezekiel guy research him and I. Oh, look, there's Zeke now!" he swung his arm wide and motioned to the far wall of the building. As if someone were manning it, the spotlight moved to show the area. Blood was everywhere, and on a longer look, a body lay limp on the floor. "He fought well, if you were wondering."

My heart rate increased dramatically, I knew it wouldn't be long before I found myself in a blind rage, lost in my psychotic alter ego. Nevertheless, I fought it. I knew Tachi noticed me, I saw him tense up out of the corner of my eye. Greig however, seemed oblivious to everything. He continued his story, as the light returned to him...he was still standing next to Kyoya. I gritted my teeth, I had to control myself a while longer.

"I couldn't help but think to myself, ah, but what if I did kill him?" he vigorously shook his head side to side, "So I did! Quite a view wasn't it? All that blood."

"So, Greig, answer me one question, if any." I orotundly said, "Were you the one that killed my parents?"

There was a pause, "Yes, yes I was." his voice become singsongy, "It was marvelous! Oh, the sound their car made when it hit that tree...their screams of horror and betrayment! It was like they were singing!"

And that was what set me off.

I began to spin the knife in my hand, around and around, the sound of metal flowing effortlessly through the air of the stuffy blood drenched warehouse. I began to laugh, as well. Oh, oh how he will pay for everything of which he has done to me and the people I love. A drop of blood for each of them? No, a gallon. I'll love to hear his screams, the screams he will sing when I take the knife from between his breasts slowly down his abdomen, oh how he will pay.

"I see you've come out of your senses." Greig commented. I shrugged as I continued my walk toward him. "Not another step." He ordered, placing a blade to Kyoya's throat. However in this state, I didn't care. I was blinded by my pure rage.

I stopped, at the same time I stopped spinning the knife. I cocked my head to the side, and replied to him monotonously. "Do you really think I care?" I cracked my neck. "Go ahead."

"Well, that is quite a shocker. I've got good news and bad news for you, baby doll." He removed the knife from Kyoya and spun it twice, "I'm going to give you the good news first, since you're so used to the bad. You see, the good news is, I don't care either. The bad news is, he does." He motioned to Tachi, I didn't have to look to know. I'm sure Tachi was furious with me. But that didn't matter.

I shrugged, "This is how it will work, so listen up." I began to spin my knife again, "Tachibana here is going to get Kyoya to safety while I gut you alive. Sound...fun?"

"Oh, yes." He nodded, "But I'm afraid you'll be the one gutted."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't be so certain."

We both stopped laughing, our knifes stopped spinning. We were still smiling though, cocky about ourselves. Whatever sliver of sanity I had left, the one that determined right from wrong, vanished. The rest was really a blur, I felt myself moving, I felt my knife connect, but I didn't see anything. Not until Greig was on the floor laughing to himself, "You're fast." He choked, "I didn't know."

The knife was at the top of his chest, "A gallon of blood for every single thing you've done." I pulled the knife down, cutting his shirt and his skin effortlessly. From the top of his chest to the bottom, I opened it like package. "Now, I'll let you feel the way I did when I was told my parents died." I took my hand under his ribcage and pushed upward. He grimaced, and cried in pain but I kept going. I found his heart, steadily pumping, grasped it, and then ripped it out. It offered a few more pumps before it gave out, I threw it across the room, hard. "That's what it felt like."

And then the stabbing started. I kept stabbing and stabbing at his lifeless body, my anger subduing with each puncture. Finally, I ran out of strength. I fell forward, my palms splashing in the blood soaked concrete. Slowly, my senses returned. A corpse laid by my side, _mutilated_. It's stomach was cut open, it's intestines and organs were strewn about around it. Stab wounds covered its face and neck. I didn't recognize his face, but I knew it was Greig. _Did I do this?_ I thought to myself. My arms gave out, sending me into the pool of blood. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. Everything faded to black, but I could still feel and hear. Footsteps...frantic ones. They neared for a moment, and then stopped.

"Good gracious...Ruthanne…" Tachi was breathless, his voice came out brittle, like he was about to cry. I couldn't move, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't speak. "Ruthanne!" He exclaimed, his footsteps beginning again getting louder told me he had found me. "No...Ruth? Are you okay? Can you hear me? I'm getting you out of here...Kyoya is safe. Yuuichi is outside with him now...Hang in there…" I felt like I was flying, but it was just Tachi carrying me. It was bridal style, I could tell. He paused for a moment to kick open a door and then he walked outside. The fresh air was a welcome scent to my nose, much better than the smell of that moldy, dusty, bloody building. I relaxed, finally, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"She got a few bumps, bruises, and scratches...but other than that, she's fine. It's amazing really, considering how much blood was on her." I heard Yuuichi say, "I'd like to keep her under observation, for a day or two at least. Make sure she is sane and healthy. Tachibana, you did good here. We need more men like you."

"Thank you sir, but I was just doing my duty to Mr. Kyoya and his fiancé." Tachi replied.

"Nonsense," Yuuichi patted something, probably Tachi's shoulder, "You went above and beyond."

"I...thank you, sir." Tachi seemed preoccupied, "Mr. Kyoya, how is he?"

"He's been better, but I expect a full recovery. I'll be keeping a personal eye on him, you stay with Ruthanne." Yuuichi replied. "Don't worry, Tachibana. They're tough kids."

"Hai, sir." Tachi replied.

Someone walked out of the room, judging by the conversation it was Yuuichi. The other, probably Tachibana, sat down in my room. I finally forced my eyes open, silently thankful it was just now dawn and the sun wasn't beaming in my eyes. I stifled a yawn, "Tachibana?"

"Oh, hey Ruth." He replied, his attention brought from a magazine to me. "You feeling alright?"

I thought about it a moment, I decided I had a killer headache, I was sore as heck, my arm was slightly numb, there was a throbbing pain in my leg, and I tasted blood, which I assumed was from a busted lip considering that my lower lip felt big and hot. "I'm fine." I smiled, "I'm sorry you had to see that back there."

He looked away for a moment, in was seemed to be a griefed expression. "Don't worry about it, you did what you had to do."

"No, I didn't." I replied, waving my hand, "Yeah, I killed him. But you know I killed him a little too much." I paused for a moment, rethinking my words, "Okay, a lot too much."

"You weren't yourself." he rationalized.

I looked at my cut up hands, "Ah, but no. I was myself…a part of it at least." I fisted the light blue bed sheets, "I have to live knowing that."

Tachi let out a sigh, "Kyoya's getting better already, if you were wondering."

I nodded, "I heard Yuuichi talking about that." I looked to the door, "Tachi, once Kyoya is awake can I go see him?"

"If Yuuichi is okay with it." was Tachi's reply. I let out a yawn and relaxed into the pillows. Tachi reopened his magazine. I closed my eyes, quickly falling back to sleep. Then the dreams came, or the memories, rather.

* * *

 _I was spinning, spinning in a deadly circle. Rage, pure unbridled hatred coursed through my veins at an unmeasurable speed. One man was in my sights, the man of many names, the murderer of my parents. I was face to face with him in seconds; a punch to his collarbone caused a breath to escape him. My knife grazed his cheek, my foot kicked his shin. He fought back, his fists hitting my left side and my right cheek. I spit out the blood as I went in for the kill this time. My knife plunged into his chest, sending him backward. I felt something hit my leg, but I ignored it. He choked out words that I couldn't hear...it was like he was whispering. I knew what the words were though; I had heard them just a few hours ago. When it all happened._

* * *

I expected to wake up in a pool of my own sweat, screaming. But instead I was cool and relaxed. "Ugh," I still had the headache, though. "Dang, I need an aspirin."

"I'm putting some pain killers into your IV." Yuuichi said. I looked to my left and saw him fiddling with the bag. "You got decked didn't you?"

I carefully nodded, "I didn't remember until that dream."

He hummed and finished up with the bag, "Kyoya is awake, if you want to speak with him."

"Yes." I said happily, "I would like to have a word with him."

I was helped out of bed and into a wheelchair; Tachi must be with Kyoya or in the bathroom, because I didn't see him. Yuuichi rolled me into Kyoya's room. He was heavily bruised, his right arm and left leg were in casts, and he had a black eye...his upper lip had a cut that reached up to his nose, but it wasn't deep. The first words out of my mouth? "There go my plans of kissing you." Yuuichi snorted lightly and walked out, sending something between a good luck and a goodbye in our direction.

"I'm sorry." Kyoya began, "Tachi told me what happened. I...I am glad you found me...and I am glad you ended this."

I fidgeted with the wheel of the wheelchair, "No, Kyoya, I'm sorry. I can't trust myself; I think...we should split up." Where is this coming from? Why does it feel...right to say it? It is...true...I am a danger to him. How could I live knowing I could kill him –or anyone- at any moment?

"I don't." Kyoya said flatly, "I know what you are thinking 'I am a danger to him' right? Wrong. Ruthanne, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well, I hate flies so actually I would, but point taken." I rubbed the back of my neck. As usual, Kyo hit the nail on the head. "So, you aren't scared of me?"

"Why would I be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled to myself, "I get it."

"I'm pretty heavy on pain meds; I could probably get away okay with a peck." He muttered loud and clearly enough for me to hear. Once again, I chuckled. I pulled myself out of the chair, careful on my hurt leg, and moseyed my way over to him. I leaned over the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back, gently, going easy on his wound as to not open it.

I pulled away, still hovering over him slightly. Small, content smiles covered our faces. "I'm glad we made it."

"Me too."

* * *

 ** _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

 ** _:-) Thoughts on this chapter?_**

 ** _So, this is where I'm starting to close off the fiction. I'm expecting 1-3 more chapters!_**

 ** _If you haven't already, check out my WATTPAD for my original stories. There is one called "In Time" that is a non-fanfiction spin off of this fanfic._**

 ** _Wattpad: AkkitasOriginal_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Whoop Whoop! Another chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21_**

We were on our way back to Japan, via boat, when I remembered about the book. I turned my head to Kyoya, who was sitting next to me on deck. "What happened to the book?"

"Tachi took care of it, don't worry." I rested his book on his chest, "We still have several hours of a trip left; you should relax, and enjoy them." I hummed in response, knowing he was right but not liking it. I stood, dusting the back of my pants off and turned to walk off.

"I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. He grunted, not looking up from his book. I let out a sigh and walked off, I'd get him whatever I got, I decided. I walked over the deck and into the saloon. Opening the mini-fridge, I pulled out two bottles of water. I sneaked some food before heading back out to Kyoya. "Here." I said, tossing the bottle to him.

So there we were, on a private Ootori yacht, sitting in the sun drinking water. I was relaxing in the gentle breeze and Kyoya was reading a book. I do wonder, if this would have ended the same way if my parents were alive, if I would have ever met Kyoya, the love of my life.

I'd killed for him, multiple times. I've held my own and protected the ones I love, even though it meant risking myself. I guess all in all it wasn't that bad. I smiled a little, for the first time in a long time, I could live with myself.

Why I've been so tense about everything, I don't know. I guess I really did forget the reason.

The yacht docked just as the sun went down; all of us were tired and very glad to be home in Japan. I laced my fingers into Kyoya's as I walked beside his wheelchair that was being pushed by his eldest brother to the waiting limo. Tachi opened the door for us and we got into the vehicle, he closed the door and sat up front with the driver. The limo pulled away, driving us home. I tightened my grip on Kyoya's hand, "I have an idea, and I'd like to run it by you and my dad sometime soon." Kyoya looked at me for a moment, and then smiled.

We arrived at the Suoh mansion, my home. Once the limo stopped there was a thud on the door followed by muffled words. Kyoya, Yuuichi, and I all sighed at once, undoubtedly, it was my brother, Tamaki.

The door opened and I was covered in Tama. "I MISSED YOU ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHAT HAPPENED YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T ANSWER I LOVE YOU MY DARLING DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" he took in a deep breath and turned to Kyoya, "MOMMY WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME I WAS SO LONELY ARE YOU ALRIGHT WAS YOUR TRIP OKAY DID YOU TAKE CARE OF MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Tamaki, please calm down. If you give us until tomorrow, we will explain then." Tamaki shrunk into himself, "As for now, make sure you don't smother Ruthanne to death."

I giggled and gave Kyoya a peck. His lip was still swollen, but not as bad as before. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kyo-Kyo-Puffs."

He leaned forward, his breath on my ear, "Sure thing, Pocky Bear." he whispered.

I smiled, patted his good knee, and exited the vehicle with Tamaki. Tama grabbed my small suitcase out of the back and placed it beside me, offering a wave to the leaving limo.

"I missed you, you big bi-polar goofball." I laughed, messing with his hair, "How's everybody?"

"They're doing well. Dad's been working non-stop; he'll be thrilled to see you." Tamaki answered as a big smile covered his face. "I have to tell you something." I cocked an eyebrow and waited as he messed with something in his pocket. He pulled out a small ring box and popped it open, revealing a silver banded ring with a modest amethyst stone in the center. "It's Haruhi's engagement ring."

My hands covered my gaping mouth, "Tamaki, it's beautiful! She will love it, for sure!" I inspected the ring closer, "Amethyst, her birthstone...Tama you're amazing, you know that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, Akkita helped me pick it."

I giggled, "Best fourth wall break ever, bro." He put the ring back in his pocket and I gave him a hug, "I'm pretty tired, but I will explain one thing to you." I released him and stepped back, "This whole Mafia, Godfather arc thing...it's over. We're home free." Tamaki grew a smile, then stepped forward and hugged me.

"I'm happy for you, finally, my sister getting a more relaxed life." He picked up my case, "Let's get inside, it's a little cold tonight."

Inside I was greeted by the family staff, all smiles and some even hugged me. I never realized just how much I was a part of their lives until now, how homey this mansion was. I made my way to my father's office, I knocked twice, and stepped in. "Hey dad, I missed you."

He looked up, as if he didn't believe his ears, and stood. "Ruthanne!" he rushed over to me and hugged me, "It feels like forever."

"It was a long time to be gone. I'm glad I'm back, I didn't realize how homey this place was till I walked through the front door."

My father looked me up and down, "You need some rest, we can talk tomorrow. I had one of the maids freshen your room a few hours ago when Yuuichi told me all of you were on your way back. Oh, Ru, I love you." He hugged me again, resting his chin on my head. He soon, reluctantly, released me.

I walked up to my room, when I got there it was spotless. The room smelled of eucalyptus, which I discovered was from a large diffuser next to my bed. I smiled, it was homey, comfortable, welcoming, mine. I slipped out of my clothes and walked into my bathroom; I turned on the shower and let the water heat up. While I waited I looked at the new scars I had, I'll never forget what happened. The steam arising from the shower caught my attention and I stepped in. Savoring _my_ water, in _my_ shower, in _my_ bathroom. Gosh, it feels good to be home.

My hair has grown tremendously in the past few...days or weeks...maybe months….time seemed to pass by without restraint while we were gone. So once I got out of the shower I cut it back into its original style, an undercut pixie, then rinsed off again. I kept thinking about one thing, the water. The hot, steaming water. In all my orphanage years I'd be lucky to get five seconds of the luxury, unless I took a shower at three in the morning, then I'd get about three minutes of heat before it broke into a lukewarm or worse, ice cold, liquid. I swore to myself right then, that if I get my way, there will be hot water in every shower at any time of the day for 20 minutes or more.

I smiled as I slipped on my PJ's, another thing to add to the showers is personal toothbrushes that the kids don't have to buy themselves. What I'm thinking about is a five-star orphanage. If I can't have kids of my own, I'll help the kids that can't have parents of their own. I climbed into bed a let a dreamless sleep engulf me. I think it was one in the morning when I finally got into bed.

* * *

"Mistress Ruthanne, the others are awaiting you downstairs." the maid (who I remembered to be named Majime) opened my curtains, "Master Tamaki wanted to wake you, but I thought that his ways might not be the best for the first thing in the morning."

I chuckled, "Good thinking, Majime" I stretched out, slowly slipping out from under my covers as I did. "Tama would have probably jumped on my bed and ask a million questions. He reminds me of a kid sometimes...then other times it's like he's some wisdom filled whatchamacallit." I yawned and waved my hand as I stood up.

"Yes, Mistress," the woman laughed, "I figured you would want to be awoken in a more civil manner."

"You know you don't have to call me 'Mistress' right?" I responded as I walked to my closet, I stopped in the doorway for a moment, "It makes me feel odd when you call me that...it's just Ruth...or Ruthanne, if you like."

"Of course, Mistr-Ruthanne." She paused a moment, "If I may ask, have you ever had any boyfriends before Master Kyoya?"

I thought for a moment, I really shouldn't have had to, I mean, it's a simple question. Walter was much more like a brother than a boyfriend, although I did fancy him once upon a time...then there was Jacob, but we were never more than friends, and once he left...I never saw him again. "No," I responded, "Just Kyoya." I let out a light laugh, "I suppose you could say I got it right the first time...or we did rather."

Majime walked and stood in the doorway of my closet, seeing me looking at my clothes questionably. "I've always fancied the white wash jeggings with that burgundy peplum top."

I looked at her a moment, "I never bought a peplum…"

"No mam, you didn't. You see, Mister Tachibana has been giving me clothing to put in your closet ever since that first incident with Master Kyoya. I never felt the time was right to tell you when I did see you, so I just put the clothing in your closet." She offered a smile, "Also, Mister Tachibana gave you those burgundy Converse, they're next to the peplum in the back."

I walked to the back of my closet and pulled out the Converse and the top. The shoes had gold laces, which offered a very stylish contrast to the deep burgundy. The peplum was a crew neck, elbow length, gold belted top. It is somewhat long; it actually looks long enough to cover my rear entirely. Plus, it matched the shoes perfectly, without looking all matchy. I smiled, "Tachi sure does have a way with fashion."

"Indeed he does mam." Majime giggled, "Go ahead and put it on, I can fix your hair if you'd like once you're dressed."

I pulled the pants off their hanger and shot a smile at the maid, "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

So, I put on the white wash skinny jeans, the burgundy gold-laced Converse, the belted burgundy peplum, and was now getting my hair done by the maid, Majime.

"You just cut it last night I can see." She said with a comb in her mouth as she curled my hair, "It's pretty when it's cut like this. I think you'll like the curls. I'm starting them really small, then pulling them out and using hair spray. It makes a soft curl."

"You're pretty knowledgeable." I chuckled, "Don't tell me you're the Tachibana of hairdressing!"

She practically spit the comb out of her mouth in laughter, "Oh goodness!" She exclaimed, "You caught me a little off guard there." she bent down and picked up the comb, "I went to hairdressing school, it was my mother's idea, but when she passed shortly after my graduation I decided I just couldn't do hairdressing as a job. I liked to clean, so I became a maid. Yuzuru hired me, and I've been here ever since...about ten years."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." I replied, feeling a bit down now.

"Nah, don't be. She was an old hag anyway." She put all the styling tools down and smiled, "Go look in a mirror, gorgeous."

I returned her smile and did as I was told. "My word, Miss Majime, this is amazing."

"Please, just Majime." she went behind me and played with a strand of my hair, "Go put on some mascara and a little bit of foundation. Then knock them all dead, tiger."

I laughed, this is the most time I've ever spent with Majime, and I have to say, she's quite a hoot. She seems to have warmed up around me too...I'm glad for that. I need a friend to talk to that is a girl...and isn't trying to kill me….or marrying my brother. "Can do, hair-Tachi."

I put on my make-up and went downstairs, breakfast either was over, not done yet, or in my dad's office. I walked my way through the hall and knocked on my dad's door a few times. I soon heard a "Come in." and entered.

Yuzuru, Tamaki, Yoshio, Kyoya, Tachibana, two women and two children, one a boy and one a girl, were also in the room. I assumed that they were the wives and children of Aijime and Honda. I was soon introduced.

"Ruthanne, this woman here is Kagami, two children are Rin and Cho. She is the wife of Aijime. And that is Honda's wife, Shi." My father explained, "Today we are going to go over exactly what happened in America."

I nodded, grimly. Would these women, those children, hate me? Their father, their husbands, taken from them...because of me. That is a fact I knew all too well. Kagami's black hair looked blue in the light as she sat in one of the chairs near my father's desk. Shi, a blonde, opted to stand. My father sat back, Yoshio sat on the couch next to Kyoya and Tachi, Tamaki leaned against the wall behind our father. I suppose this is my cue? "I'm unsure where to start."

I explained everything in detail, even the dreams I had. Once I had told my story, I took a cup and got some water out of the water dispenser next to the file cabinet. Tachi stood next. "Instead of re-vocalizing the information that Mistress Ruthanne just gave, I will fill in blanks, explain my absences, and tell my view of certain things." Everyone nodded and he told his story. Turns out, he destroyed the book after all. He sat down, and Kyoya stood next. He told his side of the story; I could tell he was bothered by some portions of it. Tamaki I knew could tell also.

My father nodded, "My condolences to you all." he stood and walked to the front of his desk before leaning back onto it. "This has been unfortunate, tragic, but thankfully, it has come to a close." Yoshio nodded to this.

"I'd like to make a proposal." I said, "I was wondering, if once Kyoya and I were wed, we could take up Suoh Orphanage in Los Angeles...if he wants too as well."

Yoshio's eyebrows shot up barely, and Tamaki pushed off the wall for a moment before falling back onto it. All eyes were on me, then my father, then Kyoya. "If that is what you want." Father replied. "Kyoya?"

"It would be an honour." Kyoya responded.

His father looked pinged with betrayal for a moment before returning to a neutral expression. I looked to Shi and Kagami, "It's settled then. If you two and the children would like, you could work and live in the Orphanage? It's plenty big; the first story is a large kitchen, cafeteria, a few rooms with individual bathrooms, a main lobby, an interview room, and a visitor restroom. The second and third stories are bedrooms that share four bathrooms, and the fourth story contains five master bedrooms with personal bathrooms. It's also got a whole heck of a lot of wood."

The two women looked at each other, "What would you have us do?"

I tapped my chin for a moment, "Well, we will need cooks, food servers, cleaners, curfew enforcers, and probably some others. I'd take care of the interviews and front lobby stuff. What are you two good at?"

"I love to clean, so I could easily do that." Shi said.

Kagami responded after thinking a moment, "I'm pretty good with enforcing rules, and I'm good with a skillet."

I shot them smiles, "Sounds awesome. Tachi, would you like to come too?"

Tachi was speechless for a moment, "I'd have to speak with Hayami, my wife."

"Just let me know." I turned to the two women and the two children, "Once I know how many will need rooms, I can lay out a room plan."

"Miss Ruthanne, thank you." The women said together.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it; it's the least I can do."

Once all of that was sorted, we found that Tachi, his wife and three daughters would be coming; Shi and Kagami (and her children) would also be coming. It was dinner by the time our talk was over, so we all piled into the dining room and took our seats.

"What made you decide to take up the Orphanage?" my father asked me.

I sighed, "I just remember my experience, and I don't want any kid to go through that. Besides, I can't have my own kids anyway. So I thought…if I can't have kids, and they don't have parents...why not?"

"This isn't medical or anything, but I think your heart might be bigger than your stomach after all." I looked in the doorway and saw Yuuichi, immediately I laughed.

"Is that a challenge?" I said, letting an eyebrow arch.

He shrugged, "Nah, there's no question." he shook his head once, "I saw her eat a whole hamburger with a large order of fries. Not to mention the large soft drink she had."

I let a chuckle escape me, "I hadn't eaten in a while."

"Oh sure, tell me that _after_ I agreed to pay." He waved a dismissive hand, "Father, I need to speak with you about some tests at the hospital." Yoshio nodded and excused himself, saying he wasn't going to be back, he followed his eldest out.

We had all finished eating and Kagami and her children left saying thanks and goodbye. How people could be so forgiving, so understanding, I didn't know. Shi left soon after, claiming she had a job to work the next day. Kyoya left (with Tachi) soon after, he told me he would see me at school tomorrow, gave me a hug and a peck and left. That left Tama, dad, and me.

"I love the both of you, and you both have surprised me immensely these past few months." Dad said, "Tamaki, Ruthanne, I need to tell you both something."

Tamaki's full attention was on our dad, mine too. We waited for him to say something. "Your grandmother passed, the entirety of Suoh is mine now. In my will I put Tamaki as the business beneficiary, I will edit it to make the Orphanage yours, Ruthanne. Also in my will, my full savings will be split between you both equally. The house is yours, Ruthanne. The school is yours, Tamaki."

Tamaki and I were in sort of a daze, grandmother was dead. I never met her, but I still felt something knowing another relative of mine was gone for good. Tama seemed dazed for a different reason, though. I couldn't quite pinpoint it. Our father spoke again, "Each of you will get a full copy of the will when it is finished. And please, say something."

"Dad, I…" I couldn't get the words out. I really don't know what to say, I went from being an orphan, to being the heiress of half my father's fortune, his mansion, and a branch of his business. Tamaki is the heir to all but the Orphanage, half our father's fortune, and a whole school! I couldn't quite grasp this.

Tamaki's voice broke through my thoughts, "Why make a will, and why tell us?" he grimly asked.

"Well," our father sighed, "I had Yuuichi do some things, the half that have already given answers...aren't showing too well on the health side. The other half are x-rays…"

"You think you have cancer." I said, not really hearing myself.

"It isn't concrete yet, so don't worry." He stood; "In the meantime, I want you both to work hard on school." he smiled and then walked out of the room. Tamaki and I were standing in another daze.

"Did the old man just say "Hey, chances are I have a life threatening illness, here is my will. But don't worry and do your school."?" I asked, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tamaki answered.

I turned to face him, hearing the sound of his voice. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just...a little...confused." He replied, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

I walked over to him and hugged him, "It'll be alright, somehow, Tama."

He let out a huff of air and practically deflated into a hug. "I'm scared, Ru."

I hugged him tighter, "Come'on bro, whatever happens, I'm here with you. So is Haruhi. Kyoya too. You've got a lot of good family, man."

"I guess you're right." Tamaki replied, pulling away. He looked into my eyes before becoming the Tamaki that always makes me laugh and cringe. "YOU GOT STABBED AND DIDN'T TELL YOUR DARLING BROTHER? WHY MY PRINCESS MUST YOU HURT ME THIS WAY!" he spun around, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OH THE HORRORS, THE EMOTIONS!"

I put up my hands defensively, "I get it, Tama." I let out a soft laugh, "Since we have school tomorrow, want to study?"

He nodded, "Sure, sister, let's study!"

* * *

"If you know all the answers, why don't you try skipping a grade?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, "I mean, you said you could, so why not?"

"I...used to be ahead in my old school. A year and a half. I was bullied like crazy, because I ended up being a first grader in third grade. From that point forward I kept studying but purposefully answered questions wrong to be sent back to the 'right' grade."

Taking all this in for a moment, he stopped what he was doing. "Here." He pulled a test out of his bag, "I'll get another from dad. You fill this one out and get it graded." he slapped it on my desk and I looked at him like he was crazy, "It's the final test, the one that if you pass you get out, ya'kno?"

I looked at the papers and nodded. He really expected me to fill out this test? The look on his face confirmed this. I shrugged, "I'll do it."

His face lit up, "Awesome! I'm going to bed, see you at breakfast my darling sister!"

I sighed as my door closed. Then I started the test...I was up until 2:30am, some four hours after Tamaki went to bed. But, that test was finished. I put down my pencil, washed my face and slipped into my pajamas, then crash-landed into my bed.

* * *

 ** _Let me know what y'all think down in the reviews!_**

 ** _As usual, if you notice any issues with the chapter please let me know!_**


	23. Chapter 22

_**NEW CHAPTER DANCE! *awkward dance moves* Don't hate me, okay? pppppppllllllllloooooooooottttttt called for it.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22_**

I woke up half asleep. My alarm was blaring a "We The Kings" song - "Any Other Way" I think is the one. Groggily I shut it off and slipped out of bed. I shouldn't have stayed up to do that test. I only got maybe three hours of sleep. I sat at my desk and quickly reviewed the test; I decided that there was nothing wrong with it. I put it in my bag and then got ready. Pulling out the dreaded pee yellow dress of which I didn't realize how much I hated, my leggings and my tank top, and putting it all on, I slipped on my shoes and got ready by brushing out my hair and teeth and putting a little makeup on. Mostly concealer. I then grabbed my bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Dad wasn't there, which was usual. He's generally at the school or in his office during breakfast hours. I took my seat across from Tamaki, who seemed distant. "If you aren't going to eat that banana, I'll gladly eat it for you."

He broke from his distant attitude, "I'm gunna eat it."

"Eventually, probably, maybe...what's bugging you? Is it what Dad said last night?" I asked, shoving an orange slice into my mouth.

He shrugged, "That's part of it."

"Then what's the most of it?" I took a sip of water.

"I know I am already engaged to Haruhi, in technicality...but...I want to propose to her."

I shrugged, "Okay, so, take her somewhere nice, get on one knee, and show her the ring. I don't see the problem here."

"I…" he poked at a banana slice on his plate, "I am too nervous to do that."

"You know, the description of this fanfiction says you're overzealous, I might add that you're like that in the anime too. Act like it or you're an OOC." I shoved a slice of banana in his mouth, "Grow a pair and ask!"

He swallowed, "You sure know what to say to a guy." he took a swig of orange juice, "I WILL DO IT! I WILL PROPOSE TO THE COMMONER!"

I sighed, "She's your fiance and her name is Haruhi. Not "commoner". But good job getting back into character."

Tamaki left in a tornado of rose petals. I couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Tamaki, you're an idiot. But I love you."

I gathered my things and walked out the door. I got into a limo, not Kyoya's, for some reason he isn't here today, and not Tamaki's, he left about five minutes prior. So, I had my own personal limo and a fifteen minute drive. I pulled out that test again and looked through; this could graduate me if I got everything correct. Heck, I could graduate before Kyoya. I pulled my lip in thought before I looked up and noticed I was at the school. I put my things back into my bag and the driver opened my door. "Thank you!" I said to him.

I opened the door to my first class and went to the teacher desk. She was currently under the desk, doing something. "Mrs. Pippa?" I asked. The woman jerked up and hit her head on the desk. I sweat dropped.

"Ouch." she came up from under her desk, "Oh! Ruthanne! What might you need?" I pulled out the test, "Do you know who I give this to for a grade?"

She stared at it and blinked, "Ruthanne, that's a grade aheads work."

"Yes mam." I replied, "Tamaki gave me his copy and said he was getting another."

Mrs. Pippa shook herself and took the papers, "I want to look through these real quick." I nodded as she skimmed through the pages. "You're dismissed from class, go to Mr. Tamika in 3C and hand him this."

I took the test back, slightly bowed and gave a "Yes mam." before I left the classroom for Mr. Tamika's class.

I waited for the class to dismiss before I walked in. "Mr. Tamika?" I asked, "I was told to give this to you to grade."

He stopped wiping his whiteboard and looked at me, "Ah, you're Ruthanne Suoh, Tamaki's sister, Mr. Yuzuru's daughter." he put on a small pair of glasses, "My, taking an advanced test?"

"Tamaki gave me his and got another one." I answered.

"I see." the man muttered as he scanned the pages. "Go finish your classes, come back here when they're over and I will have this graded. You do know that if you pass this, you get out of school, right?" I nodded. He smiled, "Okay, then. You better get going."

I went off for my classes and once they were all over I returned to Mr. Tamiko's. I gave the door a slight knock and entered. "Have you thought about college yet?"

I stopped in my tracks, "Why?"

"Because that's where you're going with a perfect score." Mr. Tamiko waved the test in front of my face with an "100" scribbled on it. I had passed. I started laughing, more surprised than anything. He started laughing too, "How did you learn all this?"

"I studied. I wanted to be better when I was in the orphanage...I wanted to be the best I could be." I responded, "If you look at studying, I finished high school in middle school."

He shook his head for a moment, "Well, you legit just finished high school. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir." I smiled and bowed.

"I'm putting this test with the others that have been finished early." he opened one of his desk drawers and filed my test in. "Anywhere you want to go study from here, you've got my personal word in for you."

"Thank you again, sir." I shot him a huge smile and left. I went to the music room that I knew too well. The host club.

Hikaru and Karou immediately left their guests, "You weren't in our class together today" Hikaru started. "Where were you?" Karou ended.

I shot them a big smile, "Nowhere, nowhere at all."

" **Are you serious?** " they asked at once.

"Yeah!" I smiled. They stared me down as I walked over to Kyo, then they returned to their guests.

"Hello, Ruth." Kyoya greeted.

"Hey, sweetie." I replied, playing cool. He rose an eyebrow, he knew something was up. But, I was going to keep this whole test thing a secret as long as I could.

Both his eyebrows went up, "And?"

"What's up with that "and" is there supposed to be something else?" I asked. Gee, I was pretty bad at lying like this. I let out a sigh, "You aren't buying it. Well, tough. I am not telling you yet...you'll find out soon enough."

Kyoya smirked, then kissed my forehead, he motioned to Tamaki "I have noticed he seems distant with the clients..."

"He's going to formally...err...westernly...propose to Haruhi soon." I informed, "He spoke to me about it this morning."

He nodded, "That does explain it."

I shot him a smile, and then I wrapped my hand around his. He looked at me for a moment, and then returned to watching the hosts, making sure things we're going smoothly. I noticed the twins would constantly look over to where we were standing, but, that's just their curiosity with me not being in class...wait...do they think I might have been with Kyoya? No, no...they wouldn't. Stop going places like that, mind. … But I did miss class, tell them I wasn't anywhere, then go talk and hold hands and stuff with Kyoya. Oh gosh what if they were thinking I was _with_ him? Eh, I need to stop...after all, what does it matter if I was with Kyoya? He _is_ my intended.

"Ruthanne?" Kyoya lightly tightened his grip on my hand.

I shook myself from my thoughts, "Yes?"

"Don't think so hard, you zone out." he gave me a light pull into the direction of his desk. I followed him there, "I will need your clothing sizes." he put a pen and paper in front of me and I jotted down everything, adding a side note about how I range brand to brand. He didn't look at the paper, he just put it in his desk drawer after scanning it into his laptop. He typed away, I tried to sneak a look at what he was doing but all I was able to tell was that he was writing an e-mail to Mrs. Hiitachin.

I yawned and sat on a chair in a rather secluded area of the room. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. "Hey Ruthanne-sempai."

"Oh, Haruhi! Just Ruth is fine." I poked her rib with my elbow, "Don't you have some lovely ladies to host?"

"Well, yes. But they wanted to talk with you."

"With me? Well, alright." I stood up and followed Haruhi to her 'station'. There were five girls, one blonde haired, two black haired, and two brown haired...all sitting very lady and business like. "Sup." I greeted, "You guys wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes, Suoh-sempai." they all said at once.

"We think you're beautiful and we wanted advice." the only blonde said.

"Oh, well, uh, thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well I do my hair myself with Manic Panic hair color and my makeup is all Bare Minerals, Benefit, and Urban Decay." They all wrote the information down on small notepads and I am pretty sure I sweat dropped. I continued to answer their questions until Kyoya announced the end of club activities for the day. All the girls acted like they knew me forever, which was a little unnerving, but I think I managed to hide my discomfort.

I noticed that the twins were talking with Kyoya, which seemed interesting to me because Tamaki wasn't with them. I saw him with Haruhi and figured things out for myself. I walked over to Kyoya, Hikaru, and Karou, "You think he's going to do it now?"

Kyoya looked over to the two across the room, "Probably."

" **Do what?** " the twins asked in unison.

I shrugged, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

They both sent me the stink eye and Kyoya smirked slightly. I kissed Kyo on the cheek then turned to the twins. "I've got an idea. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

"Here's the list, I need everything there." I sent Kyoya to the store; I could count on him to get what was on the list correctly. "Here's a list for you two." I handed the twins a list of things to do to the house and they went right to work as soon as we arrived.

"Kyro, I need your help." I gave the chef a pat on the back, "We're making pizza bites and mini apple pies."

"American food craving?" He chuckled, "Just tell me what to do."

"We will need a few mixing bowls and spatulas." I smiled, "Let's put Rachael Ray to shame, shall we?"

Kyoya arrived shortly after with the ingredients and I told him to ask Tama and Haruhi to come for a late dinner, no earlier. He left for several minutes and came back in, stating that he did propose to her. I smiled, "Boy's got balls after all."

"Could you not? We're in a kitchen." Kyoya replied, slightly hushed so Kyro didn't hear.

I let out a laugh, "Sorry, forgot you're not one for ball jokes." I kissed him on the chin and went back to making the filling for the apple pie. "Do you still have Honey and Mori's number? They can come if they'd like. Make sure Honey knows there's apple pie."

Kyoya laughed and left the kitchen for a few minutes before he came back, "They're on their way over to help set up what they can."

"I love an efficient man, don't you Kyro?" I asked the chef.

He chuckled, saying "Yes, I do."

Kyoya wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the crook of my neck, "I'll be efficient for you any day, Pocky-bear." I was pretty sure my face was redder than the tomato sauce Kyro was spreading on the pizza dough. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like sexual innuendos." He chuckled.

"Well played, jerk." I dunked my finger into the mixture for the pies and booped it on his nose. "Go work, Kyo-Kyo-Puffs."

"How about some music?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

Kyro didn't look up, "How about that Train person?"

I laughed, "Train it is."

About five minutes later we were both singing Mermaid into whisks. I swear, Dad can sure pick out employees. These guys are nothing short of epic. In 50 Ways To Say Goodbye Kyro did a dance with some salsa, saying it was the only salsa dancing he knew. I laughed and joined him with some cheesy moves of my own.

It wasn't long before the pizza bites and pies were cooked and cool enough to eat. Best part of it all was that once Tamaki and Haruhi got there, Kyro was able to get by without my help, so I was able to join everyone. The whole gang was there, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Karou, Honey, Mori, and myself. We all congratulated Tama and Haruhi on their "engagement", everyone saw the ring, we all ate, drank soda, and were merry. It was a great night.

Until Dad got home.

There was a commotion outside; it was loud enough to catch everyone's attention. Upon heading out the front door the scene was clear - Yuzuru Suoh had collapsed on the staircase to the front door. His driver threw the limo in reverse and the security detail (which I'd seen so few times I didn't really notice before now) heaved him up and back into the limo. I sent Kyoya, which also meant Tachibana, with them and focused on Tamaki.

He was collapsed on the floor, staring blankly at the scene before him. I knew his eyes, they were broken. He was broken. Haruhi was hugging his shoulders and the others were trying to cheer him up in whatever way they could. "Can everyone head back into the dining room please?" I asked, not removing my eyes from my brother. All of them left and I crouched down in front of Tama. "You know what happened."

"Dad...collapsed."

"Yeah." I helped him stand, "Right now you need a little rest, Kyoya is with him. He will be fine. We can see him in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

I helped him to his room; sitting him on his bed and helping him lean back. I pulled a blanket over him and brushed the hair from his face, "Go to sleep." I sat there for several minutes, making sure he was asleep. I then stood and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"Will he be okay?" Honey asked, "Haru-chan is worried."

I offered a reassuring smile to the small man, "He just needs some time to process."

"Okay. If you need anything, let us know. Okay, Ru-chan?" Mori put him up on his shoulders, not saying a word as usual.

"I will, Honey-sempai." I smiled at him broader this time and patted his leg.

We went back downstairs, the twins and Haruhi were sitting at the table silent. "If any of you want to stay, you're welcome to. If you don't that's cool too." I waited for a response.

"Honey and I have college in the morning, I'm afraid we won't be able to stay." Mori explained. Honey added to his statement, "We are more than willing to come if needed, though, so don't hesitate to ask." I gave the two a nod and looked to the others.

"Hikaru and I need to be home in the morning, our mom is coming back from a trip." Karou said, "But like Honey-sempai said, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." I gave them a smile, Haruhi was the only one left. Silently, I hoped someone would stay.

"Let me ask my dad." she pulled out a cell phone and made the call, "Hey dad, can I stay at the Suoh's tonight? Mr. Yuzuru had an accident and is in the hospital, Tamaki isn't taking it very well." she paused, "Yeah, just the night." she paused again, "I should be home by lunch." another pause, "Okay dad, thanks!" she hung up and looks at me, "My dad said I could stay."

I nodded and motioned upstairs, "I'm going to spend the night in Tamaki's room to make sure he's okay, you can sleep in my room if you'd like."

"Not a guest room?" she asked, standing up from the table.

"If you want you can, but my rooms like, two doors down from Tama's." I explained, "I don't care either way, just whatever you prefer."

The boys left and I helped Haruhi settle into my room, "If you need anything I'm two doors down. The maid comes about 5am and starts cleaning downstairs."

Haruhi nodded and smiled at me, "I'm glad you're keeping your cool, Ruth. I'm sure it will help Tamaki." she patted my shoulder, "Do you know what happened?"

Should I tell her? Well, tomorrow it will probably be common knowledge. "We're pretty sure he has cancer, it could be something else, but I haven't been told much."

He looked to the floor, "I'm sorry, Ruth. I hope everything works out okay."

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, "Me too, Haruhi...for his sake." I looked towards Tamaki's room. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I left my room and went into Tamaki's, shutting the door quietly behind me. I saw Tama move under the blankets to face me, "Ru...is...that...you?"

"Yeah Tama, it's me." I replied.

He sat up a bit, "Can you sleep with me tonight? I'm having trouble staying asleep."

"Sure, I was going to sleep in here anyway." I walked over to his bed and moseyed in, "Haruhi is spending the night."

"Does she know about Dad's condition?" he asked, his eyes were half open and his face was wet.

"Yeah, I told her." I swept a lock of hair from his face, "Go to sleep, we will see Dad in the morning."

"Okay, sis." he muttered. He turned so his back was facing me; I turned so my back was facing him also. I allowed myself to relax, finding it somewhat difficult. I mentally sighed, Dad's condition must be worse than we thought if he just collapsed randomly. I let my thoughts drift me into a dreamless, light sleep.

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My eyes cracked open, dreading the morning that came much too soon. I found the alarm clock and shut it off, then checked Tamaki.

"Hey, get up, we need to go." I said, giving his shoulder a shake. I heard an inaudible mumble, then he turned and opened his eyes. His violet eyes were bloodshot and his lids were pink around the edges, I let out a pitying sigh. "Come here."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, "How do you deal with it?"

"With what?" I asked.

"People around you getting hurt, or dying?" he whispered.

I hugged him back, squeezing a little...for my reassurance or his, I don't know. "I don't." he pulled out of the hug, giving me a look, which I couldn't quite place. I patted his arm, "Get ready to go see Dad." He nodded and went to his bathroom and I walked back to my room, giving the door a few knocks.

"Morning, Ruth." Haruhi greeted, "I didn't notice earlier, but I got a stain on my shirt last night. Do you think you have something I could borrow?"

I nodded, "Follow me." I walked to my closet doors and swung them open, "Ta-da! I should have something for you."

"That's a lot of clothes…" Haruhi gasped, "Surely you don't wear them all."

"Honestly half of it I've never seen before." I giggled, "I was told Tachi has been buying me things and the maid has been putting them away without telling me." I rubbed my chin, now thinking of the issue at hand. Getting Haruhi some clothes. She could wear one of my tighter fitted shirts and a long sleeve button up open for a more dressed-down hispter style. I nodded to myself, then picked out the shirts. The undershirt was a deep pink, and the shirt was a black, white, pink, and grey plaid. It all was slightly big on her, but I rolled up the sleeves for her and tied the shirt in the front.

"Wow, Ruth!" she said, looking in the mirror, "I really like it."

"No problem." I smiled at her, "Breakfast should be ready by now, if you want to go ahead and eat. I'll be down in five."

"Okay! Sounds good." she smiled back, then left.

I changed into a pair of black leather straight leg ankle pants and a beaded oatmeal muscle tee. I put on the pearl necklace Kyoya gave me and put a pearl bracelet I had on my ankle. I wore a pair of oatmeal Vans and grabbed a white leather cross body purse. I walked downstairs and ate with Tamaki and Haruhi, neither of which said a word…though they did sit with their shoulders touching. Once I was done with my orange juice and my apple (I wasn't very hungry), I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth and put on some chap stick. I went back downstairs and made sure we had a limo waiting for us, which we did.

When I walked back into the dining room Haruhi was taking a last sip of orange juice and Tamaki was waiting outside the door. "Okay, you two ready?" I asked, rubbing Tama's arm lightly. They both nodded and we left for the hospital.

* * *

"Dad!" Tamaki rushed in the room and held his father's hand, "Are you alright?"

I walked in and leaned on the wall, his head was wrapped in gauze; he probably hit it falling on the steps last night. "Just bumped my head, son." he offered him a reassuring smile.

"What about the tests?" Tamaki insisted.

Dad sighed and looked away, choosing to try to avoid the question. This could only mean one thing, "You're dying of cancer then." I stated, "How long have you got?"

He gulped, "Not long, I'm afraid."

"How long is not long?" I pushed, I needed to know. I deserved to know. Tamaki deserved to know...we all did.

"A week tops." He replied, tightening his grip on Tama's hand.

I scoffed, "You're a blooming jerk. A week and you weren't going to tell us? We're your kids, we need to know these things. Why do you keep hesitating? You weren't going to say anything. What's going through your head, Yuzuru?" my fist clenched and Haruhi put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sick of games, just, dude, please!"

"Ruthanne!" Tamaki was outraged towards me for talking to our father like that, which made his voice firmer than he probably intended.

"It's okay, Tamaki." Father rubbed his hand, "She's right." with a sigh he began to explain. "I didn't want to accept it, honestly. I kept ignoring the signs until I couldn't anymore, that's when I went to see Yuuichi and Yoshio. They confirmed it yesterday as terminal cancer."

My hand relaxed, "I'm sorry. I was a little out of hand there." I sighed, "I just don't know if I can lose another parent."

"Ru…" Tamaki breathed.

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, "Mom and Dad, Ms. Butterfield, Greig...Why?" Well, this was sudden. I feel...alone, empty, scared.

Haruhi slipped an arm around me, "Deep breaths, Ruth, it'll be alright."

"I know." I replied, looking at the floor. "Because it's always alright in the end."

It was a few minutes before Dad broke the silence. "Tamaki, I'm making you the executor of the Suoh estate, the will is a guideline." he said, "Split the estate however you wish, the only thing you cannot change is Ruthanne getting the Orphanage and the division of the money." Tama nodded, holding Dad's hand as tears fell from their eyes. "I love you all, very much."

I smiled, "I love you too, Dad."

"I love you as well." Tamaki sobbed.

He smiled, "I know."

Dad lived three days after that, then passed on.

I only accepted the money and the Orphanage, for that point forward I would live in the house until Kyoya and I got married, then from there (on Kyoya's agreeance), we would move to L.A. and manage the Orphanage while Kyoya went to college to be a doctor. I opted to not go to college. Tamaki and Haruhi scheduled their wedding for the week after Haruhi turned 18, Kyoya and I will be married in eight months. I have Mrs. Hiitachin designing me a dress and my bridesmaid's dresses. In the process, I discovered that Kyoya needed my sizes so she could make me a bridesmaid dress for Haruhi's wedding...that sneak.

* * *

Akkita chimed in, "This chapter ends here, stay tuned for the next one for a wedding special!"

"My dress better be nice looking after all the prot-AGONIZING you've put me through." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, everything will be worth the pain once I'm done." Akkita assured, "Promise."

"Keep looking for Chapter 23 of Forgot the Reason everyone!" Tamaki said, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, Tama."

"I just needed time to process, I'm still hurt by this plot development, but I've got many happy years ahead of me. We all do, sister!" He laughed, "Now wave goodbye to the readers so they might come back next chapter!"

"You're ridiculous, but I love you." I giggled, "See you guys next chapter!"


	24. Chapter 23

**_First up is the KyoAnne wedding, a special thanks to TheMidnightGamer for writing out Tamaki's best man speech so I had a template! As an A/N, Kyoya and Ruthanne have already began to set up the Orphanage, so they spend some time in LA between the last chapter and this one._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23 a_**

* * *

"You'll be fine, Ruthanne. Seriously, why are you so nervous?" Haruhi giggled. She knew full well why I was nervous! It's my wedding day, and I want to knock some actual public emotion out of Mr. All Business to Onlookers Kyoya.

"I'm sure I will be telling you the same thing next month." I giggled, "But seriously, I'm freaking right now." I felt my heart pumping. I controlled my breathing, I was so excited. It felt like my legs were going to give out, or maybe my hands drop the cloth I was holding. Haruhi fixed my Shiromuku, which is a bridal kimono. Kyoya and I decided together that we would represent each other's cultures as a way of showing our "becoming of one". It was actually an idea Ally gave me while I was visiting her when we were in L.A. fixing up the orphanage.

* * *

 ** _-flashback-_**

 _"_ _You know what would be so cute? You in the...Shinto...yeah, that's the word...wedding attire and Kyoya in the Western style. Kind of a symbol of becoming one, ya know? You're accepting each other's beliefs and heritage." Ally said over the jail phone, "But whatever you do would be cute anyway." She giggled._

 _I laughed, "Well, thank you." I shifted to a more serious expression, "That is a great idea. I'll talk it over with Kyoya."_

 _"_ _I try!" She laughed, "So, what are those head thingies called?"_

 _I remembered Tamaki, Haruhi, the Twins and their mom talking about it not too long ago. "A white hood is the Wata-bosh-i…." I pulled at my lip, "Then there's a thing called a Tsu-no-kaku-shi, it's supposed to show the bride is willing to become an obedient wife."_

 _"_ _You might want to go with the "T" one then." Ally's face was dead serious, but after a moment we both burst out laughing._

 _Shaking my head I couldn't help but agree, "True there, Al."_

 _"_ _You send me pictures." she demanded/asked, back to being serious._

 _I nodded, "Absolutely."_

 ** _-end of flashback-_**

* * *

Smiling a bit from the memory I looked at Haruhi who was deeply into whatever she was doing to my Kimono. The twins just came back -from who knows where- with my Tsunokakushi in their hands. " **We added some finishing touches.** " they said in unison.

I smiled at them, "Thanks, guys."

They both gave me wide smiles and began to help Haruhi with my dress. It was a good ten minutes before the Tsunokakushi was placed on my head and the three stood back in a state of accomplishment. I walked over to the full length mirror in the room, releasing a gasp when I saw how well those three did.

The kimono barely sat above the floor, the white silk trimmed with a touch of light blue. My headdress was all white with little blue and lavender pearls sewn in, along with little light blue flowers. The finishing touch the Twins made was Kyoya's color rose (lavender) that was carefully placed and secured on the top. I smiled, "Guys, this is great. No, it's better than great. Thank you all!"

Tamaki looked in, "Wow, sister! You look AMAZING!"

"Close the door you big goof! It's all down the drain if Kyoya sees me now!" I ranted, waving my arms for emphasis. "And thank you." Tama smiled, looked at me a bit longer, and then left. I shook my head and sent desperate looks to the three in the room with me. They hugged me and we all readied ourselves mentally for the wedding. Stepping out of the room and out into the country setting, the Ootori's Equine Health Resort, I took in everything and worked on calming my nerves. I waited for Haruhi and the twins to go to their places, Haruhi taking her place with Tamaki, and the Twins taking their seats in front. I then waited for Tachibana, acting in my father's place, to walk me down the aisle.

"You look fabulous." He said, coming around the corner and crossing his arms. He wore a white suit with a light blue and lavender mix handkerchief. "I need a moment; I'm beginning to understand Tamaki a little."

I laughed, "It wouldn't be as awkward if you did it, Tachi."

"Alright then," He chuckled, "OH! MY DAUGHTER! IS IT ALREADY THE DAY I MUST GIVE YOU AWAY? WHERE HAS TIME GONE?" he twirled around me, an idiotic goofy smile on his face the whole time. "GIVE YOUR DADDY A HUG!"

I began laughing, "That was scary accurate."

"Lighten up; you look like a dog that's just found out it's going to the vet." He encouraged, giving my shoulder a pat. "Granted, a very pretty dog."

"Thanks…." I replied as I quirked an eyebrow, "I think."

We laughed for a moment then the ceremony started. On cue, Tachi and I started our way down the aisle. Haruhi wore a light blue and lavender dress with a sweetheart neckline, the dress went just above her knees. She wore white pumps with it, and a huge smile. Tamaki wore a white suit, a blue handkerchief and a second lavender one were neatly positioned in his jacket pocket.

Then there was Kyoya. I couldn't help but lose all my anxiety the moment our eyes met. His suit was white, but unlike the others he had a lavender rose attached to his lapel, with light blue baby's breath gently resting around it. His hair was slicked back, revealing his forehead. His glasses were nowhere in sight, meaning he was probably wearing contacts. He had a smile on his face, not a smirk, not a frown, a full-blown knock-em-dead smile. Not only was he impeccably dressed and styled, but he was happy. It made the butterflies in my stomach do backflips. I watched as his eyes followed me, Tachi stopped a few steps ago. I gave Kyoya a smile as the preacher looked to Tachibana, "Do you, the acting Guardian of this young woman, give her away to this young man?"

"Hai," Tachi said smiling, "I do."

"Very well then, let us begin." the pastor went through his speech and finally the vows came up. Kyoya stepped forward and held my hands in his. Then rings were given to us by Tachibana's youngest daughter, Yuri. The brown haired four year old was smiling widely when Kyoya and I grabbed each other's rings.

"Ruthanne, when I first met you, when you came to get Tamaki from the Host Club, I knew you were different. On the night of that dance, I knew, I knew beyond doubt, you were the one I wanted. Honestly, when our fathers announced our to be marriage, I was ecstatic. Though we've been through a lot since our first meeting, we stayed together. I am very thankful for that. The events of which we have endured only brought us closer; my love for you is stronger now than ever. I will love you for the rest of my life, and even after that." Kyoya said, "I hope to have many great years with you, my love."

I blushed, those words were beautiful. I almost forgot my own vow, which seemed pale in comparison to the speech Kyoya just made. "Kyoya, I loved you from the moment I met you. There was a sort of aura around you, a presence that made me fall head over heels. You're smart, charming, gentile, but best of all, mine. Through all that we went through, not once did you stray away, not once did you leave me hanging. You were there for me, and that means an immense amount." I looked down, and then back to him, "I look forward to spending the rest of my years with you, sharing your name, your family. I will love you the rest of my life, and even after that I will be loving you."

We slipped each other's rings on our fingers, Kyoya's was a modest silver wedding band with the wedding date inscribed. Mine was a modest silver wedding ring with an aquamarine diamond situated in its middle. The pastor cleared his throat, "Do you, Kyoya Ootori, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

Kyoya shot me a smile, "I most certainly do."

"Do you, Ruthanne Suoh, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I absolutely do." I smiled at Kyoya.

"The Groom may kiss the bride." the pastor said, closing his book.

Kyoya's hands reached out to my face, running over my ears. One hand he brought down the back of my kimono, the other he used to push off the Tsunokakushi. He leaned in and kissed me deeply. Both of us gasping after exiting the -best- kiss, we smiled and looked to everyone. We walked down the aisle together. I could have sworn Tachi had a tear in his eye as he hugged his wife. Haruhi and Tamaki followed after us as we walked into the large home part of the barn.

"That was beautiful." Haruhi stated, rubbing a tear from her eye.

I smiled, giving Kyoya's hand a squeeze, "Thank you for making it beautiful, Haruhi."

"MY SISTER, I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Tamaki blurted out, "I AM SO HAPPY FOR MOMMY AS WELL!"

Kyoya and I laughed; as we sweat dropped. He was doing so well at not swooning. I can't say I don't like it, it's a part of my brother, and I love him. "Thank you, Tamaki." I said, "see you at the reception?"

"Absolutely, sis." he replied, now perfectly normal person speaking, "Six-thirty, correct?"

I nodded, "Yup, at the third music room."

Kyoya was talking to Haruhi, I didn't hear about what. I smiled and patted Tama's back signaling we were through and Kyo finished with Haruhi. It's about time I assigned her a nickname, so I'm calling her "Haru".

Kyoya and I finished the wedding in a typical Western style, rice (which was actually painful) thrown, well wishes, I didn't have a bouquet to throw…so I threw my Tsunokakushi into the crowd. If a guy caught it, it meant the same as if a woman caught it in my book. And what do you know, Hikaru caught it! Kyo and I laughed as we stepped into our limo, adorned with "JUST MARRIED" on the back window and cans on strings attached to the back. Driving off, Tachibana being the driver, we went off to the Suoh house, where my room still was. We entered the house -mansion- and made our way to my room, Kyoya behind me just a few steps. We entered and I started stripping myself of the kimono, which was now cooking me. "No offence to your heritage, but DANG is this hot." I panted, "I'm sweating!" I still couldn't get it off, I pouted slightly.

Kyoya chuckled, "Was it worth it?"

"Mmm…" I hummed, mock thinking, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you look pretty pleased with it."

"Do I?" he questioned, his eyebrow quirking just a tad.

I sighed, "Don't pull a "I'd be more pleased with it off" comment."

He laughed, "I'm thoroughly insulted." his hand ran through my hair, "Though it is true, Mrs. Ootori."

I blushed, that was the first time I'd been called by my new name. It felt weird, but right. "We have to be at Ouran by six."

"It's four-thirty, we have plenty of time to take a shower." he smiled, I shook my head side to side in mock disapproval. Kyoya and his shenanigans. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom and helped me out of the kimono, and if that wasn't the scariest thing in my life I don't know what was. I swear it got tighter before it got looser. "How'd you get it on?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Haruhi and the Twins did it." He sighed and fiddled with it a bit until it hit the floor with a _plop_. "Well whatcha know, it's off. Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die in that thing."

"Not while I'm around." he chuckled, "I'll help you disrobe anytime."

"Shut up Hentai!" I laughed, giving his shoulder a push, "And get the water started." He smirked and walked over to the shower and turned on the water as I finished undressing. He shrugged off his jacket and put it in the same pile that my clothes were in then untucked his shirt, unbuttoned it and shrugged it off revealing a undershirt, which he took off by grabbing the neck and pulling.

I didn't pay attention after that, I just stepped into the shower and soaped up. He stepped in from behind me and ran a hand around my waist. I smiled as his thumb circled my belly button, his hand resting over my scar. "I'm happy." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I looked over to him, "Me too, Kyo." We finished our shower and dried off, dressing in the clothes we are wearing to the reception. I wore a dress, yes, a dress. It stopped right above my knee. Its bodice was a sweetheart neckline with straps - silvery and sparkly. Its skirt was slightly flared and stark white. I paired it with a pair of white converse with silver laces.

Kyoya wore a pair of black oxfords, black slacks, and a white button down unbuttoned at the neck. He wore his glasses this time, though. I couldn't decide if he was more handsome with glasses, or without. I suppose I like both looks in different ways. We smiled as we held hands and walked downstairs and into the foyer.

The butler smiled, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ootori and congratulations to the both of you. Might you need help with anything?"

"Could you fetch us a limo?" Kyoya asked, looking at the butler, and then smiling at me.

"Absolutely sir." the butler bowed, his black hair slightly falling out of place as he did so. He walked off somewhere and Kyoya and I were alone in the foyer.

I tugged his hand a bit; he turned and looked at me. I smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. I felt him smile and I ran my arms behind his neck and barely stood on my tip toes. He had half an inch on me. I chose not to wear heels, because I don't like being taller than him. A little height helps ease my psychological need for protection. I feel safer with him when he's taller. Wow, I just said I needed protection? I guess I have always needed it...I just never realized it.

"I love you." he said as we pulled away. His hands were resting on my hips and my hands rested on his shoulders.

I giggled, "I know." he gave me a smirk and took my arm as the Butler returned.

"Your limousine is waiting, enjoy yourselves." the Butler smiled, "And if I might say so, those outfits look ravishing on you both."

"Thanks!" I offered a smile to him. Kyo and I left the house for Ouran.

We arrived at Ouran and the 3rd music room was decorated with a ton of "Just Married" banners. All the men dressed as grooms, all the women dressed as brides. I laughed at the sight, the actual bride and groom weren't even in their wedding clothing, which was fine, because everyone else was for us. No doubt that this was all my brother's idea.

Kyoya smiled at the sight, shaking his head. "Tamaki, you've outdone yourself."

"ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL? I can hear the wedding bells ringing in the distance, the ever slow breeze keeping the warm weather from being hot, the clouds offering the perfect amount of shade under the blazing sun. The sight of a new couples kiss! Oh, the love, the romance!" he swooned in circles, rose petals going everywhere, "I thought I would portray all of those emotions into the theme!"

I patted his shoulder smiling, "You did great, bro!" I looked to the ceiling to see an elaborate setup that had "clouds" fly over the lights. There were fans hidden that offered a warm breeze in the room. It was wonderful, well thought out, and beautiful arrangement.

"Hello, Ootori-Sempai's." Haruhi greeted, "Tamaki-Sempai isn't bothering you is he?" she looked at my brother with a playful/teasing look in her eyes, but my brother, being an idiot right now, took it as a scolding look. Haruhi and I sweat dropped as he huddled in a corner and started to grow mushrooms.

"Hello, Haruhi." Kyoya responded, "This is a most enjoyable atmosphere, Tamaki was simply over dramatizing it for us." he said sarcastically.

I laughed, "I think you just joked and you haven't even had the punch yet! Calm yourself!" Haruhi laughed with me. I noticed Honey (with Usa-chan) and Mori walking over to us. "Oh, hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hello Mori and Honey Sempai's." Haruhi gave a brief nod.

Kyoya smiled, "Mori, Honey, it's good to see you."

Honey laughed happily, "Hello everyone! Takashi-chan and I are really happy for you Ruthanne-chan and Kyoya-chan!"

"Thanks Honey." Kyoya and I said in unison. I laughed and Kyoya made a slight face, a little bit annoyed, but overall fairly amused.

"Shall we take this dance?" Kyoya asked.

"Where to?" I joked, plastering a confused look onto my face. He chuckled; I did too, "Absolutely."

Driftwood Heart by SayWeCanFly began to play and Kyoya led me through the movements, slow, precise, loving, desperate…interpreting the music flowingly. I smiled lightly, as did he. As we danced, Kyoya's hands traveled down my back and to my hips, where they stayed in a loving hold. The room was silent minus the music and tapping of our shoes, like everyone was holding their breath. I looked deep into his silvery brown eyes, discovering myself lost in them. His face was relaxed, his body too. I love this man. All too soon the song ended and we stopped our dance with a kiss. Applause filled the room, Kyo and I bowed.

Before long, we were all seated at two tables, separated by a podium. My "side" of the family sat on the left, from the closest to the podium out, Haruhi and Tamaki, and Tachibana and his wife. Kyoya's side sat at the right table, from the closest to the podium out, myself and Kyoya with Yoshio, Yuuichi, Akito, and Fuyumi.

Tachibana was wonderful with his speech, and bless his heart, he even teared up. I could help but smile the whole time. Kyoya was next; his speech was as to be expected, factual and short. But Tamaki, Tama seemed to have stage fright.

Okay, so, Tamaki walked up to the podium, quaking in his boots. All I could do was laugh as Haruhi was mumbling in her seat that he was an idiot and that he shouldn't be nervous. She, of course, was completely right. Even Akkita could agree with her as we all know how flamboyant and idiotic my brother usually is.

"I am s-standing here today to talk about Mommy and Ruthanne." Tamaki started.

"Tamaki! You might wanna start over! If you forgot, his name is Kyoya." I yelled. I mumbled a bit more, loud enough for the front row to hear, "Or Kyo-Kyo-Puffs, depending on your outlook on life." Haruhi, Honey and the Twins straight up started dying in a fit of laughter. I was completely aware of Kyoya's dark shadowy aura that burst out at the end part...but I ignored it.

"A-ah, yes. Kyoya." He corrected himself. "He has been my bestie buddy for-I don't know how long, it feels so long ago since we met, Kyoya! I love you, mommy!"

"Never mind," Akkita mumbled. "The idiot has his canon behavior back."

"Ruthie!" he exclaimed. _Ruthie?_ I questioned in my head. "I'm super-super proud of you for marrying this man! He's amazing! He's Kyoya! What more can I say?!" The idiot in front of the podium swooned in a yelling tone. "Thank you for your time!" He finished before skipping off of the stage. I covered my mouth to conceal my stifled laughing face.

"He's such a moron." Kyoya mumbled into his hand, reaching the end of his speech-long face palm.

"That's my brother for you, Kyo-Kyo…" a grin replaced my laugh, "That's your brother-in-law for you."

There was a pause as Kyoya stared of into the distance after removing his hand from his face. "Oh dear mercy. What did I do? What did I agree to?"

"That's right, Kyo. You signed up for it without even realizing." I smiled, devilishly, while patting his arm. I gave him a peck on the cheek then walked away to talk to Haruhi and the Twins.

The night went on and we all had a good time. In retrospect, it was almost as happy as the wedding. Of course, nothing could beat that. Kyoya's face…thinking about it, he was glowing. I laughed a little in the limo as we drove off and he looked at me as his right eyebrow rose. I laughed again, then laid down and rested my head in his lap, falling asleep on our way back to the house. When I woke up the next morning, Kyoya was laying across from me, his arm protectively draped over my waist. I cupped his cheek in my hand and smiled, one more wedding to go.

* * *

 ** _And second up is the TamaUhi wedding!_**

 ** _A big thanks to Dekshi for helping me with Haruhi's wedding dress and coaching me through writing the chapter!_**

 ** _(Since not much is happening with Haruhi, since she's like super chill, this half of the chapter is Kyoya's POV)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23b_**

* * *

"This just isn't going to work!" Tamaki threw a suit across the room. "Mommy, where's the next one!"

"Honestly Tamaki, shouldn't you have decided on a suit _before_ the wedding?" I seethed, tossing him the fourth suit of the day. I woke up extra early this morning, and already I have to deal with his idiotic behavior.

He shook his head, "No way! Spontaneous dressing will knock my little girl out of the park, as the commoners say!"

I face palmed, "Just pick one, you have ten minutes."

With the suit dilemma cared for, I situated the red rose into Tamaki's white suit that had thin silver pinstripes. I wanted to question his style, but it was the tenth suit he tried on, and he seemed happy with it. I wasn't going to put any more energy into the matter. Just before we walked out of the room, Tamaki stopped me by firmly placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Kyoya," he said - voice firm and determined, "promise me one thing."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"If I die early, like my father, take care of Haruhi…you and Ruthanne…please you two care for her." he said, violet eyes flaming. "Promise me, Mommy."

"Alright," I answered, "I promise to take care of Haruhi should any other calamity fall upon the Suoh name." I adjusted my glasses and opened the door, "Now, you have a marriage to attend."

"Thank you." Tamaki smiled, walking through the door with poise. I followed him, adjusting my suit as I snuck over to the bridal side to see how Haruhi and the others were doing.

"All ready?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah, hun. I think so." Ruthanne answered, "Come on in and see what you think, the twins worked all night!"

I opened the door, taking one step into the room I saw Haruhi in her dress, Tamaki wanted a western wedding so she was dressed by Ruthanne and the twins in a sleeveless white dress with a sweetheart neckline and an a-line skirt that flowingly cascaded down her delicate frame stopping mid-calf. The satin gown was adorned with a simple lace shawl carefully placed around her shoulders and a lace veil held atop her head by a silver tiara with a diamond in its center.

"Haruhi, you are simply ravishing." I stated, sending a signature Host Club smile her way. Ruthanne slapped my arm jokingly.

"Thank you Kyoya-San." Haruhi slightly bowed.

I smirked at her honorifics, "No thanks is needed when it comes to my" I cleared my throat, "Sister-in-law."

She blushed slightly, "I honestly don't know what I would do without you guys."

Ruthanne laughed, "Probably die from Tamaki's tacky come ons or his swooning."

Haruhi shook her head, "Besides him being obnoxious, I actually found him rather funny."

" **It's time to go!** " the Twins exclaimed in unison.

I nodded, "See you four later." with that said, I left for the alter. Tamaki was standing with an air of pride; I smiled as I took my spot behind him. He and Haruhi were meant to be together from the very beginning, it makes me proud to be standing here.

Hikaru and Ruthanne walked down the aisle, him taking a seat next to Karou and Ruthanne standing on the other side of the podium. Soon the music of a piano filled the entirety of the large church and footsteps of heels could be heard. I could have sworn Haruhi was wearing flats. She was.

Ranka was walking next to his daughter in a deep silver dress with an a-line skirt and a sweetheart neck. He wore a jacket over it and finished off his look with a pair of three inch heels. His hair was up in a messy bun and a tear was in his eye, he whispered something into Haruhi's ear before they reached the podium. Tamaki was blushing and shaking, nerves of happiness. The only girl that could make his knees truly give out was the girl he was about to marry.

Oh great. I just realized, I'm going to be related to that cross dresser! First the idiotic blonde, now Ken in Barbie's clothing. I stifled a sigh and glanced to Ruthanne, whose jaw was nearing the floor. She glanced to me, a pleading question covering her features. Everything said "Is that her _father_?" I curtly nodded and returned to smiling for my brother-in-law and soon to be sister-in-law.

The priest straightened, "Who is giving this young lady away?"

Ranka straightened, flipped his hair, and crossed his arms as he said "Me, Ranka Fujioka. Her father."

The priest's eyes widened a moment then he relaxed and kept going. Before long, the vows were being said. Tamaki's were flamboyant and dramatic and slightly whimsical whereas Haruhi's were straight and to the point. The rings were exchanged and the priest said "You may kiss the bride."

Tamaki pulled Haruhi close and flung her veil back, running one hand around her back and the other interlacing its fingers into her hair as he whimsically spun her into a dip, and then kissed her deeply before pulling her back up and carrying her bridal style out of the church. She was laughing the whole time, saying "Tamaki, stop! Let me down." I smiled at the antics playing out before me and grabbed Ruthanne's hand, intertwining my fingers with hers.

"They're happy, aren't they." Ruthanne said, watching them enter the limo.

"Indeed." I replied, "Nearly as happy as us." I released her hand and patted her rear before sending her (who was rolling eyes at me) a wink and walking over to the limo. "Six, correct?"

"Yes, at Ouran." Haruhi smiled.

* * *

 ***time jump***

I ran my fingers through her hair as I pushed her up against the wall; she tugged at my shirt and pulled slightly on my lower lip with her teeth. I moved my hands down her sides and up her shirt slightly, resting them on her hips. The sweet smell of her perfume engulfed my nose, Magnolia, Clementine, and Sandalwood.

"Kyoya, the time." she breathed.

"I know." I grunted.

"We need to leave." she persisted.

I sighed and lowered my hands to my sides and she lowered her hands to hers, looking me in the eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. I flattened my crumpled shirt against my chest and scowled, the wrinkles were still there. I unbuttoned the shirt, taking it off, and went to get another one.

"Here." Ruthanne threw a shirt at me. I grabbed the shoulders and flicked it down once to see it. It was a charcoal tee shirt with a front pocket. Currently in style among the hipster types. A few seconds later a pair of denim were thrown at me, catching me off guard and hitting me in the face. My glasses pinched the bridge of my nose and I grunted. Ruth popped out from wherever with a worried expression, "Oh man! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit your face." she pulled my glasses off, "Oh poor guy you've got marks on your nose."

"I'm fine, really." I replied, smiling.

She shook her head, "No, I hurt you I gotta make it better." I rolled my eyes as she kissed my nose, "Now, be honest, any better?"

I smirked and leaned forward, resting my forehead on hers, "Almost, it hurt my lips too."

"Oh, they hurt?" she replied, "Let me see what I can do." She kissed my lips, undoing my belt and pulling my pants down. I pulled my feet out of the legs when I was pushed back, the pair of jeans against my chest. I sighed lightly and took them. I was halfway to the door when Ruthanne said "So my Father-in-law is a woman?"

"Indeed." I laughed, "I assumed you knew of the matter."

"Honestly, I didn't. I was just as surprised as the priest." she laughed, "Things just went so fast, I didn't have a chance to meet him...ya know?"

"Nothing you can do about it now." I smiled at her then changed into the clothes she gave me. I thought they were casual, but she handed me a black suit jacket as soon as I came out of the bathroom. It was rather polished.

She wore a similar outfit, rolled bottom jeans with heels, grey t-shirt, black blazer. She clipped her hair back with a leather bow clip and dressed up the outfit with a gold necklace. She smiled at me and then put a gold watch on my wrist. I eyed her, "What's this?"

"A watch, you moron." she deadpanned. She laughed a minute and I shook my head, "A gift, from me to you. Because you're the best ever."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know to be true." I replied, putting my arm around her shoulders and walking side by side with her to the awaiting limo.

 ***later on, again***

* * *

We entered the reception hall (Music Room 3) in Ouran Academy hand in hand. Everything was set up perfectly, as to my specifications. Crystal chandeliers, Silver candles, the center of the room cleared for dancing and, of course, tables of food lined up on the sides of the rooms. I gave Ruthanne a smile and led her to our seats by Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Mommy, you're here!" Tamaki swooned, "This is perfect!"

"Of course it is, Daddy." I replied, "You requested it."

"This is awkward, the whole mommy and daddy thing." Ruthanne said to Haruhi, "I mean, what are we?"

Haruhi chuckled, "I'm his daughter."

"We ain't in Alabama." Ruthanne laughed.

"Hey, Tamaki, who am I to you now?" Haruhi asked. I looked between the two and Ruthanne was leaning on her elbow craning her neck to see his reaction.

"You are…" Tamaki thought for a moment, "Queen!"

She laughed, "Alright then, guess I gave to call you King, huh?"

Tamaki blushed slightly, "I suppose, my Queen."

As time went by, dances came and went; it was time for my speech. I calmed myself and put on a smile as I started speaking. "I've known Tamaki for several years now. We've been through rough times and good times, but at the end of the day he's one of the best and only friends I've really had. I met his sister and married her, and now we welcome another member into our family. Haruhi Suoh. I don't know if she's lucky or not, but Tamaki is." The entire room became laughter, "I am thankful my friend, a man this great, has found a woman that can bring out the best in him. May their futures be bright and many, let's toast to their prosperity." Applause filled the room, thankfully drowning out the sound of my grunt when Tamaki practically pounced on my back.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL." he said, patting my chest, "WONDERFUL AND AMAZING!"

"Tamaki, please get off my back." I asked and he did. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to be related to you, I'd like you to know that your name is now 'Brother'!" he laughed and twirled, "She's sister," he pointed to Ruthanne, then Haruhi "She's Queen, and I am King!"

I smiled at his antics, always one to overdramatize everything. I actually love him for it; it is enjoyable to be in his company. I pushed my glasses up and grabbed Ruthanne's hand lightly, "Enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

"Indeed. It's good to see him happy after what happened with our dad." she replied, watching her brother and his wife dancing one last dance before the night was over.

I hummed, and then ran my arm round her. She rested her head on my shoulder lightly and ran her arm around me. "I agree. I was worried for him for a while as well." I replied. We stood and watched the dance, Tamaki and Haruhi twirling and dancing with the utmost grace. The music was a beautiful piece on the piano played by Shiro Takaoji, one of the Host Club's former trainee hosts, and now a current member, keeping the club alive. In fact, he is now president in Tamaki's place.

The song came to an end and Tamaki dipped Haruhi then carried her out. Everyone waved goodbye as they rode off in a silver carriage, driven by two Clydesdale's. It was Ruthanne who arranged that, I must say that her taste resembles mine in a remarkable way. Of course, that was Akkita who arranged that, being the creator of my wife.

The Twins appeared beside us, "The Boss is finally happy." Karou said, his arm leaning on Ruthanne's shoulder. "Yeah, it makes me glad to see him like this." Hikaru added, hands in pockets beside me.

"Tama-chan is really happy, it makes me happy too. Don't you agree Takashi?" Honey said, riding on Mori's shoulders. Mori replied with his signature "Hmn."

"I believe it is time to clean up." I said after a few moments, "Ruthanne and I have a boat to catch tomorrow morning, so I'm afraid we cannot help for very long."

"You guys go on; we'll take care of things. Won't we guys?" Honey said, hopping off Mori's shoulders. "We will see you two later, okay?"

"Thank you, Honey. You guys are awesome, ya know that?" Ruthanne said, smiling, "We will see you later! We will be back in Japan soon, so we'll give you a call."

"Ruthanne-kun?" Honey said, walking up to her and grabbing her hands, "Eat lots of cake until then, kay?"

Ruth laughed, "Of course I will, and I will even make Kyoya eat some too, just for you." I rose an eyebrow at her statement, and Honey's eyes widened, the Twins laughed and Mori smiled.

Tachibana came up and ruffled Ruth's hair a bit, "You two ready to go get some shut-eye before the trip?"

* * *

 _ **There it is y'all! Just one more chapter to go! Don't forget to review!  
**_


	25. Chapter 24, The Final Chapter

**_HEEEEELLLLOOOO PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION! So I am actually moving everything over to my Wattpad now. FFN is getting hard to access with my current internet setup, this is why. I will be keeping this fanfiction (and this one alone) here on FFN, but I will rarely login so if you message me I can't guarantee when I will receive your message. I will be posting an edited version of this fiction to my Wattpad, for those who want to read a better version (because honestly the first few chapters are pretty lacking). Anyway, this is the last chapter of FTR. Thank you to all those who have supported me through writing it! You guys are awesome and I hope to see you of Wattpad!_**

 ** _Chapter 24_**

* * *

 ** _Ruthanne POV_**

"One, two, three, four." I counted, "One, two, three, four."

My fingers slid effortlessly along the fingerboard, hitting the notes skillfully at precise timing. Bach's Chaccone was the song, and vibrato was my game. I slowly became one with the violin, the bow practically flowing across the strings in practiced movements. My thoughts faded, my body relaxed, as far as I was concerned, there is only me and my violin in this room. My eyes closed, knowing the song by heart, and the music poured out. I began to dance through the music room, cascading through the rows of instruments within it. I was truly my happiest here, able to forget my transgressions, my problems, my worries, able to melt them away with the sound of music, fall into the melody of tranquility.

I felt a tug at my shirt hem; I brought my bow to a stop and looked down. "Mommy?" the boy asked, "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight? I had a bad dream."

 ***Past***

"Kyoya!" I yelled, beginning to run off in his direction. The policemen held me back as several firefighters rushed after him. "What are you doing?" I whispered, lowering my head.

Fire was pouring out of the windows of the apartment building Kyoya and I always passed on our walks through town. For some reason, Kyoya didn't miss a beat between walking in line with me and rushing into the burning building. I never knew him to do anything that could hurt him, at least not like this. But obviously he had a reason. Still, I couldn't help but feel afraid for him; after all, he was running without any gear of any sort into a building that was engulfed in flames.

"Hey! Look!" a bystander yelled, pointing in the direction of the building. It had been several minutes, and much to my relief, there he was. Kyoya walked back with a young boy in his arms. Tears rolled down my face and I fell to my knees, he risked his life for a young boy. The police rushed towards them, oxygen masks in hand. Kyoya passed the boy to an officer, and then pushed the mask to his face as he walked over and to me. The smell of smoke on his clothes was nearly overbearing, but I hugged him anyway.

"You idiot." I whispered, "You could have died."

"He could have too." He whispered into my ear, "His name is William, he's only three."

Teary eyed, I looked at him and pulled his mask away long enough to kiss him, then put it back on. "Don't scare me so much, Kyo." I scolded, sniffing.

"I'm sorry." He replied, holding me close. I dug my face into his ash covered shirt and rubbed my thumbs in circles on his back. He coughed a few times then pulled away; grabbing my hand and walking to the ambulance. Medics sat him on the back of the vehicle and checked him over, saying that all he needed was fresh air and water. I didn't let go of his hand.

"How is the boy?" I asked, blankly staring at the ground for a moment before looking at the medic.

"He will need to stay at the hospital overnight." The medic replied, "Do you know him?"

"Yes," Kyoya said, "He came to our Orphanage with his mother, who could not care for him. He was going to be enrolled the first of next week."

"William...Parker?" I asked, looking at Kyo as I remembered seeing the boys file when I was working yesterday.

"Indeed. I remembered that this was his neighborhood." he nodded, "I am not quite sure what came over me when I ran inside the building."

The medic chuckled for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. He was probably thinking what I was thinking; Kyoya's father senses were tingling and he obeyed them. I chuckled a bit and ran a hand through my hair. In all my years of knowing him; he'd never do something like running into a burning building without a good reason. Judging by him saying he didn't know why he ran in the building means that he probably knows and just doesn't want to admit it. And what he knows, I'm betting, is that he likes the boy.

"William Ootori, sounds pretty cute, huh?" I asked playfully, looking at him. He rose an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. "He's taken a piece of you, hasn't he? I think I want to see him for myself."

Medium brunette hair, ice blue eyes, tiny little hands, adorable dimples. William Parker. I laughed as I held his hand and he told me all about his trip to the toy store last week. He had a cute accent and his eyes were so clear, I just can't explain it. He was so full of life, free flowing, at ease. It made me happy to see someone so full of life and unhurt by the world. Kyoya sat beside me, one hand on my thigh the other on William's knee.

Will's mother had passed away in the fire. So, without a single question, we adopted him. He doesn't know about his mother yet, or that we are his parents now. We know we needed to tell him soon, and we decided that once we got him back to the Orphanage we would. I put his things in my bag; all he had from his past life was his stuffed animal, which was a dolphin. It was charred slightly, but I cleaned it up and fixed it while we were visiting so the burn wasn't as excessive as it was.

We arrived at the Orphanage; I opened the door to the Taxi and exited, waiting for him and Kyoya to get out before paying the driver and closing the door. We walked through the double mahogany doors of the building and into the reception area. I picked William up and put him on my hip, carrying him up the stairs with Kyoya behind me. We sat on our bed and had William in the middle, Kyo and I exchanged glances, both of us unverbabily asking the same question. Who was going to explain what?

"I'll do it." I said, looking at Kyoya then William.

"No," Kyo interjected, "I shall." I held William's hand and put an arm around his shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy for him to take. "Your mother died in the fire, Ruthanne and I have adopted you." Could I slap him? He said that with no emotion! And good grief the poor boy is wailing now! Ugh, sometimes I wonder what goes through his head.

I shot him a menacing look, "Way to go."

"Mommy can't be dead!" William cried, "She can't be!"

I rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, William, everything will work out. I promise. I know how it feels…" times two. I pushed back the tears threatening to come out of my own eyes as my heart ached for him knowing the pain he felt.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around us both, "Don't worry, William."

He quietly whispered "mommy" before breaking out into more sobs. He finally fell asleep, puffy eyed and red faced. I sighed as I carried him to his room and placed him on his bed, tucking the covers in around him. "It doesn't get easier, but it does hurt less."

 ***Present Time***

"Of course, Will." I smiled, putting my violin up on its rack. "Why didn't you go to our room?"

"I didn't want to bother Daddy." he said, rubbing his eyes. Had he been crying? His eyes were puffy, but that could be lack of sleep.

I picked him up, "My big man is tired, isn't he?" he giggled as he dug his head into the crook of my neck, falling asleep on the way to my bedroom. Such a sweet little boy with such a harsh terrible past. He won't end up with a childhood like mine. His will be better, sweeter, easier, and safer than mine ever was. I ran my hand through his hair as I walked into the bedroom. Kyoya was reading a textbook on the bed with the nightlamp on...the book as on neurosurgery.

"He asleep?" he asked, closing his book and placing it on the nightstand.

"Yeah, he said he had another bad dream." I responded, placing William beside him. "Hey Kyo, do you think Will is old enough for karate?"

He chuckled lightly, "Give him another year." he placed his glasses on top of his book and shut off the light, gave me a kiss on the lips and then burrowed into bed. I laid on my back and wondered to myself of what William's future might hold. Will it be happy? Sad? Either way, I am determined to be there for him through it all. I want him to learn, to have fun, to become his own person. But most of all, I want him to be the kind of person I can never be...one without blood on his hands.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I will do whatever I can, as repentance for my sins. What I am supposed to do is help people like me, people like the ones I killed, and people like Ally. That's all I can do now.

I slept deeply that night; when I awoke, I laughed. Kyoya was sitting on the bed with William in his lap reading him stuff out of the neurosurgery textbook. I shook my head, but said nothing. Why should I interfere? William seemed to be enjoying it and Kyoya sure was. I turned on my side and watched them, listening to Kyoya read was soothing and it was nice to have a somewhat normal morning for a change. I shuffled a bit as I got out of bed and put a robe on over my pajamas. Letting out a yawn I looked over to Kyoya, "Want some coffee?" He stopped reading for a moment and said "Yes, please." so I went over and started making a pot.

"Daddy, what's that word?" William asked.

"That's narcolepsy." Kyoya answered, "It's a disorder that makes you really sleepy all the time."

"Do I have narcolepsy when I get really tired at night?" He asked.

"No, son, you don't." Kyo laughed, "There's a difference between narcolepsy and being a sleepy boy."

I finished the coffee and handed Kyoya his cup as I took a seat next to him. "Sounds like you two are having fun with questions and answers." I said, sipping some coffee. For some reason I liked the stuff more now than I ever did...I must just be getting older. That's a scary thought.

"Yeah mama! Daddy has been reading me stuff in his neur-o-surge-ry book." William carefully said, "When I grow up, I want to be like Daddy and be a neur-o-surge-on!"

"Oh really?" I asked, looking from the smiling Kyoya over to the excited boy in his lap. "Well, I would be very proud of you, I'm sure Daddy would be too." William laughed and pointed to another word, asking what it was. This went on for a while; I don't think any of us stopped smiling even once.

That day was a lazy day; all of us were off work and school, so we just hung out and did some shopping together. While William was playing in the park Kyoya and I sat on one of the benches and watched him as we talked about our next Japan trip.

"Our five year anniversary is coming up, I could hire a few people to help hold fort if you want to go see the gang." I said as I watched William on the monkey bars.

"Five years? It is hard to believe that we haven't been to Japan in that long." Kyoya thought aloud, "It would be nice to go. But are you sure about leaving the Orphanage?"

"It would only be for two weeks and Tachi and the others know how to work everything." I reasoned, "I don't think it would be a big deal if we snuck out for a while to say hi and see how everyone's doing."

"You're right." he said, "We will work it out." he looked at me, then leaned forward and kissed me, a smile on his lips when he pulled away. "It's getting late."

We called Will back over and walked back to the Orphanage, bags of clothes in our hands because the little rascal grew for the fourth time this month. When we walked through the door Tachibana was watering one of the plants in the foyer. When he saw us he greeted, "Kyoya, Ruthanne, William, how was your day today?"

Before anyone else could say a word, Will ran towards him and yelled "Grandpa Tachi! Grandpa Tachi!" then glomped him Tamaki style.

"My, my, did you grow again?" he asked, patting Will's back. "If you keep up like this, you'll be the tallest man alive!"

"You really think so?" Will asked, a wide smile covering his face.

"Yup." Tachi smiled at him then looked back at us, "Ruthanne, you had a call today. It was from the police. They wanted to talk to you about Ally."

"Did they say anything else?" I asked, putting the bags down.

"Yeah, but…" Tachi trailed off, "I think it is best if you went right to the police station now."

"Okay?" I responded with question. "Kyoya, you and William go ahead and eat. I'll just grab something on the way to the station."

"Alright, just be back soon and be careful." he replied, grabbing the bags I put down and beginning to climb the stairs.

"Ruth, I'm going with you." Tachi said once Kyoya was out of hearing distance. Why would he wait? Eh, Tachi always has his reasons.

"What happened?" I asked, now getting a little worried. Tachi didn't say anything he just tightened his jaw and put a hand on my shoulder and led me out. He hailed a taxi and we went on our way. I didn't want food now, obviously whatever happened was serious. We arrived at the Police Station and exited the taxi, Tachi paying the fare before we walked inside and waited for someone to be available to take us wherever we needed to be.

"Mrs. Ootori." the woman who worked the front desk called. I looked up as I stood and walked over to her, wondering what news might be coming. Tachi put a hand on my shoulder and the woman led us in the back into one of the private rooms. "Wait here and an officer will be with you shortly." I nodded and she left.

It wasn't long before an officer came in with a sad look on his face, "Ally Parsons passed away a few hours ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked. How? What did she do? What was done to her?

"She committed suicide. She left a letter with your name on it, no one has read it. I'm sorry for what happened…" He handed me the letter, his hands shaking slightly.

The letter read: "I don't expect you to forgive or understand...but I don't want life in prison. I don't want life outside either. Because I have no place to go, no place to be. All I ask is that you remember me, the good happy things. Also, I ended it on my own accord, nothing else but what I wanted and no one else pushed me. I guess I'm selfish after all? Well, anyway...Goodbye, friend. I'm glad one of us got to be happy."

I crumpled the note gritting my teeth and sighing as I shook from a mixture of shock, anger, and betrayal. I was mad, I was sad, I was...so many things right now. But most of all, betrayed. How many times could she betray me? I threw the paper down and sat, resting my head in my hands. I was aware of the officer leaving, but I didn't pay attention. "Ruthanne, it will be alright." Tachi tried to soothe.

"Tachi, do they have hot chocolate?" I asked, remembering how Mrs. Butterfield would always get me one when we came to visit Greig and I came out mad as a hornet.

"I'll go see." he replied, patting my back lightly.

It was a few minutes later that Tachibana came back in with two cups of hot chocolate. In that time I thought about what had happened...but mostly I wondered if I had a part in her decision to end her life. My mind bounced from one thing to another about our last conversation. Did she know what she was going to do when we spoke just last week? I tried to remember how she sounded, the words she chose, and the mannerisms she was giving. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see or hear anything along the lines of her contemplating suicide. It was hard to believe, yet easy at the same time.

Tachi set a cup of cocoa in front of me, "They had some." he said, taking a seat next to me. He leaned back and remained silent, but after he took a few sips he leaned forward and asked "Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" I muttered, rubbing my temples as I smelt the chocolate and felt the steam loft up into my face, "She's dead.'

"I think there's more to it than that, going on in your head." he replied, putting his cup down. "Half full or half empty?"

"What the heck, Tachi?" I said with a tone more bitter than I expected, "Don't throw psychiatrist stuff at me. I think you know exactly what I am really thinking." I finished, going for a slightly gentiler tone.

"It depends, doesn't it?" He continued, "Was the glass only filled half way or was half poured out?"

Annoyed, I put my hands flat down on the table and leaned back in my chair, letting my hands slide along the table top as I did so. "Alright, I give in, what are you trying to say?"

"There's more than what the eye sees, for one." He said, leaning back in his chair and sipping his drink. "You always look for complex answers, but what if it was an easy one? We look into the cup, thinking "Which one?" when really, it doesn't matter. The fact is, and the only fact that matters, is that the cup has liquid in it at that moment."

I sighed, "So you're saying I'm looking too far into it, that she just wanted to die and I had no part?"

"It is possible." he replied, "But I'm more so trying to say that it doesn't matter what happened, all that matters is what you're going to do from here on."

I nodded and leaned back forward, taking the cup of hot chocolate and sipping it. Tachi is right, I can't keep dwelling on things that will never change…I'll get stuck in a rut if I do that. Dang, sometimes I think this guy is a psychiatrist or some I don't know what… The Ootori's really knew what they were doing when they hired him.

"You know what?" I said after some time, "You're right. Let's get out of here."

He smiled and stood, drinking down the rest of his drink and tossing the cup in the trash as we walked out. I was done with mine by the time we got to the front desk, so I threw mine out on the way to the exit. A long day, one that was both happy and sad. But, I can't complain. I said in a previous chapter that I forgot the reason I was here, but I know now...I never forgot the reason, I never knew, until now.

* * *

 ** _Honestly, I wasn't sure how exactly I wanted to end this, but I feel that this gave the closure that was needed. We don't have to worry about Ally, Kyoya and Ruthanne are happy and actually have a son and after five years of marriage the Ootori's are planning to go back to Japan for a visit with the family. Overall, as happy of an ending I can muster. lol_**

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD, "AKKITASORIGINAL" WHERE ALL MY FANFICTIONS WILL NOW BE POSTED AND THIS FICTION WILL BE REVAMPED! (also, there is an original story based off this one posted on my Wattpad)  
_**


	26. ATTN! ALL FTR READERS!

Hello everyone! I am working on a rewrite. This one will be clearer, better, explain more, and will probably end up being much longer as I will spend more time on the development.

For those of you reviewers who have asked questions about the swiftness of the relationship between Kyo and Ruth, I have listened and am taking my time and building their relationship.

At the moment I am unsure how much the plot will change, but it will certainly still have all the characters we know and love!

As I can not log in very often on this wonderful site here, I am posting to my Wattpad. Once I am finished with the rewrite I might try and post here on FFN again, but I am uncertain if I will be able to. So for those who can't wait, Wattpad is your best option!

I am under the username "AkkitasOriginal"

Y'all might have read me talking about In Time being posted there, but I am deleting it. If you want me to pick it up again, PM me. If I get enough requests, I might take the time to revamp it and add the glitter it needs.

I can't wait to see you all over on Wattpad!


End file.
